Soulmates English Version
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries Fanfiction. Soulmates are always found, beyond the barriers of distance and centuries ...Translation from Soulmates write in June / November 2013. this fanfiction is my longest and probably my favorite with "A life story" , it is a very long and special one, I hope that you will enjoy it ;)
1. 2012

"Soulmates"

Title: Soulmates

Author: Julia R.

Category: Drama

Characters: Every characters of the tvshow.

Summary: Soulmates are always found, beyond the barriers of distance and centuries ...

Translation from Soulmates write in June / November 2013

Disclaimer: The Murdoch Mysteries series is not my property. I'm just borrowing the characters .I receives no money for this story.

Note: This fanfiction is my longest and probably my favortite with "A life story" , it is a very long and special one, I hope that you will enjoy it ;)

Julia R.

* * *

><p>1. 2012<p>

_He arrived breathless in this hotel room. Anger won to open the door with force, and then he had seen the man who had kidnaped the woman of his life, who stood there with a smile when she was between life and death. His colleague had managed to stop him, in-extremist, and he realized that his goal was to find her, no more, no less. Anxiety had assaulted and when he discovered her whereabouts, nothing and no one had been able to stop him. He ran as fast as possible, because his life depended on his own and from the young woman who was everything to him. He dug again and again, praying that he arrived on time. Then he opened the coffin. His heart sank in his chest. For a split second, he missed a beat. He was so afraid of losing her forever. But when he saw her moving slowly, he immediately leaned into the coffin in which she rested. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled out in. He felt her grip him with all her strength and he buried his face in her hair. They stayed a few seconds before gently, he separated a bit to looks at her, sliding a hand on her cheek. He peered into her, in this eyes he loved. _

_She smiled back. He heard her say his name as a whisper. _

_-William, William. _

The young man awoke with a jump. Sweat ran down his forehead, his heart was pounding. He felt a hand slip for a moment on his shoulder.

-William, said the young woman lying next to him, are you okay?

He said nothing and sat up in bed without give her a look.

-Yet one of your nightmare?

-Yes, he replied softly, feeling his throat tighten.

-You work too much honey, you should take days off.

-Not the time, he simply muttered, go back to sleep, he added, kissing her cheek.

-Don't you want to talk about?

-Not tonight Liza, he whispered just before getting up and leaving the young brunette woman, alone in bed

He left the bedroom and joined the living-room. Barely dressed in pajama and a white t-shirt, he walked to the bar, took out a glass and a bottle. He poured and drank a sip before heading to the bay window of his apartment, from where he could see the city of Toronto extend at his feet. The CN Tower sparkled with a thousand lights a little further and he just stared for long minutes, lost in thought, wondering who was this woman who haunted his nights. Why did they seem to live in another century? Why her eyes and her voice troubled him so much, as he was to marry Liza in a few months? Detective Murdoch could not find answers to his questions, but his heart was screaming him to find this mysterious woman quickly. He knew she existed somewhere in this city and she would give him all the answers.

* * *

><p>The week was hard at the hospital and she was many time on duty at the Emergency, she was finally returned home in a residential neighborhood of Toronto. She had found her husband, a surgeon at the same place. They saw each other only rarely outside of work and dinner ended much too quickly to her, to continue in their bedroom.<p>

She had her eyes closed, letting her hips sway at the same rate as that of the man who was on top of her. Grunts of her husband lost in her neck and her hair. Her hands were behind his back, head back, she let him does everything, simply. Yet her mind was well elsewhere. She was lost with a face she did not know but that she saw every time she was complying at the marital duty. That face, she did not know him and despite her best efforts to drive him from her mind, he was there again and again.

Her husband grumbled even louder and a few seconds later, he let his weight rest on her, stopping his movements. She felt his breath on her lips and opened her eyes to give him a tender smile.

-Did you regret to not having had time to taste the dessert? He murmured softly.

-No, Darcy it was ... perfect.

He placed a kiss on her lips and walked away, lying at full length beside her with a sigh of satisfaction. The young woman in turn was covered cloth and turned to him. He already had his eyes closed, a sign that he was going to sleep for one second to another. She sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling a few minutes before getting up, she put an underwear and a shirt before leaving the bedroom. She joined her kitchen, taking on her way a pack of cigarettes and a folder that was on the table in her living room, then she went out on her balcony. The night was warm. And she just appreciated that moment, sitting on the wooden terrace barely illuminated by a small lamp. She savored her cigarette, leaving her eyes scanning the sheet she had before her. Dr. Julia Ogden, emergency Doctor, would ask her resignation the next day and she doesn't matter if her husband would not approve her choice. She could no longer stand this life and her heart was screaming that she had to change it quickly, to feel alive, at last.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	2. Resignation

The days were long and busy. Despite her best efforts to have some time with her husband to tell him about her new decision, Julia found none. She knew she had to announce her resignation before sending it to the director of the hospital, that he does not think she push him away from her life. Yet, deep in herself is what she wanted to do. She had only one thing in mind; leave everything, leave the country and build a new life elsewhere. She knew perfectly well that she could not, if she had lived in another century, perhaps ...

She waiting for the right moment, and that moment never arrived. It was during one of her rare days off, the day she woke up at eleven in the morning, she decided to take her courage in both hands. Darcy was long gone, without a word, without a kiss, perhaps he was not even returned home the day before. Julia did not care anymore for some time. She knew that her husband worked days and nights, just like her, and that their rare moments of intimacy were limited to talking about work or making love. If she could call it love. Their antics were became physical between two guards at the hospital, without tenderness or passion. She lost count of the many times she had wondered: Why did I marry Darcy?

She didn't find the answer, and its absence proved that it was the love simply, but Julia was no longer sure of anything. They were married for three years and yet there was never a question of family. Too much work, not the right time, the wrong place, later perhaps, they will talk about it later, between two interventions. The weeks, months and years passed and she landed the slightest question, Darcy does not put it in either. She found that it was better that way and finally she forgot her desire to become a mother one day.

The young woman was in her bed, staring at the white ceiling light, thoughts working at full speed. She had to make a decision now, if she did not feel to miss her life. She sighed deeply and jumped. She joined the bathroom and took a shower burning, savoring the feel of flowing water on her skin, her eyes closed for several minutes. Then she dried off and dressed quickly tied her hair with a few strands rebels danced on her cheek before taking her car keys, her bag and leave the apartment without looking back.

* * *

><p>She put a few short minutes to get to the hospital and parked in her parking space. All parted in her path, alerted by the music she listened to a very lound volume. Once parked, she joined the building, sending tender smiles and a few hellos in her way. She took the elevator reached the top floor, advancing with a firm step towards the desk that was there.<p>

-Good morning Molly.

-Good morning Dr. Ogden, the young woman replied, smiling.

-The Director is there?

-Not yet, I'm sorry, he had lunch with one of the benefactors of the hospital.

-Mmh, muttered the ypung woman, I'll wait.

-You know it can be long.

-I have all my time, said the young woman before heading to a chair and sit there without another word.

She spent a long time and in the most absolute silence, during interminable minutes.

Julia finished her third cup of coffee, eyes lost in the distance, lost in her mind. She heard a voice call, bringing her back to reality.

-Doctor Ogden, another complaint from the emergency?

She turned to the old man to the fine stature and slender, with gray hair and blue eyes.

-It is about a personal matter, she replied simply.

He nodded and then pointed to the way of his office, letting her enter and shut the door behind him.

-How are you Julia? You look exhausted, he said softly.

-I'm fine, she lied.

-I never see you and you work in the same building, I at least can ask for a kiss?

-Of course dad, she said, approaching him to kiss his cheek.

Then they separated and Mr. Ogden went to his office and took his seat with a sigh as she walked toward him.

-For why did you want to see me?

-For this, she said simply, handing him the file she had brought with her.

He took it and opened it, gaze sweeps on the paper, then he looked up at her again.

-Your resignation.

-It has been a while that I think about it.

-Why now?

-The moment seems to me to be right.

-Are uou on bad terms with Darcy?

-There has nothing to do with Darcy, Julia sighed as she sat down, I do it for me and me alone. I have even not talked about it to him.

-Don't you? Repeated his father gently. He's your husband, I think he needs to be aware of.

-Listen, I'm not here to fight you, I'm just asking you passed my resignation. You're my boss, and also my father. But I'm not here to ask you permission to do what I want in my life.

-You've never asked permission to do anything at all.

She did not answer, and silence fell softly. She felt his eyes and she could not help but look down at her hands, which were seated on her lap. She never looked down at anyone at all, especially not a man. But his father, he was the only one who had this power over her. She was therefore no longer a strong and independent woman, she was a little girl impressed by this man influence. Yet she was as stubborn as him and she knew that even if the fight was hard, she would not give up.

She looked up at him again and caught her eyes immediately.

-I refused, he simply said calmly.

-Dad, Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

-You're a gifted Doctor and I refuse you wasting your life.

-I will never become Director of the hospital after you, I thought you had long understood. I have no ambitions of your son, offered him the position, I do wish that take care of the patients and do not spend my days behind a desk.

-What do you do if you leave the hospital?

-I don't have really thought about it but ...

-Well, in the meantime, your resignation is refused, cut his father snapped.

-Dad, said the young woman, standing.

-Julia the debate is closed and I will not repeat it.

-You've no right to keep me here against my will.

He did not answer her and glared. She knew she had nothing to say, he led her life once again. This put her out of her. While her heart cried out to him to defend herself, to leave the office at a run without looking back, take a ticket to any distant destination, purpose whispered to say nothing, to bend a again to his will and to develop a plan.

-Although, she sighed against heart, as you wish. But I did not say my last word. Goodbye Mr. Director.

She did not wait for any response from him and left the room without looking back, feeling her heart beating wildly in her temples, keeping it in all the anger she felt at that moment.

* * *

><p>She went down on the top floor of the building, joining the hive of emergencies, not having the desire to go home in this state. She greeted her colleagues on her way and joined the locker room at a run. After arriving in the small dark and empty room, she could not help giving a violent blow on the metal door of her locker, launching an expletive.<p>

-Julia, are you okay? said a timid voice she knew well.

She turned to the door and smiled shyly at the young woman walking toward her.

-It's okay Emily, she said simply, rubbing her forehead for a moment.

-Are you sure?

-I just had a talk with my father, sighed the young woman, and it often ends up that way.

-Oh, gently sighed her friend.

Julia opened her locker and grabbed her clothes under the astonished gaze of her colleague.

-It is not your day off, isn't? She asked as Julia already removed her T-shirt to get the gown.

-I changed my mind.

Emily did not have time to answer the door opened again on another of their colleague.

-Emily it is two gunshot wounds that come ... what are you doing here Julia?

-A long story, she said simply.

-Well, as you're here you can take a charge? We are overwhelmed.

-Yes, I can, it will give me the benefit of seeing a little blood.

The young woman came out and she exchanged glances with Emily again before opening the buttons of her jeans and let it slide to the ground to put a canvas trousers. She grabbed her stethoscope she slipped around her neck and closed her locker and left the room at a run to headed for the doors of the emergency which had entered by two shafts.

-What have we?

-Two gunshot wounds, launched the ambulance, this one is in bad shape, he made two cardiac stops in the ambulance. The other was shot in the arm, he is conscious.

-Although, Emily takes the arm injury in room three, I'll take care of him in room two, she said, looking at the unconscious young man standing before her, you have his name? She asked the young man who was on the other side of the stretcher and walking at the same step as her.

-Detective William Murdoch.

-A policeman? And he did not have vest bullet? Julia murmured at him again.

-I'm an ambulance driver Jules, I do not know why this guy wanted to play the hero.

-I'll take care of you Detective, she whispered, laying her hand on his a moments before entering the examination room.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	3. Shooting

The young Detective was at his desk, lost in thought. For some time he was a shadow of himself. Constantly cranky, tired, and more thoughtful than usual. It did not seem to focus on his investigations. Nothing seemed to delight him and he would just smile politely to his colleagues and to his fiancée. Yet he did not know the reason for his condition. He had everything to be happy. But his heart seemed empty, as if it lacked some as if every day he hided a scar that he did not know the origin. It was like losing a loved one, someone he felt to feel close to him sometimes when he stayed up late into the night in his living room, just watching the city lights.

Sometimes he felt a perfume when he closed his eyes, a scent that sometimes haunted when he walked in the street, a fragrance that soothed and reassured. But his heart sank a little when he noticed that many times he was alone, and no one stood against him, that it was all an illusion.

Liza tried to understand his reactions, but even the presence of his fiancee seemed to annoy him, he only seek solitude and time again. It was not until he plunged into his work he found the peace he was looking for so much. Not counting the hours he spent most of his time in his office, head in the files. And when it was not, he stood there, motionless and silent.

-Murdoch, what are you still doing here? Launched a voice he knew well.

He looked to his superior, who was in the doorway of his office.

-Sir? He said in confusion.

-There's three in the morning, what are you doing here?

-I ... I was thinking.

-The coming wedding gives you cold sweats? That's when already?

-We have not yet set a date. Liza is very busy these days in court.

-This is not by spend all your nights her that you will find one. Go home and go join your fiancée.

-A this time it will not change anything anyway, the young man sighed.

-Although, as you want but I'll give you a little advice Murdoch, if you avoid the woman with whom you are supposed to spend the rest of your life even before the wedding, perhaps you should reconsider your decision.

-We are together since university, I can not imagine marrying another woman than her.

-Murdoch, I'm not used to advise like women, but I think you know that be with someone so long does not mean that you are in love with her.

-I love Liza.

-Then why you are here, so that no case request your presence, instead of spending time with her?

The detective did not answer and frowned. His superior gave him a nod and left the room immediately.

-Goodnight Murdoch, he said, advancing on the open space and did not return.

-Good night sir, murmured the young man more to himself than to his superior, who was already heading towards the elevator a little further.

For six years that William was assigned to the police station under the command of Chief Inspector Brakenreid. Never in six years he had not mingled with his private life. He had never raised the subject of his relationship with his fiancee. William presented him in the past and had cross his wife, Margaret, and his son John and Bobby's annual barbecue brigade. But despite some words shared around the board chips and beers, they had always acted professionally while both.

So he was baffled when he saw the man he knew as anything but understanding, cared so much for his love life.

He looked down at the sketch that lay on his desk. There were a few weeks ago, he felt the need to do so, no longer stand not to see that face in his dreams. He needed to delve into it yet expressionless to feel somewhat appeased look to forget for a few moments his torments.

He was startled when two shots were worn on the amount of his door.

-Sir, said his colleague when he looked up at him, our attention is needed, it was a murder on Carlton Street.

-I'm coming George, simply replied the detective before placing the sketch in the drawer of his desk.

Then he jumped up, put his black jacket over his shirt and his gun that was on his left side and he rushed out with his colleague, Constable Crabtree.

* * *

><p>The investigations lasted all night and all the next morning. Having carefully studied the crime scene, after a survey of the neighborhood, a stop at the morgue and office toxicology tests Detective Murdoch relished when he fell on his desk chair. He looked at the time displayed at the bottom of his computer screen. 11:25. He was exhausted. He sighed deeply, sliding his face in his hands a moment when the voice of his colleague did recover.<p>

-Detective, George said on entering, Griffins reappeared Sarah Howard and holds hostage. He says he is innocent and asks to see you immediately.

William got up quickly and immediately returned to the scene of the hostage taking.

They arrived in a nondescript hubbub in the street where already three police cars were facing the suspect's house. They went to their colleagues to be aware of the situation. Then after a few minutes discussing the detective took the megaphone.

-Simon, it is Detective Murdoch. I'll get to talk to you, I believe you when you say you're innocent. But this situation is very unpleasant for everyone. Release Miss Howard and we can talk.

-Come unarmed.

-Do you realize that what you ask is impossible.

-Take off your weapon or I'll kill her!

William turned to his colleague and nodded before removing his jacket and the support of his weapon that was around her shoulders. He reached out and let his weapon fall to the ground.

-Detective, said George took a step toward him, is ...

-He is innocent and will not shoot me, William cut yet barely louder than a whisper, and I trust you to make sure my back George.

He did not answer and William went towards the house at a slow pace, not taking his eyes off the door still closed.

-Simon, I kept my promise to you now to do the same. Free Sarah.

The door opened quietly on a terrified young woman held captive by strong arms.

-I did not kill him, the young man is justified.

-I know it Simon.

-I loved her detective, she is ... Sarah did.

-No don't listen him, sobbed the woman, he is crazy.

-If you're right Simon, said William, I will prove it. She can not escape, we are far too many. Drop it and I will draw it all straight. Trust me, insisted the detective.

He even spent a few seconds when the tension was unbearable before the young man gently coward that he kept looking down at the ground. William turned the space of a second to his colleagues at variance with one of the most important rules of his craft. He gave his attention to the couple who stood facing him, but too late. He barely had time to see the young woman to take up the gun, she pointed it at him and fired once. Colleagues drew their laps.

William felt his heart stop beating, his breath miss him and his legs gave way. He fell to the ground, seeing Sarah also join. He saw George running towards him while a blood stain on his shirt was growing. He tried to speak, but he could not. Everything became blurry around him. He turned his face toward the blue sky, where fleecy few clouds. He closed his eyes, unable to stay conscious one second longer. The gunfire had stopped, but yet he still heard the buzz around him. It did not seem to care, nothing could touch him, he knew it was over for him.

Surprisingly, he was not afraid, he was at peace. In a corner of his head he heard this voice calling, the voice he loved so much, that voice that always reassured. She asked him to open his eyes and he did. She was there, leaning on his face, smiling at him tenderly. He felt her hand stroking his cheek and he looked into hers.

_-I'm here William, she said softly, I'm here._

_He tried to move, stroking fingertips her mouth, but he was unable too low. He barely managed to move his lips._

_-You're here, he said softly._

_She even approached him to mix his breath to hers, leaving a lock of her hair caressing his skin._

_-Find me my love, beat up and find me._

_He felt that he loved this perfume and that haunted so often he felt his breath on her lips and slide it met again her gray eyes before she moves away from him, smiling._

_-Do not leave me, he said softly, feeling his heart already shaking her absence._

_-Find me and we will not leave again, she said once more before she disappears completely and he is surrounded by darkness._

* * *

><p>Help was quickly arrived at the scene. They drove through the city at breakneck speed. But Detective Murdoch does not care in the slightest. He was unconscious the whole way. Sometimes his heart stopped beating, but paramedics still revived. They arrived in the ER. George looked worriedly his superior being taken away on a stretcher.<p>

-Come with me Constable Crabtree, said a young brunette woman next to him, I'm the Doctor Grace and I'll take care of your injury.

-The Detective, how ... how he is doing?

-He is seriously injured, replied the young woman looking in the room next to his, but he is in good hands. Dr. Ogden is the best, if anyone can save him, it's her.

The young man just nodded and took one last look out the window a little further, seeing the blonde look at the body of his superior throwing her orders to the people in the room. Then someone closed the curtains and he tried not to feel guilty for what happened.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	4. Doctors

The hours were long for Dr. Ogden. She had worked heart and soul to save the young man unconscious in her care for a long time. She asked Dr. Garland beeping because an intervention was necessary. But when she thought things were getting better, that the state of the young man was stable enough to take him to the floor above for surgery, he dropped again, asking his attention .

-Bloody Hell Detective, she said almost angrily as she put the defibrillator again on his chest, will not die. Please, fight.

His heart went again and she sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a moment.

-The block is ready Doctor, said a nurse at her side.

-He is ready,Julia said breathlessly.

Then she looked again the body of the young man asleep, feeling a pang of sadness tighten her heart while he was only a stranger, than just hurt. But she could not help but feel more involved than usual. She still had to heart to save his patients, but with regard Detective Murdoch was very different. She felt she HAD to save him as if she wanted to save herself.

-Doctor? Said her colleague again. We need to send him to block Dr. Garland awaits his condition may deteriorate if ...

-I know, yet tenderly cut Julia, let's go.

She walked away from the stretcher to see her colleagues take him out of the room and go on the run to the elevator. She sighed deeply and took off her gloves looking th mess that reigned in the room. The strips of gauze soaked with blood, torn clothes of the poor man, gowns and gloves carelessly thrown into a corner. At this time Julia was froze with a violent vertigo, she knew the violence of such injuries but for the first time she felt nauseous.

-Doctor, cried a nurse who was with the detective.

Julia soon realized she had to leave the room quickly and join him, because her heart was screaming that she had to stay with him. She rushed into the elevator to turn at the last moment.

-Looks at his constant Jessica, she whispered as she looked down at him, I'm here Detective, she murmured reluctantly taking his hand, you are not alone so do not leave.

Her colleagues exchanged surprised looks without her noticing. She stood there, holding his hand until he went into the operating room and she watched him in silence.

-You're free for dinner? Darcy said arriving next to her, ensuring still not put his hands on her.

-Uh ... yes, Julia said smiling and back to reality.

-Great, so when I'm finished with him, go to 18:30, he whispered before put a kiss on her lips, I'll pick you beauty, smiled Darcy to leave her and join the room.

Julia stood there alone in the center of the corridor became empty. Then after a few minutes, she went to an adjacent door and went up several steps to get into a completely filled with chairs facing a huge picture window room which was right in the operating room below. Julia sank into a chair in the front row, putting her elbows on her knees and her hands over her mouth. She was unable to look at anything other than the face of the detective, she could not help trembling from head to foot, in fear, praying that everything goes well.

* * *

><p><em>The young man knew the risks of his job. He did not count the number of times he had been wounded, bruises and cuts all kinds sometimes staked out his entire body. William Murdoch was an equally cerebral than manual man, and he often got to cut, or burn his hands without make a report. He knew the risks and he considered himself lucky to have escaped the worst ever. <em>

_But after this case, his superior was expeditious; he had to go see a doctor to treat the hand injury he had. He had agreed to obey him against heart. Without asking any questions, he went to the doctor in whom he had complete confidence, that he wanted to see at that moment. He had thus made his way to the morgue, his hand simply wrapped in a damp cloth. She had been aware of the investigation, as always, but not the last items he hastened to bring him down on a stool at the morgue, leaving just look after him in silence. He regularly looked up to her but never met her gaze. She remained silent, concentrating on her task, manipulating his hand in hers gently. William appreciated the soft caresses of her fingers on his skin. Just the feel of her hands on him was a relief. He no longer felt pain and tightness, only pleasant chills gave him a nice little electric shock in his entire body. _

_Well then, without warning, she stopped and turned her back a sob she tried to stifle his hand. He looked at her with a total misunderstanding, asking her if he had said something wrong. When he met her gaze, he realized. Her moist eyes were so soft that his heart skipped a beat. He saw all the anxiety she had experienced in knowing the risk. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and bit her lower back lips to smile tenderly. Then, without a word, she took his hand in hers and gave it all her attention. William knew that the words would be useless, this reaction had done. She took care of him, it was clear. He realized then that he was a person who was watching over him, his guardian angel. And the thought warmed his heart. He savored the moment, in silence, having understood that any other doctor would have told him long ago that she could leave, but not her, for her, she wanted to keep her with him a few times._

* * *

><p>-Julia, I don't understand why you want to charge you with this case? Said the young man walking beside her in the hallway.<p>

-I who welcomed him at the Emergency, justified herself the young woman, and his condition is fragile.

-Indeed, you work in the ER, not in intensive care.

-Isaac, shoot Doctor facing, let me this patient.

-What are you hiding? Why are you care about this case?

She was silent a moment. She did not have the answer at this question, all she knew was that she had to watch over him, nothing more, nothing less.

-I don't know, perhaps because I tried to save his life so he'll save mine.

-Julia, this kind of reaction is not good, no ties irrelevant to your case, you know.

-If I had not been there he would have died Isaac and I feel responsible for him.

-You're just doing your job, as you have done hundreds of times.

-But I have not been there today, I just came to see my father.

-You have spoken of your resignation to Darcy?

-Not yet, sighed Julia, I'll do it later, anyway my dad refuses ... Well then, you let me him, yes or no?

She looked into his friend's for a few seconds before he shakes his head from left to right. He handed her the folder and spoke again barely louder than a whisper.

-Be careful Julia, you take big risks. But I never get to hold your head. He is in room 1895.

She smiled shyly and kissed his forehead before leaving him alone in the hallway. His colleague and friend Dr. Isaac Tash had been at his side since their debut at the University, he probably knew her better than anyone and he knew why he had to watch her reactions. But she also knew that he had always been sensitive to her charms and had to admit that she had used.

Julia sighed deeply and opened the folder of the Detective Murdoch, joining with a firm step the bedroom in which he was still unconscious.

She entered, finding her husband, the patient and a young brunette beside the bed, leaving a hand slip into the dark William hair and the other stroking his fingers.

She exchanged a quick glance with Darcy to smile fondly at the young woman.

-Mrs. Murdoch I'm the Doctor Ogden, it was me who allowed your husband when he arrived in the ER.

-This ... we're not married, I'm Liza Millner, mumbled her.

Julia nodded and turned to the man who stood by hier side and he speak.

-Miss Millner, we will not hide the fact that the status of your ...

-Fiancé , she said smiling shyly.

-His situation is very delicate, said Darcy, the ball done a lot of damage and it's a miracle he is still with us today. But his coma is deep and we do not know at this time if he will wake up one day.

The woman let out a sob and Julia then spoke in turn gently.

-He is strong, she said reassuringly, and I am sure he will do everything to fight and wake up.

-Also, if that's the case, said Darcy, he will need constant care and rehabilitation probably for weeks. The bullet hit the spinal cord.

-You mean he could end up paralyzed?

-For now, it does not take you to imagine the worst, intervened again Dr. Ogden, we must must he is conscious and then we will see changes. HE is perhaps in a coma but he feels the presence of those who love him, talk to him, show him that you are at his side. We'll let you Miss Millner and I'll come back later to see how is your fiancé. If you have any questions I will make a point to respond.

Liza just nodded but did not reply. Darcy went out first and when Julia wanted to close the door behind them, she heard the young woman call.

-Doctor Ogden?

She met her gaze and she spoke.

-Thanks.

Julia just nodded and closed the door softly, coming face to her husband.

-Why is not Isaac who handles this case? He asked her simply.

- He was overwhelmed and as I did his admission he asked me to take charge, she lied.

-And you can not refuse him anything.

-To you neither, she said lovigly slipping her hand on his chest to come play with the hair that were in his neck.

-Mmmh I will try to remember this, he said on her lips before kissing her moments.

She smiled at him and watched him go in silence. Then she took a few steps to stand before the window looking into the room where Detective Murdoch rested. She looked at the young woman carefully examined the motionless body. Liza kissed his forehead, the only area of his face that was not flooded with tubes before bringing his hand to her lips and kissing him, closing her eyes.

At that moment, Julia felt crushed by the weight of the world. She felt a touch of jealousy blacken her heart, without knowing why was the case. But she wanted to be instead of this young woman, as if it was her duty to stand next to the bed, begging him to wake up and kiss on his skin.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	5. Wake up

The days seem to be all the same in the bedroom of Detective Murdoch. Three weeks had passed. Three long, interminable weeks when his condition had barely improved. He was still unconscious, connected to machines that swowed the beating of his heart in a sharp, monotonous sound, but regular sound. For a week they had already removed the respirator and therefore a simple yet clear hose across his face. Yet his body remained motionless, barely lifting the slow rhythm of his breathing, he was cold and only his dark hair contrasted sharply with the white sheets that covered up to his chest. Every day Dr. Ogden went to his bedroom, between two guards to monitor his health, or just to see him a few moments. Liza meanwhile spent her nights in the chair instaled near the bed and her days in her office or in court. When she was not working, she remained there, sitting beside him, holding his hand.

That morning, however, Julia took special note feverish and could not help but advise her to rest.

-I can't leave him Doctor, Liza whispered softly.

-He need you in top form when he wakes up, Julia replied tenderly, and you are far from being fully fit Miss Millner. Go home to rest in a real bed and eat a good meal and not the grub they serve us here, she added smiling.

-And if something was happening when I was not here? If he woke up and I was not at his side?

-I'll call you soon, although it may happen, trust me.

The two women exchanged glances again and Liza just nodded, too exhausted to want to fight. She turned again to William and kissed his lips in the sight of Julia, then she left the room quietly without turning and leaving the building.

The young woman sighed deeply and went just over William to verify infusion that was next to him. She tried not to look at him, to stay focused on the task and not look down at him. But she could not help to do so and a shy smile appeared on her lips, as all the times she looked as if he just slept peacefully.

-You're very lucky to have a girlfriend who loves you so much detective, she said, putting her hand on the bed, you must be an exceptional man to make her loving you so much.

Once she had finished her sentence she felt the fingers of William touching hers, just a few seconds. She did not pull away and felt her heart sink in her chest for a moment. Dr. Ogden knew that this movement was a muscle spasm and this fact make her sad at the highest point. She closed her eyes for a moment, then walked away from him without another word, leaving the room with heavy steps to reach the ER and resume work.

* * *

><p><em>He had listened to her words. He understood. He felt the world crumble around him. She left. She was leaving. Without him. <em>

_He could not stop the tears from running down his cheeks and see her crying in turn had made the situation worse. The woman he loved deeply had just told him she could not have children. She stood there, in the morgue, the place that had become his refuge, their refuge, to confess her biggest secret. She had asked him to say something, but he was unable. He was so sad and helpless, as if he tore part of the heart. Well then, his colleague entered and ended the discussion as well. He quickly left the room, returning not to see her crying softly in silence. He was unable to look at her, unable to speak to her, unable to take her in his arms. At this time, he was nothing, just an empty shell. _

_He put all his feelings in a corner of his head, just enough time to settle this investigation, just so he could resume feet and find a solution. And the solution is imposed on him as evidence. He needed her, her and anyone else. He was going to propose to her, stop her from leaving and make her his wife. She would not leave, ever. _

_He arrived on the station platform, too late. The train was gone and with him the love of his life. He was unable to scream her name, as if that were enough to remember, as if she could hear his despair, as if that was enough to make disappear all his pain. But that changed nothing, absolutely nothing. He closed his fingers over the small metal box that contained evidence of his love and slowly, he sank into deep despair. He had lost her. _

_-Julia, he whispered lip as if it were a prayer, I love you and nobody else._

* * *

><p>The woman checked the infusion again. Then the instructors who were above the bed, even if she was tall, it was much to consider and she put on her tiptoe to be able to notice the numbers.<p>

It was the first picture he had of her, the most beautiful sight he could dream of having. She was there, as in dreams, or almost, leaning over him. He felt this intoxicating scent he loved, he saw that golden hair, he heard the voice muttering curses and yet for him it was the sweetest music. He looked forward to this breast that was a few inches above his face. And slowly, he reached out, no longer stand to see her always disappear when he tried to touch her.

She did not notice the awakening of the detective, and it was when she felt a hand touch her hip thta Julia realized what was happening. She looked down at him, feeling a pleasant shiver while the fingers of the young man had slipped under her blouse and touched her skin.

-Well Mr. Murdoch, she said blushing yet smiling, I see you come to your senses.

She laughed and took the hand of William. She gently pushed his blouse and put her stethoscope, do not leave his eyes while she was examining. It was like a shock for him. He could not help but smile widely, crossing her eyes. As soon as the breath of the young woman cut, her heart skipped a beat, her mouth refused to utter a word. She knew that look, that smile.

-You're here, William whispered without leaving her eyes, you found me.

At that moment, she knew why he had been so important to take care of him. Why she could not bear to be away for a few hours. It was he, the man whose image sometimes haunted her, this man she saw when her husband caressed her, kissed and led her to ecstasy. She recognized him and wondered why she had not done it sooner.

She wanted to say something, but she did not. She would just look at him, enjoying the feeling that was born in this moment, her fingers barely touching his skin.

The door opened and Julia immediately dropped the hand she was still holding and walked away from him in a clearing of the throat. Liza came in and walked over to the bed to see William still enthralled by the sight of the Doctor.

-Oh my God, honey you're awake, she cried, throwing herself on his neck.

On the outskirts surprised William tightened his arms around her and Julia walk simply away. She took the patient's record and wrote her findings there, trying to focus on work and forget what had happened.

-I'm going to call Dr. Garland, she said shyly before leaving the room at a run and without even turning around.

Yet she remained a few moments in the hallway, watching the embracing couple in the next room. She crossed again the eyes of the detective, still holding in his arms the young woman, but do not leave her eyes, as if he, too, had understood.

* * *

><p>The young woman was in the empty room for a few minutes already. She had not turned on the lights. She was there, sitting on a wooden bench, her face in her hands when the door opened slowly. She did not look up to the man who had entered and sat down beside her. He looked in detail before placing his hand on her shoulder.<p>

-Emily told me you were here. What has happened, Julia?

She did not answer and he sighed deeply.

-Your protegé woke up and Darcy looked at him, he's fine but he will need rehabilitation.

-How Long? She asked without looking.

-Depend on him.

They were silent for some time before the young man spoke again.

-Are you still on duty?

-Not since two hours already.

-Come, we'll have a drink you need it.

-I think you're right.

-It will be ok my dear, he said, and kissed her hair, anything goes with a Mojito. And if that's not enough we will drink two.

Julia chuckled and finally exchanged glances with him before nodding.

-Thanks Isaac.

-My pleasure Julia, he says, providing a glance.

Then the two friends left the hospital at the same walk, going to a bar they used to frequent with their other colleagues. The evening went well and after many drinks, she ends up forgetting Detective Murdoch before his image did again haunting her, in her dreams.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	6. Examination

Dr. Ogden savored her day off. In truth, she was far too abused alcohol the night before to otherwise occupy her day than sleeping until early afternoon. Her husband had not noticed her deplorable state of sleep, as he did, once again not spend the night at home. She was glad, avoiding an argument to the idea of seeing her drive by Isaac. Her sleep was so heavy that she had not dreamed of the Detective Murdoch, but he was her first thought upon waking up.

She spent the rest of her day doing a little tweaking before leaving the house and enjoy a bike ride at the lake. She returned at night, she warmed a meal and ate it on the couch, watching a movie that she did not see the end, falling asleep just where she was, appeased by this day of peace, alone.

* * *

><p>Julia took custody the next morning. After spending two hours in the ER quieter than usual, she went upstairs. She glanced in the room of Detective Murdoch and was relieved to see that he was not alone. She took a deep breath and gave two little taps on the door. A "yes" was heard, and she came in under the eyes of the men in the room.<p>

She did not look the Detective and smiled tenderly.

-Good morning gentlemen, she said politely, I'm the Doctor Ogden and I come to see the health of the detective.

-Good morning Madam, replied politely the young man who was at the back of the bedroom.

-Well Murdoch, they are very with you, said the other man muttering that Julia did not stop to hear.

She gave them a glance and took up the file, which was at the end of the bed

-Doctor Ogden, said William softly, here are Inspector Brakenreid and Constable Crabtree.

-Yes, I think I remember you Constable Crabtree, your shoulder is better?

-A lot better Doctor, he replied, I feel almost nothing, thanks to the intervention of Dr Grace. She has worked wonders.

-Don't overdo Crabtree, muttered his superior, well Dr. Ogden then when is that Murdoch is operational again?

Julia met the gaze of William and soon realized that he had not talked about his real condition.

-Well, so I can answer it I will have the see him and for this you have to leave this room gentlemen.

-Oooh, I see Crabtree, here we go.

The young man nodded and held out his hand to William who shook.

-Glad to so see that you got better sir. I will bring again the cookies my aunt Pégonia and you tell me what you think about it.

-Thanks George.

He is headed for the door while Brakenreid leaned toward the injured.

-Do not play too sick to get treatment by the charming Dr. Ogden, I need you standing Murdoch quickly.

-I'll try to remember, William whispered ill at ease glancing at Julia who kept her nose buried in her notes.

-See you soon Murdoch, Doctor, he added, crossing the eyes of the young woman.

-Goodbye gentlemen, she replied simply before they leave the room and close the door behind them.

Silence then fell immediately. Julia saw the young man's colleagues on the other side of the window, George addressed him waving and Inspector glance. She sighed and walked to the window, she closed the curtains with a smile before turning to William again.

-Please excuse their behavior, they are good friends and colleagues, but ...

-I understand, Julia replied with a laugh, you will be transferred to another room tomorrow and you'll be more quiet to recover.

-Thanks, William sighed before laying his head on the pillow and sigh deeply.

Julia approached him and checked again infuse just before watching him.

-Did you not tell them about your paralysis?

-No, replied William, looking at her, they will still have time to learn it. Dr. Garland told me that I had been severely affected.

-Indeed, and it will take weeks, maybe even months for you to regain the use of your legs.

-If I find them.

-You will.

- Dr. Garland is not sure on this point, how do you, you could have one? He asked gently.

-He is an excellent surgeon, Mr Murdoch, but he did not know the patients as others know them.

-As you, you seem to know me, he said, dipping his eyes in hers, I understand that you are the one to whom I must still be alive today.

-You are alive today because you are a fighter and that's why I know you will walk again, she said smiling.

He did not answer and smiled back, then Julia left his eyes and licked her lips in an attempt to restore some composure before speaking again.

-Although, I'll do some tests, can you lean forward, please?

He then executed with difficulty. Julia placed a hand on his chest and her stethoscope on his back.

-Breath.

He obeyed, and they remained in this position for a few moments before Julia walks away.

-Alright, you can lie again.

She leaned forward again and slid her tool into his blouse, making sure not to catch his eyes as he did not stop to watch her. She noticed that his heart was beating too fast, but do not take offense to this because often on the stress of the medical examination was the cause.

-Perfect Mr. Murdoch, everything seems good on that side, I will check your wound and I'll let you rest.

He nodded and gently, she pulled the sheet up to his blouse on his chest. William could not help but close his eyes, feeling the fingers of the young woman touching his skin. She carefully removed the bandage and looked in detail the wound already healed. She sounded carefully his injury, leaving her fingers around the edge of it, noticing the chills that animated the body of the young man from time to time. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed, but he did not seem to suffer.

-Do you still have pain? She asked softly.

-Yes at times.

-Alright, sighed Julia by replacing the bandage and the cover again.

She put the sheet over him again and walked away, providing a smile.

-I'll leave you now Mr Murdoch, have rest. A nurse will meet you change your bandage. As for me, I'll come back tomorrow to see if all is well.

He nodded and she started to leave when he spoke again.

-Doctor Ogden?

She looked again, encouraging him to continue.

-I would like to apologize.

-Apologize? For what?

-When I awoke I ... I had an inappropriate gesture and ... I ... well ...

-Don't beworry for that, Julia said laughing, you can not imagine all I've seen or heard in my career. Morphine can be daunting, it's already forgotten.

He smiled widely and she did the same.

-See you tomorrow Detective.

-Tomorrow Doctor.

They even exchanged glances, and with regrets, the woman left the room. She paused a few seconds behind the door. She could not hide this smile on her lips. She could not remember how long she had felt as well, as in peace. She might try to deny it, she knew that this condition was the result of her meeting with Detective Murdoch. She had thoroughly enjoy those moments, feeling alive, at last.

* * *

><p>She left the room quickly, but he could not stop to smile. He was wonder if he had not dreamed of, if he had not imagined that she had been there when he awoke. But today he no longer doubted. She was there beside him, finally. He had a feeling of knowing her for years, to have regained some of her he thought he had lost forever. She was here, she was alive. He still felt a little burn to where she had laid her hands, a nice little burn that warmed his heart. William turned his head toward the window a few moments, yet seeing a book on his nightstand, that book Liza had read to him during his coma. And his heart was immediately darkened. He had no right to feel what he felt for Dr. Ogden, he had no right to want to spend every second with her. He did not have the right to imagine his fingers through her hair and taste her lips, as he had Liza. He did not have the right to have such thoughts, because he was promised to another, his fiancée, to that which was so worried about him, the one he loved for years. Yet at the thought of Liza, his heart no longer was racing, his breath does not cut anymore when he crossed her eyes, her smile was not enough to make him the happiest of men. William frowned, wondering what kind of man he was about to become. A man he would have hated. All joy immediately left, he had become like so many others, a man who fantasized about a young woman he had met when he already had someone in his life.<p>

He closed his eyes, but it made things worse. He did not see the picture of Liza, but that of Dr. Ogden, again and again, the image he had of her in his dreams and that he had it today. She was there, in his mind, and he did not want to chase her.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	7. Remorse

The days passed and were similar in all aspects. Dr. Ogden did not count the hours. She needed to look at every moment, as soon as she had some free time, her thoughts goes inevitably to the Detective Murdoch. She was shame terribly to think of him, days and nights, she wish to go to his bedroom as soon as the opportunity presented, just to talk to him, see him smile and meet his eyes again and again. She could not bear the guilt gnawing at her heart when she was with Darcy, knowing that she was betrayled him almost every day in her thoughts.

She was exhausted, yet she continued to work very hard to not think about him.

-You should go to get some rest, tenderly whispered Emily sitting on the bench next to her outside the building.

-No, I still have two guards, simply replied Julia, I was just doing a break.

-The coffee will not keep you awake much longer.

-I don't have much choice, she said, smiling shyly.

-And you risk making a medical error if you continue to overwork you like that.

-I've been doing this much longer than you Emily, the young woman took offense, and I know my limits.

-I said this to you, because these days you are no longer yourself. And everyone notices.

-Not everyone, grumbled Julia before drinking another sip of coffee she was holding.

-I'm here if you need to talk, you know, gently tossed her friend.

-Thank you, but it's something I have to manadge myself.

-It's why you lost you to dive into work.

-It allows me to forget.

Emily nodded and stood up.

-Whatever, you have my number, call me at any time of day or night if you need it.

-Thanks.

-Oh, and think about taking a vacation, really, you need it I think.

Julia smiled and her friend walked away. She sighed deeply and looked up to the sky.

-You have no idea, she whispered simply watching clouds above her head.

She closed her eyes for a few moments before her startled by hearing beeping sound. She looked up and jumped in, quickly engulfing the building.

* * *

><p>She went to the third floor, almost running, and entered the room shown in the message. But when she entered, she froze, noticing the emptyness. She took a beep and looked again the message frowned before the door opens again and that her husband comes in.<p>

-Darcy, What ...

She had no time to say more as he ran to her and put his lips on hers. On the outskirts surprise, she did not move before returned his kiss.

-I thought I should come for an emergency, she said breathlessly after this languorous kiss.

-It's an emergency, Darcy replied simply before kissing her again.

-Darcy, grumbled Julia clinging to him as he drove her to the empty bed, what did you do?

-I want you, he said he covered her neck with kisses.

-It may not be the right place nor the right time.

-Julia, he said anchoring his eyes in hers, I have an hour and it's been days since I saw you, so I brace of where we are, I want to love my wife here and now.

She did not answer and closed her arms around his neck as he slid his hands under her buttocks to put her on the bed and placed between her legs. He quickly removed her blouse and shirt to put kisses on her skin and let his fingers caress the lace of her bra.

-Darcy, sighed Julia yet had her eyes closed, it's not really reasonable.

-Since when do you do what is reasonable? That's why I love you because you're not reasonable.

Once again she did not answer and he kissed her while continuing to undress. It took little time for him to be found above it, half lying, pants are down, giving way to the desire that prompted him to bring her in this room. Despite the fact she did not like this kind of appointment, Julia leaned back, giving him her sweetest favors. Yet she could not help but thinking about Detective Murdoch, once again. She looked down at her husband and a huge sense of remorse came over her. She had to stop because she could not stand this. She could not bear to give him with thinking of another. She could not bear to make him believe that his caresses were the reasons for her passion as she imagined another give her. She could not bear to see anything in Darcy that contented her, while the simple look of the Detective Murdoch sliding on her was enough to give her incredible chills in her entire body.

-Darcy ... Wait ...

-Not now Julia, he muttered accelerating his movements letting his tongue slip her chest.

-It's important... I ...

She did not finish her sentence when she felt her husband lose his little control he had left over and he explode with a sigh of contentment. Julia looked at the ceiling in silence, feeling her heart sink in her chest. Darcy immediately straightened up, placing one of her blond locks behind her ear, looking carefully.

-So what you wanted to talk to me? He said breathlessly.

-I ... I'd like us to take a vacation, that we goes somewhere, just together, lied to half as Julia knew it was too late to tell him she wanted to stop.

Darcy chuckled and walked away from her, straightening to stand by the bed and start getting dressed.

-We have barely had time to see us one hour from time to time, then go on vacation, you're kidding, he called laughing, we will try to stall a dinner at the restaurant if you want.

-I think it would give us the greatest best for both so ...

A beep sounded and Darcy searched his pocket.

-This is not mine.

Julia stood up and tried to turn the beeper on her belt of pants that was on the ground.

-A car accident, she says simply, they need me.

She gathered her things and began to dress too. When she had almost finished, Darcy leaned forward and kissed her hair.

-It was wonderful my love, see you tonight at home?

-If all goes well, Julia replied, smiling.

He gave her a wink and quickly left the room without looking back, leaving only a few moments, the time for her to spend her gown and stethoscope before leaving the room and join the ER.

* * *

><p>The night had fallen on the city. The young woman went upstairs where her husband was working and found that once again he was overwhelmed. The car accident had involved several vehicles and if she had to do was take care of a young boy who plaster and rehabilitation had been necessary that her husband ran a good driver less fortunate.<p>

So she prepared to go home alone again. But once again her hear pushed her to go to the bedroom of Detective Murdoch.

She gently knocked, waiting to be allowed to enter. She heard his voice and her heart jumped in her chest. She opened the door and gave him a wide smile which he immediately replied, crossing his eyes.

-Good evening Mr. Murdoch, how are you?

-Good evening Doctor, I'm fine, considering the circumstances.

Julia closed the door and went to his bed, pretending to check his condition. But he noticed that it was not really the purpose of her visit.

-Does the rehabilitation going well?

-Yes, but unfortunately there is still no progress.

-It takes time, she replied softly, I'm sure that you wil soon see progress.

-Doctor Tash did you not report on our meetings?

-Well, he does, Julia stammered, but I also wanted to get your impression, after all I remain your referring Doctor. Even if I receive reports of Drs Garland, Tash and Roberts ...

-I though Dr. Roberts kept our private conversations, cut William anxiously.

-The discussions you may have with your psychologist remain private indeed, it told me that it could hinder your recovery. And I understand that there is nothing of this kind. You are a patient more cooperative, she said, trying to make him laugh.

-Mmh I understand, grumbled William leaving her eyes.

Julia did not answer and just looked at him for a while, letting the silence settle between them. Then William rose again to her eyes and looked into hers. She did not flee, feeling, as so often, her heart speed up, her legs tremble and become more shortness of breath. He simply stared in silence, never tired one second to do so.

-Do you ... have something to ask me? He said softly.

-I ... uh, no, I came to see how you go before go home.

-Because you have a great importance to your patients.

-Indeed.

-I'm fine, Doctor, do not waste your time here. Your husband should waiting for you, muttered William.

-No, actually he is very busy.

-Dr. Garland is the best surgeon in the hospital, I think it is quite normal to be busy.

Julia did not answer, leaving his eyes for a few seconds before open her mouth.

-How do you know that Dr. Garland is my husband?

-The nurses talk much, he laughed, and he wears a wedding ring, the exact opposite as you wear at the chain around your neck. I've noticed more than once.

-You are very observant Detective, she says, looking back.

-And I could tell you much more.

-Well, go ahead? I'm dying to know what you can find out about me.

-Do you put me to the challenge?

-Yes, she said with a smile, go ahead.

-Well, William nodded, you will not be angry though I can say?

-I am curious to know if a detective is also insightful as he thinks, said Julia, smiling teasingly.

-So, I know you've done your studies with Dr. Tash and he remains a good friend of yours, I know that you are attending at the "Horizon" bar when your guard is complete and when you do not want to go home . I think you must live in the suburbs, I would say a small house with a garden and a wooden deck, you do not not have pets neither children. You drink a lot of coffee and sometimes you let yourself go to a cigarette to relax. You maintain an adversarial relationship with your father yet has an important place in your life. You always want to be independent and strong character, but deep inside you, you feel incredibly alone. Tonight you were going to dinner with your husband who has promised to see you after you have spent ... an intimate moment together there within hours.

Julia was speechless, staring with amazement and anger.

-How ... How dare you ...

-You had asked me, William justified, I am sharing my findings about you.

-Well, you know that you can eep your findings for yourself Detective. The details of my private life do not concern you. And then also you are completely wrong.

-I am not, he added, plunging his eyes into hers.

But the young woman gave him a black look and pursed her lips for a moment. Julia went to the door and was about to leave when she heard the voice of William once again.

-Doctor Ogden, he said as she turned around, I did not mean to hurt you by mentioning anything at all too personal.

-Well, It's very kind of you, she said dryly, but you had to think of this before because that's done. Goodbye Detective.

William did not reply and saw the young woman left the room, slamming the door behind her. He sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling.

-Bravo William, he said to himself, you've already managed to anger her against you.

But he could not help himself. How he felt upon learning that she was married had been comparable to any other sentence. When he saw her enter his room, dressed in faded jeans, a black shirt through which he could see her underwear, on high heels, he was captivated by her beauty. But when his eyes fell on the lollipop was in her neck where a few strands of her ponytail swung, he felt anger and jealousy burn his heart. He felt the need to hurt, as she hurt him so intensely coming to see him and playing with him in this way. He did not have the right to find her beautiful, while Dr Garland, he had the right to whisper in the hollow of her ear. He was able to do even more than William would never do, and it made him mad.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	8. Jealousy

After their "argument", Detective Murdoch had not seen Dr. Ogden for several days. He asked a nurse if she had taken days off, noting that his charm managed to make him answer any questions. But Dr. Ogden was simply busy in the ER and had no time to go see him. After all, he had not really need it, medically anyway. On a personal level however, it was a different story. She did not leave his thoughts. He was looking at her constantly when he left his room, he felt his heart sink in his chest when he saw that she never returned to his room. He even surprised to be disappointed every time Liza visited him, preferring to see Dr. Ogden through the door and give him a tender smile.

That day, however, he saw her but he knew it was out of obligation.

Doctors Tash, Garland and Ogden had come to visit him daily to make a point. The three doctors stood at the end of the bed, asking him various questions, giving him information about his condition. Dr. Tash responsible for his rehabilitation, his colleagues showed progress, removing a portion of the cloth and asked him to move his legs, which he did with difficulty.

Tash and Garland talked a lot, William answered them as best he could, trying to focus on them and not on the young woman who was at the corner of the room and was satisfied to note the findings of his colleagues determined not meet the eyes of the patient. It was only when the two men turned to her he met her eyes, just a few seconds before she pays attention to her husband.

-Do you have any questions or recommendations Dr. Ogden? Darcy said.

-No, I, she met the gaze of William, I have nothing to add to Dr. Garland, she said with a wan smile.

-Well, in that case Detective Murdoch, replied Darcy, we will meet again next week.

William did not answer and just nodded while Darcy just left the room.

-We will resume our exercises at the pool this afternoon William, Isaac said.

-Yes Doctor.

Isaac glanced at Julia and also left the room. He did not take more Julia headed for the door even before it has completely closed.

-Doctor Ogden, William said almost pleading, wait.

He saw her freeze in place, hesitate, do not watching. Then he took a deep breath and spoke again. If he had been possible to use of his legs, he knew he would have rushed to her to help out, but now all he could do was just hold her by his words, hoping that this would be enought. She did not move, her back to him, her hand on the handle of the door was closed.

-Pardon me, he whispered softly, I am extremely sorry, I ... my words have been hard against you and I am terribly sorry. What happens to me made me forget who I am. I am constantly angry and I am against everyone.

-You should say it to , Julia grumbled without looking back.

-I hurt you and I deeply regret it.

-Don't, she said coldly still, I'm your doctor and I have seen others detective.

-Accept my apologize please, said the young man, I can not bear to spend another week knowing that you no longer wish to speak to me.

Silence fell and Julia turned her face toward him slowly. He thought he saw a tear in her hollow eyes, but yet she did not let run down her cheek. She anchored her gaze in his for a moment before lowering her head.

-I'm sorry, she said softly before leaving without give him a glance.

William felt his heart sink in his chest. He hated terribly for what he had become, not to be able to follow her, to take her in his arms, not able to say why this pained him so much. He wanted to make amends, by any means, even the most shameful, the one that haunted many of his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>When he learned that she had a life before him, he was incredibly jealous. Jealous of all the men with whom she dined or went to the theater regularly. Jealous of her friends from University. Jealous of Isaac Tasch. Jealous of all those who could make her laugh, blush. He was jealous of them all. He could not stand the looks of the men had on her, he had to admit that his eyes had more than once caressed the curves of her body and he was able to recognize her back without hesitation . He had to admit that he had seen her so often that he knew her approach in detail, he could draw the intricacies of her bangs. He had watched her all these years so it was sufficient to close the eyes to see with details. But he wanted that privilege is reserved for him and him alone, and his heart was seething when he noticed how much she fascinated the men she met. He was not surprised, she also fascinated him, but it was different, he loved her like no one should love on this Earth. <em>

_She came to reveal the best of him, and also the worst, this feeling of jealousy gnawed further when she walked arm in arm with her husband. Well then, there was this survey in the nudist camp. That day when he saw her nude. That day he believed fail in realizing that this divine order had not been for, that day when he realized that many men had already seen what he had imagined in his most passionate nights. He realized that his colleagues had looked on the body he wanted and jealousy had grow in him again. He wanted her for him, and him alone. And he realized that this could never be the case, as she had been to others before him._

* * *

><p>The sun was shining in the cloudless sky of Toronto. It was a nice time for lunch outside and Liza used her lunch break to come and enjoy a meal with her fiancé in the hospital cafeteria.<p>

They were sitting on the terrace, William slipped the wheelchair under the table, tea before them.

-You should have bring me something other than this food, William muttered, looking at his plate, I began to no longer support this kitchen.

-Stop griping, well worth the many times you've dragged me into a fast food restaurant or when we ate our famous dinner for our anniversary of our five years together.

He looked at her and she sighed.

-Peanut butter with jam, William, as a romantic dinner we've seen better.

-I am not the brightest cooker, he said, chuckling, you know.

-Indeed, but I love you anyway my love, she said, leaning toward him to kiss tenderly.

He smiled back and they began to eat quietly, talking about this and that. When suddenly, for some reason he did not know his instincts screaming to him to look up from his plate. When he did, he immediately met the gaze of a young woman a little further. She took place in front of the man who kissed his lips before start eating. Despite the fact that Liza spoke to him about an important investigation on which she worked, he did not hear her, he could not leave the eyes of the young woman who was further.

-Julia, do you hear me? Darcy said taking her hand.

-Yes, yes, excuse me, I head elsewhere lately, she sighed, finally escaping the eyes of William, a dinner at the Lamare, yes it would be with joy.

-Eddie wants to show me his latest bar, they renovated a charming house and their indoor pool is sublime.

Julia smiled politely and he said.

-You know, we might consider doing the same.

-An Indoor pool?

-Buy Another house larger.

-I Like our house Darcy.

-A Victorian crumbling shack, sighed her husband, talk about a house.

-I feel good, Julia took offense, and if you were a little more present here, perhaps the work would move faster.

-If you consented to pay a company to do the work would be completed, we would have sold and we would live in a more comfortable home. DIY is not my thing. We earn enough to afford to live in a bigger house, do not you think?

-In what it used to be larger Darcy, slowly carried the young woman, we do not have children and you're never there. It would be just to show off to your friends?

-Julia not here, Darcy whispered, looking around them, we'll talk later.

-Yes, you're right, Julia sighed rising, we'll talk later, as whenever you wish that your "impetuous" wife does not say what she thinks.

-What are you doing? He said seeing her take her tray.

-I am no longer hungry. I returned to work, after all, that's all that matters. A good salary for a great empty house.

-Julia, launched Darcy when she was walking away at a run without looking back.

William looked at a few meters away. He met her gaze and he smiled shyly. She could not help but do the same, just one second without slowing her race. At this time, the heart of the detective is filled with joy and he silently thanked Dr. Garland to have angered his wife, because she seemed so forget any resentment towards him.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	9. Child

The young woman felt increasingly ill thid past days. Dizziness, severe fatigue, nausea, this would bode well. In addition, she was constantly irritable. She no longer recognized her and she understood that something was going on. Slowly, an idea crossed her mind, an idea that frightened her at the highest point, an idea that all young married women of her age were noticing these symptoms. And if she was pregnant? She then imagined the future, become the mother of a little boy look like at any point to his father, or a little girl who had the same unruly hair as hers. But she doesn't like this image and in without realizing it, she saw another child, a little boy with dark eyes and hair like night. A little boy who happened to be the spitting image of another man. She could not help smiling shyly. This image, one, she loved him and later a second, her heart blackens at the thought.

Julia sighed deeply and looked at the machine that was next to her. She was a Doctor and she did not have any confidence in any pregnancy test. Also, to be sure to not make a mistake, she was isolated in a room and was about to do an ultrasound. She knew what she was doing was probably bend the rules, but after all, she did not care.

She closed her eyes for a moment before putting the cold gel on her skin, holding her breath as she felt the icy texture. She walked towards the tip and put it on her stomach, leaving it slip on for many minutes. She wanted to be sure, she do not want to miss anything. Then she sighed deeply with relief. She was not pregnant because she did not see the slightest trace of embryo. She had not imagined for one second so happy to realize that it does not become mother, not this time.

She cleaned, did the same with the material, and once dressed and put everything back in place, she left the room with a light heart, peace of mind. All these latter reactions were to be the result of hours spent in the hospital. She was exhausted and finally knew how to put right, and even if it could happen in the future. She wanted to see him, whom haunted her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Detective Murdoch spent hours at the gym of the hospital. He spent most of his time there . He could no longer live here and he wanted to go faster. He knew he needed to make progress for permission to leave, and that's why he worked very hard.<p>

-You are going to overwork detective, had said Dr Tash, things do not go so fast and there is no point in forcing your body.

But William was not listening. He could no longer spend hours alone in his bedroom and everything was to do was to go to the gym again and again.

* * *

><p>There had been two hours now, when a little boy sat on the bench next to him to take a dumbbell in his left hand and gently lift the arm. He saw pain in this effort and smiled shyly, leaning toward him.<p>

-I think that this dumbbell is too heavy for you, young man.

-No, I can do it, he muttered.

He saw combat and raise to him a desperate look. So William laughed out loud and handed him another weight, much lighter.

-Try it with this one.

-Thank you, sir, he said simply.

-You're welcome.

They smiled and resumed their exercises in silence for some time before the boy spoke again shyly.

-What happened to you sir?

-Well, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, simply said William, and you?

-Me too, murmured the young boy, I had a car accident. My father died and I only have my mom now.

-Oh, I'm sorry, William replied seriously.

-It happens, the boy sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

-Yes, it happens, William repeated.

Silence fell and the boy did not take his eyes one who was beside him.

-Tell me Sir,what happened to you? Don't you want to tell me?

-Well, I got me shot.

-Are you a gangster?

-A Police officer, Detective William Murdoch, he said, giving him his hand.

-Alvin Jones, replied the boy, pressing it, it must be great to be a policeman. Have you a gun?

-When we did not shot it is a nice job and yes, I have a gun, said William.

-Too Cool, you're like a superhero when you've survived a serious injury.

-I just had a lot of luck and a very good Doctor, he added with a smile because he can not help but imagine the face of Dr. Ogden.

-Yes, the Doctor told me the same thing, I was very lucky. And she is also a great Doctor, she is very nice to me and allows me to eat chocolate occasionally while others don't.

William smiled shyly and continue his exercises without another word. The minutes passed and suddenly, lost in his thoughts, he jumped upon hearing a familiar voice.

-Hey, but how is my favorite patient? Said the voice of Julia. I took a few minutes of quiet to see you young man.

He looked up and met her gaze immediately saw a huge smile on her lips.

-I'm fine Doctor Ogden, Alvin said with a smile, I made a new friend. This is Detective Murdoch. He survived with serious injuries, you know, that's a hero.

-Oh, but I imagine,murmured Julia plunging her eyes into his.

William could not help but laugh inwardly. He had thought the space of a second she had spoken to him and he felt idiot for having lost this way.

-Good morning Detective, she said, smiling at him.

-Good morning Doctor.

She gave him one last look before turning to the boy.

-So , how is your rehabilitation?

-It's Okay, I still have pain from time to time but Dr Tash said I'm going to be very strong with all the exercises I do.

-You're going to drop all the girls, she said teasingly, they will all be crazy about you. They love strong boys.

Alvin gave her a huge smile and William laughed softly.

-Something makes you laugh Detective? She said, smiling.

-No, no, I ... I did not know that the "girls" prefer muscular men.

-Everybody knows that Mr. Murdoch, added Alvin, I'm sure if I was strong as you Alexandra would like to mgo watch movies with me.

-Could you finally ask her? Julia said.

-I gave her chocolates as you had told me but I did not dare ask her, I'm afraid she told me no.

-Well if you do not ask, you can not know, William whispered, and I advise you to do so before someone else does it before you.

Alvin nodded and Julia laughed good heart before eye contact with William again. She had to admit that at this point, he was extremely attractive, just dressed in jogging pants and a white marcel that hid nothing of his musculature. She knew he could ask her anything, she would have granted, and without hesitation. She clung to his body look a few seconds too long seconds for William does not notice. Then she blushed softly, caught in the act, before speaking again and turning to the boy again.

-Alvin, your mom is down and waiting for you with a surprise.

-A surprise?

-I thought I felt the smell of French fries and roasted chicken, added Julia lower.

-Super, said the young boy is jumping up.

-Don't forget to go to change you, Julia shot while he already walked past her.

-Yes Doctor, he said before leaving, goodbye Mr. Murdoch. See you soon.

-Goodbye Alvin and bon appetit.

He granted the boy with a smile and looked him got out of the room before meeting the gaze of Julia.

-Something wrong Detective? Worried young woman noticing its supported look.

-No, it's just that ... I would kill for French fries, roast chicken and a beer, he added, sighing deeply.

Julia laughed heartily and spoke again.

-Well, you know it is worth.

-What do you mean?

-Mr. Murdoch, I saw my colleague, Dr. Tash, and we talked about you. You exert yourself and it's not good for your rehabilitation.

-He has already made me morals, muttered the young man.

-And I beg of you to do the same. You will not gain anything to want to go too fast.

-The Doctor told me, sighed William.

-Then why did not you listen?

-I am rather stubborn, admitted the young man, smiling shyly.

-I understood indeed, Julia sighed in the same way, but you will not win to be, believe me. Pace yourself.

-I will try to think about it.

Julia nodded, smiled and walked away from him gently.

-I have to take my guard now.

-You were come just to see Alvin?

-Yes, he is a very smart and very engaging boy. Well then, it's been a while that I visited you, she confessed to hint.

-I'm glad you came, I was afraid that you keep a grudge for me ...

-Don't talk over it, quickly cut the young woman, it is forgotten. Concentrate on your rehabilitation and do not make too much,please. See you soon Detective.

-See you soon Doctor... and thank you for your concern.

-I always give much importance to my patients, especially the most stubborn of them, she says just before he launched a last look and to get away from a slow and light step.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	10. Surprise

She had a light heart. She had planned to spend her day off on a very special way. She thought about it for days and this simple idea had managed to put her in a good mood.

She had forgotten all anger, all sense of remorse, bitterness, to focus on one single thing: spending time with someone who knew how to make her feel at peace, even if only by a single glance.

Colleagues noticed the change, not her husband. But she was astonished, he never noticed anything anyway.

* * *

><p>Thus, on this hot summer day, she took the way to the hospital, slipped quietly into the rest room and changed, as if she was about to take a new guard. Then she had a phone call and went to the upper floors of the building. She did the way she knew so well and gave two small knock at the door. She heard the voice she loved say to enter, and she complied, with a smile. She closed the door behind her, surprised to see that the bedroom seemed empty when she saw him out of the bathroom, his hair still wet, content to spend a towel. She met his eyes and froze, before he smiling broadly.<p>

-Good morning Detective, said Julia.

-Good morning Doctor, what do I owe the honor of your visit?

-Have you not a little idea?

He looked into her eyes, including by the tone of her voice that she seemed to play with him, and he liked it.

-Have you come prohibit me from going to the gym? It's a shame I already returned.

She laughed and stepped closer to him.

-I see it indeed. No, I understood what I could tell you will not change your stubbornness.

-I understand that I am not alone in being stubborn, he said, smiling.

-Perhaps, said Julia.

-Then why are you here?

-You really do not guess?

William remained silent. Oh, he had ideas, a lot, and it would keep all involved that keep only keep a little time her shirt, her pants and her underwear. He shuddered at the thought, remembering that he had his fingers touched her skin. And suddenly, he fell back into reality. He had to stop watching her with so much desire if it does not want to mae her ill at ease, angry, or anything else that would prevent her from view for several days.

-No, he simply said, I don't know.

-I have a surprise, Julia still continued to advance towards him.

He lost all reasoning, looking forward to this fine chain that dangled around her neck and whose pendant was lost in her blouse between her breasts.

-What ... What as a surprise? Said he, moistening his lips.

-If I tell you this is no longer one, whispered Julia, placing her hands on the armrests of his chair, do you trust me Detective?

-I think I have proved it putting my life in your hands.

-You were unconscious, said Julia laughing, there is a little different.

-I will never do trust anybody more that you Doctor, William whispered without realizing what he had to tell her, so I owe you.

She smiled shyly and sat up immediately.

-In this case, let's go, she said, skirting to get into his back and gently push the chair, I hope you have nothing planned for lunch?

-It seams that I have to be dragged away by one of my doctor who provided me special treatment.

-You have no idea, Julia whispered in his ear before leaving the room with him.

* * *

><p>They joined the park in silence. Then the doctor led him in a remote corner, near a bench and slipped a few minutes, leaving him alone, lost in his thoughts. Finally she returned, carrying two paper bags in her hands.<p>

-I thought that was the surprise, drop me loose in a remote corner of the park, he said as she sat on the bench next to where he was, just to test my endurance wheelchair racing.

-Come on, I would have chosen another place, still more secret if I wanted to do that, said Julia providing a glance.

They smiled and pulled what was in the first bag.

-Chicken and french fries, William exclaimed with joy, oh thank you, he added, raising his eyes to heaven.

-And you have not seen it all, Julia threw out a pack of beer.

-You are my hero Doctor.

They laughed good heart and open each bottle they clashed before taking a sip.

-Then, said Julia after a few minutes spent in the quiet, you're not too disappointed to have followed me?

-It would be crazy, said William, laughing, but I hope not to take too much of your time.

-Oh no, it's my day off.

She met his startled look.

-You are yet in uniform here.

-To be honest, I didn't want to be alone, and someone would asked me if I had come to take you away dressed in civilian clothes.

-Are you just coming to lunch with me? William asked.

-Well, Julia blushed, yes ... I ... thought of you and the fact that you were getting bored sometimes. Besides the fact that the hospital food is not more delicious.

-No, indeed, he said, I knew better. Thank you anyway for this attention.

They exchanged glances and ate quietly, talking about things and others, talking about them, of their profession. Everything seemed to be natural between them, as if they had known forever, as if it was quite normal to talk about yourself that way. Julia had to admit she always kept her distance from the people who shared her life, even Darcy had to fight hard to break through the walls she had built around her. But Detective Murdoch, it was very different. She could talk about anything with him, without any discomfort.

He, who had always been secret about his private life, his childhood, his education, his work, noted how it was easy to talk with the young woman he barely knew. He could not help but see some images of his dreams, to imagine the view of her in a stunning Victorian dress, leaning over to see reports and thick books when she spoke about studying medicine. He had the feeling of knowing all about her and as the minutes and hours passed, he knew she was made for him. He was in love, as he never had before.

* * *

><p><em>He had to admit that he was always surrounded by beautiful women and they seemed receptive to his charm. But he liked his late fiancée, all the others were only pale consolation and he did not imagine for one second to do any of them, his wife. He compared them all to her, Liza. And the first was his colleague, whom he saw every day, who knew who make him angry, who make him think too. She knew also soothe, restore confidence in him, stimulate his curiosity again and again. Yes, he had compared them many times and even though he had admitted his love deeply engaged, it was always her, that stubborn, intelligent, rebellious and beautiful that won the game. He did not know if it was just because her, she was alive, or because her, she was his soul mate. Her, but not Liza. <em>

_In truth, there was never really thought about until this survey, one in which he was seriously wounded by a crossbow arrow. He took days to recover, and in moments of unconsciousness, he had seen her, and not Liza. Well then, we asked him this question for the first time in his life: what was the nature of his relationship with her. He wanted to answer: she is my friend, perhaps she will be a friend one day, but we talk a lot, no more, no less. But his answer was quite different. He could not help but tell all her qualities, her faults too, noting that ultimately, he loved everything about her. He liked her spirit, her intelligence, her tenacity, her smile, her eyes, her voice, her laugh and her body. He loved all, without exception. He realized that day, sat on the bench in the park next to her, she was the one that was made for him. Not because Liza had died, but because she was his soul mate, and against it, no one could fight. He loved her, without rational reason, he loved to madness, no more, no less._

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	11. Caught in the Act

The young woman had finished her long and tiring day in court. Yet she did not want to go home, she wanted to surprise her boyfriend. To do this, she had to go to the police station where he worked for years. She therefore took the road to the city center, entered the huge tower, and took the elevator reached the floor where the Detectives's office was.

She greeted the constable who was at the reception and she knew before taking the road to the small room on the other side of the open space.

-Master Millner, said Brakenreid seeing her towards him, why we owe the honor of this visit?

-Good evening Inspector, I'm here to pick up some business for William.

-How does he?

-It depends on the day, sighed the young woman, but I must admit that for a week he seems to be in a better mood. He finally agreed to no longer attend so ardently the gym at the hospital. What is better for him than too much exercise.

-Murdoch always does too much.

-Yes, confessed Liza, but I think that doctors have finally managed to find his reason. Rehabilitation takes time.

-In speaking of that, reassure him that his office waiting for his return, we have a clown from station during his absence, but I put him in the broom closet down the hall.

-He will be happy to hear that, grumbled Liza laughing softly.

Brakenreid nodded and walked away from her, smiling.

-Tell him a hello.

-I will,sir.

She turned to the young man walking toward her.

-Good evening George, she said warmly.

-Good evening Master, how is the Detective?

-Well, thank you for asking, I picked a few things for him, so time does not seem to be too long.

-Oh yes I understand, I remember when I've had my tonsils when I was a kid, my Aunt Begonia came every day to bring me the readings, Batman comics. I was a fan.

-I see, replied the young woman, then can I go to the office of William? I'm pretty tired.

-Of course, go ahead. And tell him that if he wants to read I could give him my comic book collection.

-I do not fail to tell him George.

Liza silently thanked him and quickly took refuge in the office of her fiancé, closing the door behind her. Nothing had changed since the last time she came, but she had to admit that her visits were very rare. She tried several books, including William had recently told her, believing leave home, when she had already searched the entire apartment. Then after a few minutes, she sat in her chair for a breather. The last few weeks have been difficult. She was afraid of losing him, she had watched over him as often as possible. Well then, after he awoke, he had to support the new he risked being paralyzed, she had to support his bad temper, his constant absences without knowing why he was lost in his thoughts. Liza had felt that this accident had changed his fiancé and she was far from suspecting how it was.

She sighed deeply, ready to get up to go find him when she saw the desk drawer ajar. She began to close, but noticed that something was blocking. Then she opened it and froze. She saw a robot portrait, a face she knew. Aside from the hair, this woman looks like to Dr. Ogden. Liza wondered how this photo could be in the office as William wasn't since the shooting. And, against all likelihood, he had met her before. She stood there a few minutes to look at this picture before finally getting up, determined to understand what was happening. She was exhausted, but she was going to go to the hospital in the second to clarify that.

* * *

><p>The young woman could not help humming by going to the rest room to change and take her business. Everything was going well lately. In truth, since she had visited Detective Murdoch a week earlier with her "surprise", she was on cloud nine. She had no idea that everything was just beginning, but that often clouds are the result of a storm.<p>

When she put her hand on the dark door Emily reached next to her with a huge smile on her lips.

-Julia?

She turned to her and watched a few moments in silence before speaking with astonishment.

-Were you not supposed to had leave already?

-I am, But I met someone in the park who gave me this for you.

Julia gave her a confused look and grabbed the envelope she held to her. She opened it and read the few words that were there.

_"In light of the gazebo, _

_Rest the last thoughts of the sweetest beers. "_

Julia was also dragging a beer capsule shell and could not help laughing shyly.

-So? Emily launched. What is it?

-A pitiful attempt to make poetry, she says laughing, and a coded message.

-OOH, At least one who gave me this letter seemed anxious that you have it. I think that you expect elsewhere.

-I do not doubt it, thank you for letting me be transmitted.

-Please, said the young woman, smiling, have a good evening and tomorrow.

-See you tomorrow, simply replied Julia.

She looked at her friend and rushed from the room. Then she quickly changed and left the hospital in a no hurry, going without hesitation in a corner of the parck illuminated by the setting sun. She knew this place as it had ever gone there three times during the past week.

She shook her head from left to right by seeing who was there, with a cloth on a bench on which then he placed a box of pizza.

Julia did not have time to show him her presence, he looked up at her and gave her the most tender smiles.

-I see you got my message Doctor, he said softly as she approached.

-Indeed Detective. But what do you do?

-I hope that you have not had dinner yet? I thought you wanted a vegetarian pizza, your favorite I think.

-Well, you know too much about me, said Julia laughing, and how could you get all that?

-It's my job, said William, do you want to join me?

-Yes, the young woman replied, blushing before sitting down the bench.

They began to eat and talk about everything and nothing, as they so often did. Well then, suddenly, the young man walked away a little and looked carefully before speaking.

-Doctor, I have to show you something. I can't wait after dinner.

She was speechless a moment, looking him before he puts his hands on his knees and his feet on the ground and, with difficulty, he stood up, standing on the armrests of the chair. Once standing, he looked up at her. He believed detect a tear before she rises in turn and approaching him.

-You ... You can stand, Julia stammered.

-I have done it this morning and I wanted ... that you are the first to know.

-Oh, it's great Detective, she exclaimed with joy, smiling widely.

-I can't walk yet but ...

-But it will come soon, I'm so happy for you.

He granted him his best smile and she gasped. She had only one desire at this time; throw herself into his arms and kiss him tenderly.

But William surmised his strength and began to waver, then she took a step towards him and put a hand on his chest and another in his back to try to help him seated back. Once in his chair, she found herself on her knees, her hands holding his, his eyes lost in hers.

-It's wonderful, she whispered simply, I did not doubt for a single second of your ability. I knew that you would come to overcome all that, and you did.

He wanted to answer her but a clearing of the throat sounded a little further and they soon separated by seeing who was there.

-Did I disturb ? Liza threw in a cold voice.

-No Liza, I ... Dr. Ogden and I ...

-I was coming to see how the new Detective is going and to see if he did not want to eat something other than cafeteria's food, Julia launched with insurance, I, I'll go now, obviously, I leave among you to excellent hands Detective, good evening, she said just before leaving, good evening Master. Millner.

-Good evening Dr. Ogden, said her still coldly.

William stood there, motionless, watching from Julia for a long time while Liza walked to him at a slow step. She looked at him in detail and then realized at that moment why he had changed since his accident, why his face lit up in the presence of this woman, why he seemed so distant with her, why he had a sketch of her in the drawer of his desk. William knew this woman, it was clear and the way they looks each other, they were in love. Jealousy seized Liza knowing they probably had an affair, and without a word she went out of her bag the sheet she had taken to the police station and handed it to her fiance, placing it directly under his nose.

-Who is this woman and from where do you know her William?

* * *

><p><em>To be continued ...<em>


	12. Quarrels

They put a few minutes to arrange the affairs of the dinner and join the Detective Murdoch's bedroom. He did not want an argument in public and use this time to try to find an excuse. But he did not find one and unfortunately Liza was a gifted lawyer.

-Do not think that I do not see what you play William, you're trying to save time.

Once the door closed behind them, she turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

-I'm waiting your explanations. How is it that I found a picture of this woman in the drawer of your desk.

-What were you doing in my office?

-Do not answer a question with another question.

-I am entitled wonder, muttered William.

-I was fetched your book, she called him by throwing a book on a critical and explanatory study poems and Bayron Sheilley, since when do you get interested in poetry?

-I have always loved poetry.

-You always preferred to play baseball instead come whisper me poems in the hollow of the ear, sighed Liza, tell me what happens William, I do not recognize you.

-I am no longer at the university, that's all.

-Oh and that's why you are with this Doctor? You need a "change"? I'm not good enough for you? Oh and then, perhaps her, she manages to make it work with what men think? She must be very good at it, perhaps she gives special treatment to all patients.

- Enough, William growled as he approached her, I forbid you to talk about her that way do you hear me?

-And you defend her?

-I do not allow you to mess. You don't know her.

_Oh, it's because you're in love with her, it is not?

-You know nothing Liza.

-Stop lying to me, scolded the young woman, I see the way you look at her, I see your smile, you're not even smart enough to keep you from stroking her in my presence. So tell me how long do you have an affair with her.

-I have NOT an affair with Dr. Ogden.

-But you'd like it? Admit that you dream of stroking her skin, kissing and touching her, you want to give her pleasure and ...

Liza didn't finish her sentence, William used all his strength to get up and take her wrist that he pressed forcefully.

-William, said the woman unprepared from his state and half surprise, half scared.

-Liza I will not repeat myself, withdraw immediately what you said about Dr. Ogden.

-Otherwise, you're gonna hit me? We both know that you're unable to.

He looked angrily but did not move, then a few seconds later, he released her and sat in silence. He then walked over to the window and looked outside. He spoke calmly, without looking.

-I've never met this woman before my accident.

-Why this photo was ...

-It's a robot portrait, cut William, not a photo. It was in my office because I have seen her before.

-You just told me you did not know her, is once again carried his fiancée.

-In my dreams, William murmured, all these nightmares I do for months, all these strange dreams, she is there.

-You're telling me that you fantasize about her?

-This is not a fantasy, it's as if it was ... memories of another life.

-Listen William, I generally like your imagination but there it crosses the line. If you make her love, told me and we can go ahead and ...

-I love her, sighed William, you are right.

-You dare say it like that?

The young man turned and walked toward her again.

-How do you want me to tell you otherwise?

-You're a bastard and believe me she will pay too.

-Liza no, ...

The young woman felt the tears running down her cheeks and spoke so strong again.

-I will destroy her career.

-It's me who hurt you, not her, do not get her involved in that, I beg you.

-What I do not get her involved in that? It is the heart of the problem. A Doctor who has an affair with a patient that is against the law.

-I HAVE NOT AN AFFAIR WITH DOCTOR OGDEN, William cried.

Hardly had he finished his sentence when the door swung open on Dr. Garland, quite upset.

-What Is thIS fuss? You beings in a hospital, dammit.

Silence fell, William felt his heart sink in his chest. There was no way he did not hear the end of their conversation. Darcy was pale as a sheet, Liza looked at him with anger, and he was immobile and terrified.

-What Is he going on here Detective Murdoch? Darcy threw bitterly.

-Nothing Doctor, we ...

-My fiance told me his prodigious progress with Dr. Ogden, your wife, I think. He is sensitive below the belt now.

Darcy frowned and pursed his lips a moment before speaking again.

-I would like that you leave Miss Millner we are in a hospital and patients sit here.

-I understand, I will, after all, she said, removing her engagement ring and throwing to William, it's all over.

-Liza I beg you, stay and listen to me.

-No, it is clear that you no longer need me, she said quietly left the room without looking back, goodbye William.

William walked a little towards the door but Darcy barred his way, giving him a black eye.

-You'd better rest Detective. In your state, it would be better.

William did not answer and Darcy left the room in turn. He was going home since a discussion with his wife was required, and urgently.

* * *

><p>Julia came out of the shower. She wrapped herself in her robe and joined the kitchen to serve a glass of red wine. Once done, she took a book of poetry that she particularly liked and which she had spoken with William that week. She joined the terrace and sat on wooden rocking, patting the cushions to sit comfortably. She opened her book and began to read quietly for a few minutes before she heard the door slam input. She gasped and stood up upon hearing her husband call.<p>

-Julia? Julia where are you?

-I'm here, the young woman replied, rising.

She crossed Darcy on the doorstep. He looked at her from head to toe and she felt terribly uncomfortable.

-You do not have to stay in the hospital tonight?

-Why, do you hide your lover in the closet?

-I beg your pardon? Julia threw stunned.

-I decided to go that's all.

Julia did not answer and he spoke again.

-What have you for dinner tonight?

-Look in the fridge, there should be something. I have not cooked.

-Have you already ate?

-Yes.

-With Detective Murdoch? We saw you in the park, Darcy added as she remained speechless.

-Darcy, what did I do wrong? Sighed the young woman.

-I do not know, for you to tell me.

-I did not want to play guessing games, launched Julia raising her eyes before trying to go inside again.

But Darcy grabbed her arm and stopped her.

-They say that you have an affair with him. Is that true?

-What?

He looked her in detail and raised an eyebrow.

-Are you naked under your robe?

-I'm out of the shower, then yes, I'm naked under my robe and you do not worry rumors of the hospital, they invent new every week.

-This is not a rumor from the hospital, I learned from the mouth of his girlfriend.

-His fiancee?

Darcy did not move and Julia swallowed hard.

-Release me, you hurt me, she said shyly.

-Tell me that you don't have an affair with him.

-Of course I don't have an affair with him Darcy, he is a patient and ...

-It's just because the relationship Doctor / patient is liable to dismiss? Do you ever thought of this possibility?

-No, Darcy, you're my husband and I love you. I do not deceive you.

-That's why you called me William?

-I've never called William, Julia was furious, now let me pass.

-You lie to me and I hate being lied to. Honey, he said into her ear in a tone which froze her for a second.

He dropped her hand and put his hands on the knot of her robe to open softly. Julia placed her hands on his and spoke.

-Not tonight Darcy.

-Oh so tonight, he grumbled in approaching her to kiss her neck, and you dare to call me William or I break both his legs in his sleep tomorrow.

She felt his hands on her entire body, feeling his fingers between her legs bluntly.

-Darcy, I beg you do not do that.

-If you want to behave like a whore, act like a whore.

She then violently pushed and slapped him in the second. Darcy chuckled and looked a long time.

-He will never touch you, believe me, he never will.

-Get out Darcy, threw Julia angrily, leave this house NOW.

-This house is mine.

-Oh no, it has never been and never will be. And I'll never be yours in the future. I want a divorce Darcy.

-You do not know what you're doing.

-I know very well. Get out and not approach me.

-This is not over Julia, I will fight for you, I will fight, repeated the young man before leaving the house without looking back.

Julia sighed deeply when she heard the door close. She put her robe back on her and walked to the door to lock it. Then she joined the bathroom and showered again, not supporting even feel the hands of her husband on her. She did not understand the man he had become. She hated everything about him today and divorce was the best decision she could make. Darcy she had known and loved was no longer anything this man imbued his person, manipulative and jealous he had become. Never once would have acted as he did that night. Julia counted on the fact that he never acts that way with her anymore.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	13. Rumors

_Thank you so much for the kind words ;) Hope you will like the next chapters ! _

* * *

><p>It was a week since Julia heard the rumors on her way through the corridors of the hospital. One week she supported the sounds of the most absurd and hurtful words. But she was the daughter of the director after all, so no one dared to confront head on. She could not stand this. She tried to ignore it as best she could, but her heart was always darken a little more. She had one wish, join the bedroom of Detective Murdoch, find refuge with him, see him and talk to him, snuggling into his arms. She wanted to ask him what had really happened once she had left in the park that night. But she knew that reaction as it would aggravate the situation. We watched her every move, go to the bedroom of William would have very bad for her reputation and would obviously fueled the wildest rumors.<p>

She took refuge in the rest room, sighing deeply, opening her locker. She found a capsule of beer and closed her eyes. She took it between her fingers and without thinking brought it to her lips.

-Why is life so complicated? She whispered. Why do not I just have the right to love you?

She smiled, feeling very silly talking to a capsule of beer. But closing her eyes, what she saw was not this insignificant object, it was his face, his smile, his eyes, the memories she had with him. She opened her eyes and rested the capsule before granting a look at a white envelope on which she had just written his first name.

_"William" _

She never called him "William", except in her dreams. Julia closed her locker and breathed deeply, giving courage, then she left the empty room to rush on the open space. She met a nurse who handed her an envelope on which there was writing.

_"For Dr. Ogden" _

Julia frowned and looked at her colleague.

-It must come from one of your patients, I hope that with this one you are not too close because the view of writing, he looks very young. Oh and he also left a bouquet of red roses that you see there.

Julia went to the desk and looked at the bouquet without reply. Then she opened the envelope. Immediately a huge smile appeared on her lips.

_"Dear Dr. Ogden, _

_I offer you this bouquet of roses because you cared for me and now I am cured. I am much better and Alexandra agreed to go to the movies with me. My mom will be with us, but I am very happy. _

_Thank you. _

_Alvin Jones "_

Julia could not help but left a tear and before she has had time to move, another Doctor came next to her and spoke dryly, handing her a paper.

-You appointment with the Director.

Julia took the note and looked at a few moments.

-Are you kidding? This note dated from yesterday. I have an appointment in ten minutes.

-I have forgotten to forward you, but what difference does it make? Dad waiting for his princess.

She was about to retort but something changed her mind. Really, after all they had and she did not know why. But she knew what a scandal on the open space of Emergency would result. Then she swallowed her pride and took another look at the flowers she immediately took it and went to hide in her locker.

* * *

><p>She went to the upper floors. She took the stairs, for having as late as possible this conversation with her father. Check the third floor, she met two doctors who disputed. She did not need to stay long to find out who it was, she knew well.<p>

-I forbid you to approach her, this is clear?

-She is my wife, it's up to you not to approach her.

Julia came and looked at them in turn.

-Can I know what's going on?

-Julia, launched Darcy approaching a leap towards her, this is right you had flowers this morning? From this guy, it is not ?

-It does not concern you anymore as I know, Julia grumbled passing beside him.

But he grabbed her by the arm and gave him a black eye.

-I think I told you to not touch me.

Isaac stepped between them.

-Darcy, release her.

-Oh you farm, right? I know you play the knights in the hope that one day you could have sex with her, not because I board?

-Say again of what you just said? Isaac launched approaching just over him.

-I just said that it's been years that you turn around her, hoping to have sex with her. But obviously if she wanted she would have done long ago.

-You're a beautiful junk Darcy, at least I do not force women to give me anything at all.

-Well, you're unable to do anything at all.

Hardly had he finished his sentence when Isaac fell on him and gave him a violent punch. Darcy caught off guard accused hard kick and wanted to return it, but Julia interjected. She remained motionless for a few moments, feeling the burn on her cheek before the two men approach her.

-Leave me both, she shouted angrily, you do not see that you behave like kids fighting over a toy? I'M NOT A TOY!

-Julia, I'll just ...

-Darcy has right Isaac, Julia cut, what happens between my husband and I do not look at you. I appreciate your dedication but I will wish you thee go, right away.

Isaac nodded and went against the heart, casting a cold eye on Darcy. Once he was a safe distance, approached Julia and slipped his hand into her back.

-Forgive me, I, I do not know what's happening to me lately. I'm jealous, incredibly jealous and ... forgive me for the other night Julia.

He took her face gently in his hands and his eyes anchored in hers.

-I love you baby, you know. I got carried away by anger, I regret, I regret. We try to forget about it, okay? I do not want a divorce, I love you, I love you.

Julia did not move when he took a step closer to her to kiss her lips. She did not move when he walked away again and stroked her cheek.

-Let me to forgive me, give me another chance.

-And how are you going to forgive, tell me?

-I ... what do you say to dinner tonight? In your favorite restaurant and we could go watch a movie and walk along the lake.

-As we did before I became your wife?

-As before, repeated Darcy smiling.

-I have to think about it Darcy, Julia replied softly, for now I have to go to meet my father and I'm already late.

-Well, keep me informed.

-I would, nodded Julia, before she put a kiss on his cheek and Julia leave the hall without looking back, joining at a run upstairs where was the office of her father for an interview she already knew stormy.

* * *

><p>And Julia was not mistaken. The appearance impassivity of her father boded no good and she knew it. She was there, sitting in that chair in front of him, silent since she had entered a few minutes earlier. Her father looked at her in silence for a long time.<p>

-Why did you asked me to come? Julia ventured after a few minutes.

-For this, just growled his father giving her a folder on the desktop.

She took it and read it quickly then he spoke again in a quiet voice.

-The Master Millner filed a complaint against you. It seems that you had an affair with her fiance, one of your patients.

-This is not true, answered Julia calmly.

-The witnesses have seen repeatedly in the parks together, you visit him regularly in his bedroom at any time of day or night and for several days of rumors in the corridors of the hospital. That's a lot of coincidences.

-And you're willing to believe them rather than your daughter that told you that she is innocent?

-I do not know, he grumbled, but what is true or not, I think it's time I sign these documents.

He pulled out another file of his office and Julia recognized her resignation letter.

-Am I dismiss, she murmured stunned.

-No darling, you resigned.

-I see, she said with a mirthless laugh, thank you for supporting me dad.

-That's I do.

-This is why you sign my letter of resignation today without even taking the time to defend myself against these accusations.

-I leadership this hospital and I have a reputation to maintain, you do not realize how important it is. You never understood.

-It is probably much more important than your daughter has in your eyes, threw Julia standing up and throwing the papers she was still holding, the office or hospital is quiet tone to you and your reputation and I will not be scratched. I go on the field. My business will be cleared within an hour. Watches well that the whole hospital is aware. The brash and outrageous Dr. Ogden leaves.

She went to the door and opened before his father spoke again.

-I'm sorry Julia.

-Me too dad, me too, she said without looking before leaving and closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	14. Kiss

_Since their first meeting and their first kiss, William was only thinking about her. He tried to focus on his work, but unfortunately, or fortunately, the police station was quiet lately. He had only one desire, to go to the morgue and kiss her again and again, like that night in the park, that night, where for the first time his lips brushed hers, where his body pressed against hers, where he felt the delicious sweet taste of her skin. William needed to feel what he felt at that moment, he needed her, just her, and when she was not there, she did not leave his thoughts. _

_He was finally able to focus a bit on his work when she popped into his office as a cannonball. He had no time to react as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him, finally. He relived this contact, the delicious sensation of letting his tongue dance with hers, her breast pressed against his chest, the scent that emanated from her hair. She already retreated but did not hear it that way and pulled her against him once again to extend that moment, that moment he would not forget it for the world. Well then she stepped back and she confessed that she had come to bring him a gift. William was happy that day, because the greatest gift she could do was her love, her kisses, her smiles, her embrace, her presence. He wanted to know this happiness forever, to her, to let his fingers caress her back, playing with the blond curls escaping from her bun, sliding his tongue over her lips as the ultimate torture before sharing another sensual dance. William knew that the greatest gift she could offer him was such a hug, he did not ask for more, he did not want it._

* * *

><p>The young woman took a few short minutes to pack her things, went back to her car to empty her locker. She withdrew her name and sighed deeply. Then she threw her coat into a corner and left the room, a simple envelope in hand, stethoscope and bouquet of roses she had.<p>

She met Emily before the gates Emergency and she smiled shyly.

-I'm sorry Julia, murmured her friend, I learned of your resignation if it was a resignation.

-It was, lied to half the young woman, well, she added, holding out her stethoscope, with this one you will not have any problems.

-You could have still needed.

-I do not think so, sighed Julia, it's over.

-What are you gonna do?

-I restore my house and maybe I'll go on vacation, finally it will depend on two or three things before and Darcy. I will see.

-Are you at last see Detective Murdoch?

-No, and I also wish you could give him something from me, threw Julia handed her the envelope.

-No, you will give unto him, threw her Emily designating a brief movement of the head the young man who was further in the park, I think he is waiting for you.

When Julia saw him, her heart jumped in her chest. She met his gaze and William immediately vanished into the calm place they had used to meet.

-Go, Emily whispered, go or you'll regret it. You can not leave without saying goodbye.

Julia nodded shyly and greeted her friend before heading to the place she knew where William stood, standing, barely supported by crutches. She walked timidly toward him as he did not move.

* * *

><p>It was not until she stood close to him, she answered, smiling shyly.<p>

-You're standing Detective.

-And you, you are injured, William replied simply noticing redness on her face, what happened to you?

-Oh, it's nothing, Julia sighed, laying her hand on his cheek still painful, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

-I heard that you are leaving Doctor.

Julia looked down and felt the sadness win her heart.

-It must be so, I submitted my resignation the day I met you. It was only a matter of time before it becomes effective.

-Do I am not the reason for your departure? I've heard all these rumors and I apologize. I did not want things to go that way. It's my fault and I will do everything to fix the situation.

-Do not worry for me, whispered Julia, I have seen others.

-You can not let them talk behind your back. And from leaving you would prove them right. You are a wonderful Doctor and this story could break your career. I will tell them they are wrong, that ...

-They were not completely wrong, you know? You are the reason I stayed so far, confessed Julia smiling, but I have to leave, leave this place, leave your life.

William took a step closer to her to come to a few inches from her, so close he could feel her breath on his lips.

-Do not leave me, please.

Julia smiled and could not help stroking his cheek a few seconds.

-I've saved your life Detective, you will soon leave the hospital, so now you have to live.

-Not without you.

Julia did not answer and anchored hier eyes into his. She had her hand on his and the other hand still on his cheek. She wanted to kiss him, she would die of envy. He was so close she felt the desire so special to unite them. Her heart was pounding, her breath was cut, her legs shaking. Her whole body was reacting to the proximity of this man. Just as his body reacted to her perfume, her smile, her eyes. William was still a few inches that separated her. He slipped a hand through her hair and the other in the small of her back to draw against him, very gently. Julia had to support him so they do not collapse on the floor. But she did not care much. She closed her eyes. Her lips came into contact with those of William. Her heart rate panicked, her breathing became jerky. Quickly but gently, the young man broke the barrier of her lips to come taste her tongue. They led a fierce fight slow and sensual. They let their tongues entangled again and again, not caring that the blast was running them.

Julia felt at peace. She saw his face constantly, she had delicious shivers imagining extend his sweet torture. She imagined feel his fingers on her skin, his tongue over every inch of her body. She knew what she was feeling at that moment, she did not know where it came from, but it was clear. It was him, it had always been, and it always would be. When they had to split up to catch their breath, they have not even paid attention to the sighs of pleasure that escaped from their throats, Julia kept her eyes closed. She had a feeling of remembering such kisses as if she had dreamed so many times.

-William, she sighed with desire.

She opened her eyes, realizing what she had always known.

-We found each other, she whispered with a smile on her lips.

-I always knew we would, William replied, patting her lips with his thumb.

She stared into his and kissed him in turn with much delicacy, yet sure to let her tongue dance with his. And slowly, she left his mouth. Her hand slid down his cheek to come get lost in his neck and he appreciated the touch, closing his eyes. He let his hand travel in the back of the young woman and he touched her nose with his.

-William, she said tenderly before meeting his eyes again, I can not. I'm married and you're engaged ... I'm sorry, she said on his lips before placing a last long kiss, forgive me, she whispered, resting her forehead against his for a second.

-No, no do not let me, murmured the young man, not now, do not leave me again.

Then, without another word, she moved away from him, feeling tears burn her skin. She gave him one last look.

-Do not forget me, she said shyly.

William wavered within a moment and watched her go with a complete misunderstanding.

-Julia, JULIA.

But the young woman did not look back and went almost running. Exhausted, William tried to take a step towards her to catch up. But he fell on the ground with a cry of pain. He looked at the bouquet of flowers that was on the ground, this bouquet she had dropped during their embrace, these red roses, her favorite flowers. He did not know how he knew, but he knew that was it. The young man joined the bank as well as possible and sat down. He remained there for many minutes, the heart in tatters, lost in the empty eyes. He had found her, but he had this strange feeling of having lost her once again, and forever.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	15. Letters

It had been weeks since he was at the hospital. Weeks he had nearly lost his life, weeks he was alive again, for weeks she had saved him, for weeks she had found him.

William was sitting on his bed. He read for the hundredth time the letter he had found in the pocket of his jacket. He was convinced that she had slipped there during their embrace, when he felt alive, finally.

_Dear William, _

_I hope not to offend you if I may use your first name. If you are reading this letter is that you are going much better and that you leave the hospital, it is also that I have not had the courage to talk to you. I wanted to thank you. You have said repeatedly that I saved your life, but it is wrong, it is you who have saved mine by entering such a brutal manner. You showed me what the essential things that I really have, and for that I can never thank you enough. _

_I must also admit that our meeting troubled me deeply, that YOU troubled me and I know not why this is the case. You will find it can be silly, but I feel I know you, that you have always known me and that you are the only person who can read my soul and touch my heart just by crossing my eyes. _

_William I made you my goodbye. I wish you all the happiness in the world and I hope that your future can be filled with joy. Take good care of you Detective. _

_Tenderly, _

_Dr. Julia Ogden. _

William sighed and dropped from the envelope a capsule of beer he squeezed between his fingers, closing his eyes. That was all she had left him, the memory of her eyes, the sound of her voice, her smile, the sweetness of her kisses and delicacy of his fingers on her skin. When he held the capsule and he closed his eyes, he had almost the feeling of feel her beside him, as a second to the next, she would put her hand on his shoulder and a kiss under him under his ear, whisper his name she lip and he would feel her breath on his skin. William thought of her every second and jerked each time he heard the sound of heels in the hallway. He dreamed of her every night and woke up every morning with a heavy heart knowing that once again he would not see her. He picked a rose in the park that night, and he stroked for several minutes a petal, imagining caressing the soft skin of the young woman for hours. Well then, finally, he returned to his room and found the letter.

* * *

><p>Today, William was leaving the hospital, finally, yet his heart ached horribly. He had no way to contact her. He wrote a letter in turn, he quietly gave Julia's friend, Dr. Emily Grace begging to send it to her. William did not know if she had done, but one thing was certain, Julia did not come.<p>

The young man took his bag and walked to the door of his room, still supported by a crutch, because unable to walk without supports. He took one last look behind him, remembering the times he had spent here, to laugh and talk with Dr. Ogden, for hours. Then, with a sigh, he left the room. He went to the administration and settled all the papers when a voice called out that he knew.

-William?

He turned to her, surprised, and did not move until she came to him and snuggled into his arms.

-Liza, I ... I thought you did not want to see me, you no longer responding to my emails and ...

The young woman broke a little and kissed him on his lips.

-Forgive me William, I was jealous, but that's because I love you, I love you so much and I can not live without you. I learned from George that you were going out today and I've take my day. Let's go together honey, I made you your favorite dish. We have only to spend an evening both quiet, I beg your pardon. I do not want to leave you, I want to live the rest of my life with you.

William, remained motionless for a few moments before nodding, smiling, he slipped his hand under the chin of the young woman and she is immediately kissed him. He did not resist, but his heart was bleeding in his chest. He did not feel for Liza how he felt when Julia had kissed that way. He did not shake, he did not feel that delicious heat in his entire body, he did not miss any reason.

Breathless, he broke some of the young woman and she immediately took his bag.

-I'll put it in the car and come back to help you.

-Thanks, William nodded.

Liza went quickly and the young man sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he saw Dr. Ogden colleague a little further and walked toward her.

-Doctor Grace.

-Oh, Detective Murdoch, how are you?

-Well, I ... I go out today.

-Here is an excellent news.

-Doctor did you sent the envelope I gave you to Dr. Ogden? William continued without paying attention to the answer of the young woman.

-I did Detective, but ...

-But? William went who wanted to know more.

-Whether she read it, all I can say is that she received.

-I understand, murmured William, thank you Doctor.

-You're welcome, Emily said, smiling apologetically.

The young woman walked away and Liza came again beside him.

-Can we go? Have you finished here? Everything is settled?

-It seams so indeed, muttered William, I have nothing more to do here.

He turned to her and put his arm around her waist. Liza pressed herself against him and both left the building. They came outside as the rain beat their face. So Liza pulled out her umbrella and pressed against her boyfriend so it can protect both.

-I am so happy that you leave this place,especially walking, threw the young woman before kissing.

- Me too Liza, me too, said William.

The young woman stood motionless a little further. Fully wrapped in a black cloak, under an umbrella, she watched the scene unfolding before her eyes. William was in the arms of his girlfriend and they shared a languorous kiss. He seemed happy and she also seemed thrilled. Julia smiled shyly, after all, she had what she wanted. She was ousted from William's life and today she took her "booty". Julia sighed, shaking her head from left to right. This woman had to love him, but not as she does, it seems, for her, she did not see it as a "piece of meat". She was ready to fade, leaving his life seeing that he was happy. It was everything she wanted him, to be happy with or without her and apparently it would without her. Yet she felt a tear slip down her cheek and she closed her eyes for a moment.

-Goodbye William, she whispered.

Then she left the park and walked for several minutes in the rain, lost in thought, dreaming of him again and again.

* * *

><p>Julia was refrigerated. She had spent hours in the streets of the city. Then she had stopped in a cafe, ordered her favorite drink and had returned home. She took a long, hot shower. Her thoughts were inevitably to the man she had been seeing earlier in the day and soon she regretted having to leave him have so much space in her mind. Eyes closed, feeling the water trickle over her body, she imagined the feeling of him in her back, feeling his naked body against hers, his hands traveling on her stomach and breast, kissing her neck and shoulders . She could still feel delicious chills thinking back to his kiss, the feeling of his fingers sliding in her back and in her hair. Julia shivered. She opened her eyes and saw that once again she was alone. She closed the water and wrapped in a huge towel. Then she dried off and dressed. She dropped on the sofa in front of the fireplace and lit a cigarette. Her eyes fell on a small envelope that was on the table in her living room. She opened it and read again what was there.<p>

_Dear Julia, _

_I received the letter you sent me and I hope you will also thereof. I need to see you, I must tell you what I feel for you, I must explain what happened in the park. I need to see you. Please, find me on 08 when I left the hospital or even before. I can not bear that we parted in this way, not after what happened. I expect you. Come. _

_Tenderly,_

_William. _

Julia sighed deeply folded the letter again. Obviously, he meant that he wanted to forget her and live with his fiancée. She did not see any other explanation. But she was hurt deeply, having seen on his arm, having believed for a second he held her. Ask him to come to see that the sets had been the worst cowardice he could do. She was angry. She loved him and he loved another, and he was not able to tell her to her face.

She gave one last look at the letter she still held. Then she knelt in front of the fireplace and pulled out its lighter. She slowly burned paper and dropped into the cave. She got up and grabbed her phone. She waited a few rings before hearing her husband's voice on the other end of the wire.

-Darcy? She said shyly. How would you like to go to the restaurant tonight? And maybe ... well I do not know, you'll be able to use your imagination for the rest of the evening.

_-I'm not at the hospital, of course I have really wanted. And you know I have imagination, he says, laughing. _

-Indeed, whispered Julia, do you come here at twenty hours?

_-I'll be there my love. _

-Alright, so I'll wait, said Julia, smiling before hanging up.

She does not look at the paper continued to burn. She sighed deeply and went to her bedroom to wear other clothes and get ready for her appointment with her husband. She was about to forget William, forever.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	16. Secret

_2 months later_

This november was particularly cold. The snow had invaded the streets of the city and was in huge piles on the edges of sidewalks. Strangers hurrying to join the overheated buildings and crowded cafes to store heat. Toronto idling, but Toronto was still the nest it had always been.

The young man was seated at his desk, reading over the findings of the examiner on the discovery of a body in an alley the day before. William had resumed his duties and spent most of his time to his work, as before, as if he had never been injured. Almost. He kept a scar on his left, and another in his heart. Most of the time he could ignore them, but they reminded him too often. At night, when he left his bed after giving a last look at the woman who was sleeping against him, when he immersed himself in the contemplation of the city, when a young blonde woman crossed the street. It was only two months and it seemed like it was an eternity. William then plunged into his work, he tried to focus on the wedding preparations. Liza and he had decided to marry in the spring, they had a date, April 25th. Every day, Liza marked a small cross on the calendar, and every day the heart of William darken a little more. He knew there was still time to cancel everything, but after all, he knew he wanted to Liza and he did not want to hurt her. She could not understand what he felt for Julia and he doubted she culd do one day. He knew that time would work miracles. He would be happy with Liza and forget Julia once and for all.

The young man sighed deeply and looked up from his report.

-George?

He waited a few seconds and got up, making the open space to meet with his colleague, but he was not there.

-Henry have you seen George?

-A the morgue Detective, the young man replied with a smile, since the new coroner replaced Grams, he is always filled to the morgue.

William sighed deeply and took the way to the morgue, two floors below. He could not blame his colleague, he understood very well what it is to want to spend time with the young woman he liked. He wondered what would be his reaction if the pathologist was Dr Ogden and not Dr Grace.

Emily had left the hospital shortly after Julia. She could not stand the excitement of Emergency and complaints from patients. She had a passion for criminology after meeting Constable Crabtree and so she applied for the post of medical examiner who freed. He had to go through different stages and several reviews. But the young woman was brilliant and well recommended, it took her some time to take office. To the delight of George, because William suspected that a particular attachment to her.

-When did you say it's takes place? Asked the young woman.

-April 25th, said George, but you should see the detective, it is increasingly bleak, as the days pass. I've never seen him like this.

-All men fear marriage, Emily launched by simply shrug, you all afraid of losing your freedom.

-No Emily, it's something else. I know him for years, he was always distant, lost in thought, but he had this little twinkle in his eyes he hasn't today.

-A spark in his eyes? Emily threw laughing. George, you can be so romantic.

The young man smiled shyly and blushed without another word.

-Do you know what I think? Said the young woman. I think he is in love and he lost the woman he loves. He clings to the idea of marrying his girlfriend because he is a good man, just and right, but he does not notice how much he suffers from having lost the love of his life.

-And you think I'm romantic? George muttered, raising an eyebrow.

-Listen George, I have to tell you something, but promise me not to tell anyone, especially the detective.

-I'm listen to you? Said the young man approaching her.

-Doctor Ogden, do you remember her?

-Of Course, she saved the life of Detective and ... that's her?

-I am sure. I saw them both several times. They had something in their eyes, they had little touches one to the other.

-It would explain the fact that he seemed much better at the hospital since he returned.

-But what you need to know is that Julia did not resign, she was fired because a complaint was filed against her.

-How do you know?

-The whole hospital spoke about it and even if I never attaches great importance to rumors, Julia is my friend and we talked a little. The fiancé of the Detective accuse Julia of having an affair with him and to cover-up of a scandal, she was asked to leave the hospital.

-And Detective will marry the one who destroyed the career of the woman he loves?

-I think he does not know. Julia told me long after I insisted. She prefers to keep it a secret and know that he is happy. Well then, do not forget that Julia is also married.

-But he have to know, George was furious, if Mr. Millner has acted in this way and if Dr. Ogden is in love with the detective as he is in love with her, they must ...

A clearing of the throat and cut off the young man. The two young people looked up to him who had entered. William stood there, impassive and yet nervous. He heard more than he would have liked.

-George, I need you, he simply said in a monotone ton, join me at the bottom, we must go to Miss Oliver.

-Yes Sir, nodded shyly young man.

-Doctor Grace, William simply threw before leaving the room.

-Detective, Constable, replied in a whisper Emily.

She met the eyes of George, and without a word, this one also went, joining his superior for minutes or even hours he knew hard. He knew the detective and knew he hated to talk about his private life, especially in her back. He would have to bear his bad temper today.

* * *

><p>William was sitting at the glass table in the dining room. He ate quietly, listening with half an ear the words of his girlfriend in front of him.<p>

-So what do you prefer? Pink or salmon?

-What you what Liza, muttered William giving her barely a glance.

-It's our marriage William, you would have to get involved a little.

-I am.

-Ah yes? Threw the young woman raised an eyebrow in heaven.

-I sent invitations to my colleagues today, he said timidly to justify.

-It's a start, sighed Liza, have you chosen your bestman?

-I have not thought about the question.

-William!

He raised a startled look at her as she left the table quite upset.

-What? Replied the young man, stopping to chew the meat he had just put in the mouth.

-The bestman is very important, it is even one of the things that comes to mind first.

-Not at first, murmured William giving his attention to his plate.

-Ah yes? And then what did you think of first?

-If I could trust the woman who was to share my life, he said, feeling the tension build slowly, if she was one made for me, if she loved me enough to always be honest with me.

- I think you do this before to your proposal to this woman in question, right?

-It depends on whether she has changed or not. If she remains that she has always been and I know well, or whether, instead, if she becomes a complete stranger acting out of jealousy, pettiness and profit.

-I am not sure to follow you, Liza whispered.

William sighed softly and stood up in turn to face her.

-I heard funny things today Liza. I heard that the resignation of Dr. Ogden was forced by a complaint filed against her by you.

-Doctor Ogden, Liza said a mirthless laugh, here we are.

-Why did you do that? William asked calmly.

-Because I love you, that's obvious.

-If you really loved me, you would trust me, you'd let me come to you, you would not need to move her away from my life that way. You broke her career do you realize?

-If I had done William, we would not have this conversation and you know as well as me. I have not forgotten that you told me to love her, and that is a thousand times worse than having an affair with her. Because what tells me that you do not think about her when you make love to me? Who told me that the day you will meet her road once again you will not let me down? Do you go accounts of what I saw? Part of your heart belongs to her and I have to live with it the rest of my days.

The young man remained silent for a few moments before speaking again calmly.

-So I think in this case it would be better to cancel it. We have nothing to do together Liza. I care about you, but I can not forget what you did. Because I ...

-Because you love her more than me, ended the young woman in a breath, but William, she is no longer part of your life today.

-I prefer to be alone than to hurt you.

-Because by breaking with me, you think you don't?

-You will recover and find a man who will make you happy, but not me. It was a mistake to try to resume our relationship. We can not continue to lie to us in this way.

-I see, sighed the young woman looking at the floor, I'll take some business to go to the hotel and I'll pick the rest as soon as I can.

William simply nodded and looked away. But before she left the room, she spoke again.

-You see, you close the problem of the flowers, we no longer have to wonder if we want pink or salmon.

The young man did not answer. He stood there motionless for several minutes until Liza bowed and left the apartment. When she closed the door behind her, a weight flew from his heart. He knew he had done the right thing. Liza was right, he loved Julia more than he loved her. And even if he never had to see her, he could not impose this pain to his fiancee. He was the only one to suffer, but William was confident, time worked miracles.

* * *

><p>to be continued ...<p> 


	17. Sisters

The holiday season approaching. The streets are adorned fir trees of different sizes, garlands and windows were decorated. The stars twinkled above the streets and in the eyes of children. It was a magical time, a time that she particularly liked.

Julia walked absently in the street, a hot cup of coffee in hand. She watched for several minutes passersby, all of these families, these children, these couples. Those who shared tender kisses, those who fought for rather choose a particular gift. She smiled shyly, looking at all these strangers. She especially loved those moments when she thought of nothing in particular, where she relished this moment, without asking questions, observing her fellow with an amused or a tender look.

Then the phone went out of her reverie. She looked at who could well call and sighed deeply before answering.

-Good morning Ruby, she said wearily, how are you?

_-Good morning Jules, Merry Christmas, threw her sister playfully, I am fine and you?_

-Ruby, Christmas is in two days.

_-I took a little ahead because I could not call you. I'm traveling._

-And where this time?

_-The Barbados._

-I see, Julia sighed walking along the busy avenue, with whom?

_-Frank, you do not know him, he worked at the channel._

-I thought so slightly, launched Julia laughed.

_-Tell Jules me, did you see my last report? I was on thr top, the audience soared._

-I will not miss it for anything, you know I turn on the television to see that my little sister shine on the screen.

_-Or for your romantic comedy from another time with star-crossed lovers, who all finished anyway good at the end of the film._

-If ut is to make fun of my cinematic tastes it was not a good reason to call me, Julia sighed half annoyed.

_-No, I wanted to know if you were going to spend Christmas with Dad in the cottage this year._

-Dad and I have a little disapointment,Julia grumbled.

_-Oh, it does not surprise me too much, as usual. Then you will spend a romantic Christmas with Darcy?_

-Darcy ... He has lot of work, simply said Julia.

_-You're going to spend Christmas alone? Ruby shot stunned._

-It's looks so, Julia sighed, looking forward to a showcase in which a teddybear was drumming.

_-I would like to ask you to come, but you may hold the candle and ..._

Julia listened with one ear, lost in the contemplation of this case. She imagined the space of a moment buying a gift like this one for a little boy, his little boy, who would have the black hairs as the night and the dark soft eyes, like the man who could be his father. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to focus on the words of her sister, echoing her way.

_-He appointed me as a featured announcer, that means next month ..._

Julia looked up at the sky. She loved her sister, but she had the gift of upset her after two minutes of conversation. Lost in thought and wondering when Ruby did finally leave her to say word, the young woman did not notice the young man arrived in front of her, laden with gifts and jostled her.

_-Excuse me madam, he said behind the pile of gifts._

Julia did not bother to reply, or to turn around and she continued to listen to her sister during her monologue during long and interminable minutes.

* * *

><p>William had not the slightest desire to spend the holidays alone in his empty apartment. He telephoned his sister, Susannah who lived in Montreal and he had not seen for months already. She was happy to welcome him home for a few days. William was looking forward to the reunion. He saw his sister rarely and spend time with her and her children would do good for him. But he had not bought any gifts. He then rushed into town and was carried by a fever of purchases. He found lots of toys for children, including a controller that he had seen in a shop window and he imagined give her son one day. He left the building with a pile of gifts so high he could not see where he walked. He could not prevent the young woman who had come before him. He apologized, but he had not heard answer. The space of a second he froze, believing recognize the blond hair flying behind her, and he loved this perfume. Then William shook his head from left to right, he was really trying to forget her as soon as possible if it does not want to go crazy.<p>

He resumed his race and shoved everything into his car before hitting the road. He was eager to arrive and forget all his worries to spend time with his family.

* * *

><p>Dinner happened in a quiet quite relative. The children of his sister were adorable, but his twin had both a strong character. Aged five years both Molly and Sarah were the spitting image of their mother, but they had the character of their father, much less than was wise Susannah. Roy, brother of three years, was just the opposite, quiet and reserved like him.<p>

Once the meal is finished, William helped his brother-in law to tidy the kitchen and do the dishes while her sister took care of putting the kids to bed. Once done, she joined them.

-William, you are our guest, you do not have to do that.

-I want to help you, you have so much to do.

Susannah sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before speaking again shyly.

-And If you came with me a few minutes on the terrace William?

-With this cold?

-You're not as brave as a child, I remember the time you spent sitting in our garden watching the stars.

-I am no longer so young, William replied, laughing.

Susannah did not answer him right away and offered her hand.

-Come, please.

He nodded and they both went their coat. The young woman took a blanket and they went out on the swing that was on the deck. Susannah laid her head on the shoulder of his brother, who closed his arms around her before put a kiss on her temple and watch the sky. They stood there long minutes. William looked down at his sister and watched a few moments.

-Do you have news from dad? Asked the young woman.

-No, not for some time. At last he was in Vancouver for "business." But that was five years ago.

-I see, murmured the young woman closing her eyes.

-You look exhausted Susannah.

-I am, sighed her sister without looking at him.

-The girls give you a hard time, huh?

-I do with, even if they are not easy every day. I enjoy every second with them, and John as Roy.

-And School? Everything is going well?

-Yes, she replied simply, students like me, at least I think. They are also disciplined. It could be worse.

-You've been doing this for ten years, I think you would know if students do not appreciate you.

-Sometimes some secrets are hidden, William.

He did not answer and looked up at the sky again. His sister was right, some secrets are sometimes undetectable.

-Can I ask you a question? Threw the young woman.

-I'm listening.

-What has happened with Liza?

-What makes you think it happened something?

-You're avoiding answering, you hardly talked about her at dinner, you called on a whim and you're here without her. I'm not a detective, but I'm not stupid.

-We are separated, simply sighed William, we broke off the engagement.

-Oh, I see. You knew, for so long everyone is consensus that you were made for each other.

-No Susannah, I have believed for years but this was not the case. I met another woman and she saved my life, both in the literal sense and figuratively. This is when I realized what I really was and that I made a mistake by marrying Liza. I care about her, but I do not like her how much I love this woman. Since we met, I only think about her, I feel I have always known, she is what I need. I love everything about her, even her flaws. I feel for her that I have never felt for Liza, even at the beginning of our relationship. I feel that she is the woman of my life.

-You talk about her with love and passion.

-Because this is what I feel, the young man sighed.

-Why are you not with her tonight in this case?

-The fate, sighed William chuckled, he seems to separate us at all costs.

-Life is short William, if this woman is the one for you as you seem to believe, if she is your soul mate, so do not waste your time. Find her and tell her what you feel for her.

-Who told you I have not already done it?

Susannah laughed shyly and looked to him to give him a tender smile and raise an eyebrow in heaven.

-I know you William. You do not know how to open your heart and yet your heart is full of love. If you had told her your feelings, right now you'd be with her and not with your little sister.

-You may be right, he admitted the young man, but I think that is too late now. There are too many barriers between us. I lost her and I have to leave without her.

-Nothing is never too late.

She sat up a little and put her hand tenderly on the torso of a young man, where was his heart, before speaking again.

-As long as your heart beats, everything is possible, especially if it beats for her.

-It beats for her, and he beats thanks to her.

The young woman smiled tenderly and felt a tear slide down her cheek. He tenderly wiped his eyes and anchored in his speech before resuming.

-Susannah, What happens? You're hiding something.

-What is it you believe that I've been hiding some thing?

-Answer to a question with another question, for start.

The young woman sighed deeply and left his eyes before taking his hands in hers.

-William I ... the cancer reappeared, she said in a whisper, and this time I'm not strong enough to fight it.

-I thought you were in remission all ...

-It seems that he decided to be more persistent than we had thought.

-But, what ... William stammered, unable to say a word.

-I will enjoy every second of my family until ... when God will remind me of him.

-Susannah I ... no.

He could not utter a single word he was so upset by this announcement. He knew she had been sick a few years ago, but seemed to have settled after years of struggle. He did not expect for one second that the disease will return, more violent than ever.

He felt a tear slide down his cheek. He could not hold them. Then her sister came to him and took him in her arms. He tightened his grip dips his face in her dark hair.

-You going to fight, promise me, for children, for John, for me. You have to fight.

-William, it's over, we can not do anything for me. All I want now is to enjoy the moments that I have with those I love.

He sobbed and he could not remember she laid her head on his shoulder.

-It will be alright, alright , she repeated tenderly stroking his hair.

* * *

><p>The fire burned quietly in the fireplace. The sound of the piano was in the air. The young woman was sitting there for several minutes already. She had ordered a dinner, took a long hot shower, was served a glass of the best red wine and she had a thick pajamas and a dressing gown. Then she sat at the piano, who came to her from her deceased mother for years. She remembered many Christmases where she had been sitting on her lap while she was still playing and still beautiful melodies all night. Tonight's Eve, she had the urge to get back into her happy memories. That evening, when she felt more alone than ever, she felt the need to sat at this piano and play. When she finished the last notes of the recital, she took the glass of wine she had put on the stand and looked up into the fire burn a little further.<p>

-Merry Christmas, Mom, she whispered before finishing her drink, Merry Christmas, she repeated, closing her eyes, letting a tear slide down her cheek.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	18. Homecoming

_6 months later_

The police station was in full swing. They had a big investigation on their shoulders; a family brutally murdered in their home in Rosedale, leaving a small boy, an orphan, but alive. He was found by Detective Murdoch, now Inspector. He knew someone was missing watching carefully the various rooms of the house. He had to ignore the blood that covered the walls and carpet to focus on the smallest element that may help to discover what monster had done it. And he noticed a plush damaged in a corner, he found the room empty at the end of the hallway, the room of a little boy of four or five years old. But, there was no body of a child of this age, only three daughters, fourteen, twelve and eight years old. He had longer paid any attention to his colleagues and, relying on his instincts, he found him there, huddled, terrified, in the small closet. This little boy had to watch the slaughter of his entire family. He remained prostrate and refused to talk to anyone at all. After long minutes, William manages to make him leave his hiding place, taking in arms, reassuring that it was all over and nobody would do not harm him anymore. Then he had carried to an ambulance and asked us to take good care of him. He had to go to the hospital to check that there was no physical injury. William knew that this was not the case, however, he had a much more serious, a huge trauma injury. The little boy look at him with his blue eyes, as blue as the ocean and he had not wanted to release him, his savior. Yet William let the ambulance, feeling his heart sink when he heard crying.

-It will be okay, they'll take care of you, had only said William.

Well then, he had to do his job. Examine the body, look for clues, investigate neighborhood.

The Inspector Murdoch had returned to the station for many minutes already. He was lost in thought, reviewing again and again the eyes of the little boy who broke his heart. This little boy who reminded him of Roy, his nephew, who had the same look of sadness and distress at the funeral of Susannah, three months earlier. William sighed deeply and trying to forget the thought from his mind. He had to concentrate, find this murderer and put him in prison.

* * *

><p>They could learn more about the Lewis family and this little boy, Brian. But to advance the investigation, there was only one thing to do, ask the survivor. The Inspector Brakenreid advised his colleague to do so.<p>

-You have the stuff for the kids, and he know you Murdoch. Try to make him talk.

Thus, William went to the hospital several times, but never have any results. Brian was content to hold on to him for several minutes in silence before crying loudly when he left.

Two days had passed, two days they had advanced significantly in the investigation, but that it would take more concrete evidence when the much hoped finally arrived, a person they had not considered the participation for a second.

William, George and Brakenreid were in the office thereof, intersecting again the clues they had in their possession, making complex patterns on the glass when Constable Higgins entered.

-Inspecteur Murdoch, I have the address of the center where they transferred Brian Lewis. Dr. Roberts also instructed me to give you a copy of his file and he told me that you should now be addressed to his colleague at the center, if you want to talk with the boy.

-Well, thank you Henry, William sighed taking the file before he leaves the room.

-It did not work with the kid Murdoch, replied Brakenreid, you still want to go with this torture?

-I feel I am making progress with him and now that he leaves the hospital, I can go visit him in better conditions.

The two men who were in front of him did not answer and he looked down to the folder he had in his hands, looking at the note had slipped Dr Roberts inside. He froze, feeling his heart pounding and his breath failed him.

-Something wrong sir? George asked.

-No, no, I ... I do well to see Brian Lewis immediately.

-Why? Launched his superior with incomprehension.

-I ... an idea, simply said William before leaving the room at a run.

Brakenreid and George exchanged glances and Brakenreid went to the place where was his colleague a few moments earlier. He took the note that had run aground on the ground and looked around quickly. He chuckled and looked up at the young man who had not moved.

-Tell me Crabtree, Dr. Ogden's name mean anything to you?

-Uh, yes, sir, why?

He handed him the note and turned so he could see what was written on it.

-Because I believe that to Murdoch her name also evokes many memories and she is the charming doctor psychologist of Brian Lewis.

They exchanged another look and could not help but smile. Then they saw William hurriedly left his office, walk around the board on the run and rush into the elevator and did not return.

* * *

><p><em>When he received a telegram from her, six months after her departure, his heart was filled with joy. He had not expected this, to see her reappear in his life so suddenly. He had made the idea of losing her and when she asked to see him this morning, he did not hesitate for a second. He had gone to the office to report his absence and rushed to the station. He had not thought he would see her, the more quickly and urgently, as if taken six hours would have been more of him. The train does not rolled quickly as he wished and yet each new kilometers traveled, his heart quickened a little more. He was so nervous that he had stopped playing with the little metal box he had taken with him. He dreaded and waited for the moment when he would face her again, where he would review her smile. This time his heart would again jumped in his chest, when he would again be unable to think. He wanted to know again the moment her eyes would cross his own, this time he did not need to talk about, the moment when his eyes say all the words he had in his heart and he was unable to pronounce.<em>

_Well then, that moment came. She did not see him right away. She was leaning toward a little patient and she spoke in a soft, calm voice. William had not heard her words, but he had seen her gestures and her smile. He stood there, frozen in place, unable to move, unable to take a step closer to her. He was paralyzed, as the emotion of the upset again. As if she felt his presence, she turned toward him. Their eyes clung and he lost feet. He knew it was coming, but he could not prevent it and wanted to prevent. He liked to feel what he felt at that moment; infinite and unreasonable love._

* * *

><p>Someone led to the Inspector wing of the institute where was the office of Dr. Ogden. He was incredibly nervous all the way from the police station building and much more in these winding corridors, afraid to come face to face with her one second to another. Then, in front of a glass door around which there were dozens of children's drawings, he stopped.<p>

-I will inform her about your arrival Inspector, murmured the young woman who had led him there.

William did not bother to answer. He had seen a little girl leaning on the other side of the room, talking to her and playing with her tenderly. The world was no longer around. There was her, her smile, her eyes, her voice. He realized at that moment how much she missed him so much since the last nine months. An eternity.

As if she had felt an insistent gaze landed on her, Julia looked up from her game. She met his gaze through the window and her whole body tensed within a second. She wondered if she was not dreaming, so once again her imagination was not playing tricks on her. He stood motionless, his eyes deep in hers. She wondered how he had found her, why he was there. Then, a young woman leaned forward.

-Doctor, The Inspector of the staion who is in charge of the investigation of Brian's family is here and he wants to meet you.

-Inspector, softly whispered Julia, yes, I ... Aline you'll stay with Kelly a few moments right? I'll get back to you later

-Yes Julia, the girl whispered.

She gave her another smile and stood up, joining William who still had not moved. He pulled away from the door to let her step into the hallway. They stood there, in front of one another, embarrassed.

William briefly cleared his throat and reached for Julia.

-Good morning, , I am delighted to see you. Despite the circumstances.

-Me too Detective Murdoch, Julia replied timidly takes his hand.

They froze on the spot as she felt the delicious thrill that went through their entire body to contact, then, Julia looked down and William spoke again, dropping her hand.

-It is Inspector today, he said simply.

-Oh, well, congratulations, she said politely, I'm happy for you.

They fled their eyes again and William spoke again.

-I'm here to talk to Brian Lewis, he is a witness in a case I deal with and his testimony is capital.

-Yes, I heard the terrible news about the family of Brian, it's monstrous. But I'm afraid I can not help to you, Brian's only been here since two days. I have not really been able to approach him, he is very stale.

-I brought popcorn, simply muttered William.

-Popcorn? Ask the young woman with astonishment.

-Brian, love popcorn with caramel preferably, can I see him?

-Yes, yes of course, follow me.

He complied and they borrowed several corridors, in silence, taking care not to cross their eyes. Then Julia stopped before a door and turned to the Inspector.

-Here it is his room, I leave you with him I have to take care of other patients. If there are any problems, a nurse in the office down the hall. And when you're done, go to my office, I'll be curious to talk about him and learn what you know so that I can start working with him quickly.

-Yes, of course, William nodded, thank you Doctor.

She smiled at him and he entered the room. Julia stood on the doorstep and looked William advancing towards the bed and take the floor shyly. She watched the reaction of the little boy who immediately threw himself into the arms of the Inspector and pressed against him.

-You did not let me William.

-I will say that I have come to see you.

-I thought that you would not find me here, I did not want to leave the hospital.

-Well, you see, I have found you. The hospital is for sick people and you're not sick.

-How did you do to find out where I was?

-It's because you're in my heart, when a person is in our heart is always found where it may be.

The boy did not answer and looked up Julia. At this time, William noticed she was still there. She looked fondly a moment and then, without a word, she left the room.

* * *

><p>He stay a long time with the boy before finally joining the office of Julia. They talked for several minutes in the case and the state of Brian. Then, when they felt that they had finished, they rose. Julia escorted William to the office door and turned to him.<p>

-Doctor Ogden, I did not know you were a psychologist now.

-Yes ... after I left the hospital I wanted to turn to another medicine and psychology has always fascinated me. I chose especially children, because there is so much to do with them.

-Yes, you were a great emergency doctor I am living proof, he says, laughing softly to lighten the mood, but I have no doubt that you are equally good at psychology and children, he added smiling.

She made as much and he noticed that she blushed a little.

-Thanks Detective, or rather, Inspector.

He blushed gently and silence fell. They never left eye and both could feel the tension that had once united, unite them again. Excel their breaths, their throat knotted. They were so close they could almost touch. Then William took a step closer to her and took her hand.

-Goodbye Doctor, he said, squeezing gently but ensuring to caress her palm fingertips, I think we shall have to meet us again soon ... for Brian.

-Yes for...Brian, Julia whispered, smiling shyly, goodbye Inspector.

William nodded and let go of her hand, and then he went out and borrowed the long corridor without looking back. Julia watched him go, until he passed the corner of the corridor. At that time, she closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. She inhaled deeply, as if she had not breathed for minutes. She put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat wildly. This man gave her so much feelings and it was going to take her a lot of courage to see him regularly without succumbing to this indescribable desire that consumed her.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...;)<em>


	19. Desire

The investigation into the murder of the Lewis family was slowly moving, but it progressed. William managed to get closer to the boy and it was taken sympathy for Dr. Ogden. She spent hours with him, talking to him, to play, to stimulate memories. William often attended these discussions, a little further.

-I think he is ready to answer at your questions Inspector, Julia launched that day, but be careful, he is still fragile. If you are too pushy, he may withdraw into himself and we should start over. This could take a long time.

-Yes I understand, William sighed watching children play a little further, it must be terrible for him. And I don't want to make him suffer terribly reviving memories of that night. But the testimony of Brian is capital.

-I know it, Julia sighed, smiling shyly, and if you explain to him, he will understand.

-I am not a psychologist, Doctor, I'm a little afraid to make a ball, if you'll pardon the expression.

The young woman laughed shyly and he relaxed a little, looking her with details. He never tired of doing it and since they regularly saw again, he had to admit he enjoyed every second. Unfortunately, they were never alone.

-All will be fine, do not worry, she said, putting her hand on the forearm of the young man, Brian knows you and trusts you. If you want I'll stay in the room with you.

-Yes please, said William, smiling shyly, I would feel more comfortable with you by my side.

-Do not doubt about yourself, he like you William, launched Julia smiling widely.

She froze a moment, noticing the mistake she had made. But she had to admit that lately, working with him, gave him the impression that they were close. They talked, they laughed as they had done so often in the bedroom the young man. And call him by his first name happened naturally, only the one time she had done before was when he had kissed in the park, and that they both remembered by.

-I ... I mean, Inspector, stammered Julia ... without leaving his eyes.

-No, do not worry, William ... that's fine, repeated he.

She smiled shyly, blushing and noticed her hand still on his jacket. She retired immediately looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

-Follow me, she said simply as she rushed into the room where Brian was.

William could not help but smile with satisfaction. He had noticed the trouble he caused her, she was not immune to his charm. This idea gave him courage and overwhelmed with joy.

They spent several minutes in the room with the little boy. Dr. Ogden showed gentle and compassionate, the Inspector Murdoch made sure to not rush him and maintain the friendship they had forged them both. And when they arrived at sensitive points when Julia noticed the excitement that animated the boy, it was enough to give her a look at William so he understands the message and redirects his questions.

After several minutes, the interview was over. William had what he needed.

-William, do you stay a little play with me? Brian asked timidly.

-Of course man, I just have to make a very important phone call and then I'm all yours, okay?

Brian nodded and William left the room, leaving them alone. He called his superior, giving details of the interview to allow them to proceed with the prosecution of the suspect and his incarceration.

-Good Job Murdoch, answered Brakenreid on the line, come back tomorrow for the paperwork, we will do the rest.

-Yes Inspector, William sighed relieved.

Then, without another word, he joined the boy and Julia. She gave him a look and got up to leave the room.

-I'll let you both, she said tenderly, I'll come back to see you later Brian, do you agree?

-Yes Julia, replied the boy, grinning.

She smiled back and turned to the young man.

-I hope you have everything you need now Inspector.

-All is perfect, Doctor, thank you.

-It was my pleasure, if you need anything at all else, you know where my office is located.

-Indeed, I will to come to you for any questions I may have.

They even shared a tender look and the young woman left the room under the gaze of William who could not help but to follow eye a long time, paying particular attention to her long slender legs that showed off her skirt dark suit.

He sighed deeply and turned to the boy, trying to forget the delicious thrill he felt in his whole body.

* * *

><p>The young woman put away some files in his office when she heard a few blows to the door jamb. Back to it, she leaned on her desk to take one.<p>

-Yes, come in, she said simply without looking back.

-Hum, I was expecting something but not that, launched a voice she knew well.

She sat up, terribly ill at ease with the idea that the young man looked at her butt and he still looked at his body without any restraint when she spoke.

-Darcy, what are you doing here?

-Well, I came to see my wife, he said, approaching her to put his hands on her hips.

-Do not touch me, Julia replied by pushing and moving away quickly from him, I want you to leave my office.

-I scare you now?

-I did you say that I did not want to see you, Julia sighed, stopping on the doorstep, everything must go through our lawyers now.

-It's what I understood when I was handed divorce papers this morning.

-Do you have signed them?

-Not yet.

Julia sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. It had been months since they were fighting for divorce. Darcy does not seem to want to let her go and she did not know how to get rid of him.

-Listen, said the young man advancing toward her, I made a mistake, yes, but I care about you and I have come to forgive me.

-Te be forgiven? Said the young woman with rage. Darcy, I gave you a second chance, we have tried to live together, but you're never there. So I took it upon myself, I made an effort, I tried to convince me that we could start a real relationship. While you, while you were pretending to woo me again, I thought you had returned the man I loved you I whispered sweet words in my ear, you had an affair with Pamela!

-No, no, no, murmured Darcy gently, I did but we were already separated. And it only happened once or twice.

-If you really loved me Darcy, even separated you would not have done, murmured the young woman, then please, quits this place and my life. You made me too bad, I can not bear more.

He did not answer and took another step toward her. His hand stroked the cheek of the young woman and gently, he took her in his arms.

-Darcy, I ...

-Let me take you in my arms again, one last time, he whispered in her ear, I love you Julia.

She closed her arms around him and sighed deeply.

-No Darcy, you loved Dr. Ogden, you never liked the woman I am, she whispered softly, you're too calculator to love anyone at all, she added with regrets.

Then she saw a man standing there, down the hall. She felt her heart leap into hed chest by crossing the eyes of William, his look has become so sad. He stood there motionless for a few moments before disappearing quickly. Although she can not do anything at all to stop him.

Darcy broke and tried to catch her eyes.

-Julia? It upsets you so much?

-What? I, no ... I have work to do Darcy, then I beg you to leave this place now and do not come back. Let me finally quiet and try to remain friends.

-Do not ask me too much, muttered the young man.

-If you have any query whatsoever, please talk to my lawyer. If you loved me even once, if you please, give me my freedom and sign these papers, goodbye Darcy, Julia launched without turning before closing the office door behind her .

* * *

><p>It was in this bar for hours already. Sat at the counter, William did not pay any attention at other people who were in the room. He was lost in his thoughts, the thoughts that get darker as the number of drinks increased.<p>

-Anna, another one for me please, William muttered, finishing his drink, the same thing.

As soon as the young blonde woman approached her glass bottle and give him. But she gave him a tender look. Anna Fulford ran the bar for five years. A number of police officers gathered there regularly. William was, joining his colleagues to celebrate all the events of a lifetime. She remembered the day he celebrated his engagement. But Anna did not remember ever having seen him also shot and also drunk.

-It's the last for tonight William, she said shyly.

-You do not have the right to forbid me to drink, I pay, William replied wearily.

-I do yet.

-Pitt, you serve it to him he falls to the ground, shot William, glancing at the man already completely sprawled on the counter a little further.

-Pitt is not a friend.

-I'm not your friend either, launched the Inspector taking another sip, serve me another glass Anna.

She sighed deeply and executed against the heart, then she moved away from him, leaving him alone, lost in sadness and alcohol.

The hours passed and the last customers left the bar. The young woman came forward to him who for some time was dozing on the counter. She put her hand tenderly on his shoulder she stroked a few moments.

-William, William, wake up, I close the bar.

He straightened up and met her gaze. She had never seen such sadness in his eyes and her heart sank in her chest.

-William, what happens? Do you have problems at work? With Liza?

-Liza, sighed the young man chuckled, tell me Anna, how do you make the women to break us in no time and so easily? Do you organize competitions? You just need to know you are beautiful and loved and then you throw us like a shit ...?

-Come, I'll walk you home, you're not in your normal state.

-No, in fact, now I see through your game. You make us believe that you love us to then easily destroy us.

Anna did not answer and helped him get up and walk. He staggered to his car. He threatened to fall asleep against the window while she was giving him regular glances, he nearly fell entering the elevator. And once in his bedroom, the young woman simply pushed to the bed so he can get slouch. But William held her firmly by the hips and a second, she found herself lying on him.

-William, she whispered, wanting to get up, this is really not a good idea in your state.

He did not hear it that way and pulled her against him, tasting her lips with passion. Then his hands traveled over her entire body and his tongue drew small circles in her neck. She wanted to fight, but she could not. After all he was an attractive man and it was already years she was dying to know the sweetness of his kisses and the strength of his arms. She closed her eyes, feeling her breath accelerating when gently he bit her thin skin of her neck below her ear.

-Oh, Julia, he muttered hoarsely full of desire.

Anna sat up and looked at him with incomprehension.

-Julia?

William did not answer. He closed his eyes and smiled a smug air. Annoyed, the young woman stood up and gave him a last look.

-Well William, I think you have far too many women in your life to even know what you're doing.

She sighed deeply and left the bedroom and his apartment without looking back. The young man, he fell into a deep but troubled sleep. The smile that was on his lips did not disappear, on the contrary. His body did not meet him soon and more sighs of pleasure escaped his lips.

-Julia, had he said repeatedly in a grave voice, oh my angel.

In his sleep he grabbed a pillow tightened it with force against him. His dream had nothing to do with a nightmare, far from it, he was in heaven. He saw her smile, he heard his name she pronounced with desire, he smells her scent. He enjoyed it so much he wanted her body, leaving his fingers draw every detail of the anatomy of the woman, gently bringing her ecstasy and in spite of himself, him too.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	20. Confessions

A week had passed since the Inspector Murdoch had not returned to the institute where Brian Lewis was stay. He knew he had to go see him, just as he had promised him, but also because missed him. But he dreaded the moment when he would face the Doctor Ogden again. He dying to be with her, but he was afraid of what he felt. He was afraid of his feelings for her, because they destroyed him. This woman made her much harm as good and he struggled not to let him touch her heart a little more each day, but every day a little more, she won the place.

* * *

><p>William did not work that Saturday and decided to go to the institute. Dr. Ogden had to spend weekends with her husband, she was not probably not on duty, and William wished she did not.<p>

But when he arrived in the huge park in the sun, he sighed deeply. She was there, a little further, surrounded by children, laughing seeing them play with a dog.

-This woman is your death William, he sighed for himself before moving to her.

He was still many feet away when a bullet came to him and threw into his arms. Without hesitation, he took the boy in his arms and looked up at the sky, laughing. Brian did the same.

Julia looked at him tenderly, smiling. Nobody could doubt that William was not the father of Brian, they were too accomplices and both happy. She imagined once again see his son laughing as he laughed with Brian. When the young man felt the weight of the boy getting heavier, he leaned forward with it, placing it on the back ground while Brian was still laughing.

-William, stop, you tickling me.

-I know, replied the laughing, it's done on purpose.

-Juliaaaaa, Brian called to ask for help.

But instead to intervene, the woman remained at their sides laughing too. William stopped his attacks and then straightened as the Inspector met the gaze of the young woman.

-Good morning Inspector, she said shyly.

-Good morning Doctor, simply replied William.

Brian looked alternately in silence before taking the young man's hand and draw with him.

-Come, let's play football.

-I'm coming, William replied immediately following him without any look to Julia.

She stood there, many minutes to watch them play a little further to watch other children and finally William let the boy play with the other kids and the dog barking happily. He joined Julia who was under a tree.

-I see that Brian has exhausted you, she said shyly.

-Indeed, William whispered catching his breath, he is full of life. I am pleased to see him like this.

They smiled and remained silent for a long moment, looking at the boy. Sometimes, William looked up at her, sometimes she was watching him surreptitiously.

-What will happen to Brian now? William timidly asked without looking.

-His uncle should arrive next week, he will live in Vancouver.

-I see, replied the young man.

-He needed time to rebuilt himself after the terrible ordeal he lived, it is time for him to go forward. He will not forget what he experienced, but he can live with and build his future.

-Thanks to you, William whispered at last looking her.

-Well, in part, yes, Julia stammered plunging her eyes in his, but not only, you're also for many. I'm doing my job, you know.

-No Doctor, William replied laughing softly, you do a lot more than just your job, you save lives and souls every day. I know whereof I speak.

-You do the same, she said smiling, you do not realize how much you touch the people you meet. Brian is saved, thanks to you, thanks to me, thanks to him.

-Well I think in this case we're a good team Doctor.

-A very good team indeed, Inspector.

They exchanged glances and put their attention to children a little further.

-I did not know that the institute had a dog, growled William.

-It belongs to a Doctor. It helps children to open up to the world around them, the games, the complicity, respect, it is of great help in their therapy and so on certain days of week, he spent the day here.

-I see, William nodded.

-Inspector Murdoch, timidly said Julia hesitantly, wondering if ... if you would ... celebrate the news that Brian returned to his love of life and ... I ...

She did not finish her sentence and looked at the ground a few moments, feeling the eyes of William become more insistent. She sighed deeply, looking up at him.

-What would you say to dinner, she said in a whisper, I know a delicious restaurant on Queen Street West and ...

-I am afraid that is ... is not appropriate, William whispered.

He saw her frown and he spoke softly.

-Your husband may not know you appreciate my company.

-Oh, launched Julia, no, uh, I think it will not cause him any problems. I have not the least accountable to him. Darcy and I are separated and are divorcing, but you're right, it is a bad idea. I love this job and I do not will wish to lose as the previous if your girlfriend knew that I ...

-You and Dr. Garland are separated?

-Yes, Julia replied shyly, he came to my office last week because he had received the divorce papers. He has not signed yet but he will. What you have seen was, to say goodbye, nothing else.

William was silent for a moment, realizing what she had to say. Then he spoke again.

-I apologize for what Liza has done in the past, I did not know I swear. Because I would not have allowed.

-This is nothing, sighed Julia.

-It is, William replied, taking her hand tenderly stroked it gently, though, it's entirely my fault if you have been dismiss from the hospital.

-No, Julia replied, shaking her head from left to right, I told you I was going to leave it, things have just gone differently than I had imagined. You came into my life and everything changed, she whispered.

He did not answer and looked into her eyes, he had not released her hand and tenderly always played with her fingers. Julia did not interfere simply no longer stand to see him so close without being able to touch.

-I'd be happy to have dinner with you tonight Doctor, William whispered.

-But, your fiancee?

-I am no longer engaged, we broke up there for months already. Liza did not understand that my heart could belong to a woman I had just met.

At this confession Julia feel her heart jumped in her chest. She felt the joy invade slowly and completely. She could not help smiling broadly. William did the same and then spoke again.

-So, nobody prevents me from dinner with you? Nothing prevents us from spending time together?

-Anything or anyone.

She gave him a huge smile and was about to do the last few inches that separated him, when a voice called out, and both turned their heads in its direction.

-Doctor Ogden, Aline is in crisis.

-I am coming immediately.

Immediately, she dropped the hand of William and simply moved on. A few yards away, she turned and gave him a huge smile.

-Meet me at Gladstone Hotel Cafe - 1214 Queen Street West at height.

-I will, simply replied William.

She gave him one last look and walked away quickly. He did not hesitate to look away, feeling his heart swell with joy. She was divorced. Soon nothing will prevent him from openly love her and he counted love her, finally.

* * *

><p>The young man stood at the door of the building and was about to enter when he heard the voice of the young woman call.<p>

-Inspector Murdoch?

-I've already said that it was William, Doctor, he replied the smiling.

-William,repeated Julia, so then, it will be Julia.

He gave her a big smile and held out his arm to which she clung. At this point, he finally dared to look from head to toe. She had her hair combed to the side in a long curly strand, held by a black clip. She was just made up, she wore a black dress also coming above the knees and a rounded neckline. She wore high heels, which gave her the impression of floating above the ground. William was totally captivated by her beauty and it took him a moment to regain his senses.

They were led to the back of the room, a small table. They ordered and dined quietly. They spent a good time, talking about everything, getting to know more detail. They felt that now nothing could prevent them from being together all the time. There was more forbid, they were just a man, a woman, a couple on their first date. They finished their evening into the night, leaving th restaurant, entwined, laughing.

-I do well to take you home Julia, William shot as they stood on the sidewalk, it's getting late.

-What gentleman are you William, she said, advancing slowly towards him.

But when he thought she was kiss on his lips, she walked away from him laughing, taking his hand.

-You're right, bring me home, she said with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

They went by car and Julia indicated the route from her home. When not talking, the young woman tenderly looking at the man driving, and paying attention to every detail of his face put off by the street lighting. Then they parked in front of her house , she looked for a moment the house before turning to him again. She smiled, letting slip a hand on his cheek to get his face to hers.

-Thank you for the evening William.

-Thank you, it was you who asked me to go to the restaurant.

-Mmh, Yes, Julia sighed, looking up at the ceiling, next time it's your turn.

-There will be a next time? William whispered, smiling.

-I do not know, it could be.

She smiled again and took the last few inches that separated him. She looked into his look, full of desire once again. She was dying to kiss him, pressing her body against his and beg him to join her inside to spend the night in his arms. But Julia struggled with all her forces. She slipped her cheek against the young man and placed a long and tender kiss right next to his ear.

-Goodnight Inspector, she murmured languidly to his ear remaining against him.

-Good evening Doctor, said William against her skin before filing a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips.

She walked away and smiled, then she pulled her hand from his hair and opened the door. She left the car without a word and headed home. She opened the door and entered. Before closing, she turned. She gave him a huge smile and shut the door behind her. Julia sighed deeply, leaning back on the door. She heard the car restart and she could not help but chuckle. She was happy, simply.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	21. Roses

The weeks had been very busy. Since the dinner at the restaurant three weeks earlier, William had not had time to go to the Institut. When he did to bid farewell to Brian, Julia was not there. She was in consultation outside. Thus, his mood was worst. Not only he lost the little boy to whom he was so attached, but the young woman who never left his thoughts.

He had wanted to call her, thinking that it had filed long kiss on his cheek and the soft sigh in his ear as good omens for the future. But William did nothing, for many days. So that when, finally, he had a little time for him. He sat at his desk and took a deep breath, playing with the towel on the restaurant which she noted her number. He picked up his phone and dialed. It was only the fourth ring, hang up when he thought she answered.

_-Doctor Julia Ogden?_

-Good morning Doctor, simply said William feeling his heart skip a beat at the sound of her voice.

_- Hello Inspector, she replied in a soft, sweet voice._

He smiled broadly and spoke again.

- I do not mind?

_-No, of course not William, how are you?_

- A little overwhelmed with work lately but I'm fine, and you?

_-Me too, sighed the young woman, I'm glad you called me._

There were a few seconds spent in the most absolute silence before William takes his courage.

- Julia, I would like to know if you were free for dinner Friday night?

_-Oh I'm really sorry William, I would be happy but I have to go to Ottawa the whole weekend, I will not be back until Tuesday._

- I understand, I do it a little later I will have known you had something planned.

_- Bad timing, the young woman muttered, we could plan this another night?_

-Yes, yes, why not, said William disappointed.

_-I'll call you when I come back to keep you in touch._

- It sounds like a good idea, said William.

Two shots were brought to the window of his office and went higher.

- I'm sorry but I have to leave you Julia, I am needed, he add.

_- Of course, your duty calls I understand, take care of you William. Bye._

- Goodbye, William launched before hanging up.

He met the gaze of his superior, who immediately spoke.

- You make private calls from your office now?

- No, it was ... Dr. Ogden, I asked her advice for an investigation.

- Yes, of course, replied Brakenreid making him a glance.

- Do you wanted to see me for something, sir? William asked most innocently in the world.

- We are waiting on Yonge Street and Bloor, a burglary in a jewelery shop, a guy is dead and the prime suspect said to be Sherlock Holmes.

- Sherlock Holmes? William threw a frown. The hero of the novel by Arthur Conan Doyle?

- Himself, this city is full of nutters, Brakenreid muttered before leaving the office of William without another word.

* * *

><p>This new case took time to Inspector Murdoch and totally baffled. He was once again faced with an atypical case, it seemed as if the draw. One man, David Kinsley, thought he was Sherlock Holmes and tried by all means to interfere in the investigation of stolen jewelry. This split personality was quite fascinating and far worse than any case he had seen before in his career. Thus, the police station trampled in this case and the psychologist and profiler team found no explanation.<p>

William bitterly regretted not being able to visit Julia for advice.

-Go rest Murdoch, his supervisor gave him that night, you will see clearer tomorrow.

William did not need to pray to leave the office and to get to Dr. Ogden home. He was not sure why he had made his way, finally, if he simply refused to admit; he was dying to see her.

* * *

><p><em>He was outside the house, watching carefully the front, red bricks, steps wood painted white, the wrought iron gate, the woodland garden. William sighed deeply, he knew he had made the right choice and he was glad. Lost in his thoughts, he paid no attention to the sound of carriage wheels on the street when the arms slipped around his waist, a body pressed against his in his back, a breath traveled over his skin below his ear. He closed his eyes, smiling. He knew so well the fragrance and sweetness of these hands traveling on his chest. Slowly, he put his hands on those of the woman who was against him.<em>

_-What do you think about my love? She whispered, placing her chin on his shoulder._

_- That we will be happy here together, he said, taking her hands in his to lay soft kisses, this house is perfect._

_-Mmh, not quite, replied the young woman, smiling._

_He then turned to look at her eyes and anchored in hers. He loved above all her probing blue eyes, see that little twinkle to dance. He loved all the love she had in her eyes. And before he had time to say anything at all, she slid her hands on him to put in his neck and her face close to his._

_-It lack flowers, roses, red, she sighed on his lips, and perhaps white too._

_-Your favourite, William whispered._

_She nodded with a smile and pressed a long kiss on his lips._

_-We could put some bushes outside the house, along the driveway, William replied, turning to look at the building again, what do you say?_

_The young woman let her hand in the back of the young man and put her head against him as he pulled her closer by her holding hips._

_- I say that is a wonderful idea and this house is perfect._

_-There is still something missing though._

_-What?Asked the young woman frowning and getting away from him to meet his gaze._

_He did not answer her and leaned forward to take her in his arms. She immediately clutched at him laughing and he brought up the entrance, his eyes not leaving hers until landing on the ground, once through the door. He held her against him, pressing his body against hers, leaving a hand on the small of her back and the other on her cheek._

_-You, he whispered on her lips, it missed the love of my life._

_She grinned at him and he did the same._

_-I love you my angel, he added before kissing her languidly for a long time._

_-Me too, I love you too, I love you so much William, she said before renewing their embrace._

* * *

><p>-William?<p>

He was at her house for several minutes already. He rang but no one came to open it. And since then, he stood there, looking forward to this facade, the garden where a few red and white roses along the driveway, the porch and the dark wooden gate. He had the feeling of knowing this place in detail. His heart told him that he had been here, he was in his place, at home, as if he was finally back after a long journey.

-William, what are you doing here?

He jumped when he felt a hand gently on his arm. He turned to the young woman and met her blue eyes. He immediately calmed down, feeling the pleasant heat win his heart and entire body. He smiled tenderly and she did the same by gently removing her hand.

-I ... I came to see you, he said simply, good morning.

-Good morning, Julia replied, smiling but a little disoriented, I am delighted to see you, but believe me you should not hang out in front of my home this way, the neighbors are on the verge of calling the police.

-Do I look like a dangerous psychopath? Added the young man chuckled.

-I do not know, I do not know you enough, she said softly.

-Perhaps we should change that?

-Yes, perhaps, answered Julia, blushing, but until then follow me, I'm serious Mrs. Kitchen has moved across it six months ago and she is a real gossip. She finds all the shady world and will be happy to tell the whole neighborhood that I see men as Mr. Garland is not here anymore.

-Men?

-You have understood me.

William just nodded smiling and followed her to the house when he noticed what followed the young woman.

-Do you take care of the dog of the institute? He asked, looking at the animal beige coat.

-I've said it belonged to a doctor, I had not told you which one.

-I did not know you had a dog.

-It's actually a "she" , and I did that for a few months, loneliness weighed on me a little too. It requires more energy than goldfish, but it also brings more life.

-I see, William whispered kneeling to caress the pet , and how is she called?

-Children are named her Joy, I think it suits her well.

-Because she brings them joy?

Julia had no time to answer the dog greedily licked the young man's face, making her laugh out loud.

-Yes, that's right, she said, still laughing, I see that she has already adopted you.

-I think so too, said William, sitting up and wiping his face.

-I'll give you something to clean you.

He nodded and Julia opened the door of the house to enter.

-But tell me, why did you come to see me William?

-I need your help, I'm working on a puzzling case. A young man is persuaded to be Sherlock Holmes. For him, this is his true identity. He is a brilliant and insightful man, but he locked himself in a totally imaginary world. I wanted to talk with you to see what do you think.

-Sherlock Holmes? It's fascinating, Julia launched before closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>They were in the room for many minutes. He had not stopped talking about this case they were both fascinating.<p>

-I'm really curious to meet him, said Julia, and talk with Dr. Francis.

-Trust me, you would like to do anything but not to talk to him, he is a good profiler these service records attest, but this man annoys me the most developed.

-For what reason?

-It has no openness, no humor, no sweetness with victims, he does not care cases it addresses, for him it is only numbers, he is not comprehensive, he. ..

-I think I understand, said Julia, laughing softly, you're not very good friends.

-Far from it, we will win to have another psychologist, believe me. Someone sensitive, takes heart to relieve the suffering of victims, a curious and intelligent person.

Julia did not answer but met his intense gaze, she thought she understood what he was trying to tellk her and it flattered her, Dr. Francis was simply not her. She felt her heart swell with joy at the idea that William wanted to be with her in his work, and perhaps even more.

She left his eyes and spoke in changing the subject.

-Do you hungry? I can order a Chinese meal and we could do more ... acquaintance, she said shyly, as we had planned to do in order to prevent my neighbors call the commandos when you visit me.

-Yes, yes I would like that indeed, William nodded, Chinese, not commandos.

She laughs shyly.

-Perfect, she said before leaving the couch and head to the phone.

She ordered a meal for two, then went into the kitchen to prepare the dishes and drinks. William wait a long time before coming to help, seeing her talk against her sink.

-Do you have problems?

-Yes, sighed the young woman, the house falling apart, she said wearily, yet I can not bring myself to part with.

-I can understand, it is beautiful and you've done it already extensive restoration.

-Yes but I'm not good for piping, my sink is completely clogged and water flows only occasionally by the tap, and I do not want to commit to this business.

-Why?

-Because, this house is ... I can not explain it, it has a soul and I feel that I have to stay and live there, I have to give it back the beauty she had.

She peered into the William and she looked down, laughing softly.

-I looks crazy in your eyes, I know but ...

-No Julia, cut tenderly William, far from it, I understand how you feel. It is as if you yourself are associated with this building, you feel as if all the memories of those who lived there before you and you are bound to them too.

-I fell in love with this house one day when I went by bike, as if I was coming home after years of exile. Do you experience the same thing for your apartment?

-I live in a tower of glass and steel, the view is great, but there is not a single soul in these walls, here it is very different.

-You are the only one to understand, Darcy are never succeed, she said, raising her eyes to the ceiling, he always said we'd better sell it and buy a nice house in Rosedale, I did not want to live in Rosedale.

-I am not Darcy, Julia, William whispered softly.

-No, indeed, she replied in the same way with a smile.

-I will give a look at this post if you wish.

-Do you know anything about it? Asked the young woman with astonishment.

-I have secret talents, William replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

This sentence destabilized the young woman, but she did not answer, someone had to ring the doorbell and she immediately led to pay the driver who had arrived with their order.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	22. Colleagues

The couple spent little time together. They both work very addictive and had little time to give to each other. Yet they spent many minutes hanging on the phone when one or the other had a few minutes before him. Sometimes they will call several times a day and sometimes late into the night, resuming a conversation that they had not had the opportunity to complete for the time they missed. And then, one Saturday that neither was taken by his work, the young man joined the woman at her home to give her assistance in her plumbing.

He was in the small house for many hours lying under the sink, wearing faded jeans and a black T-shirt. Julia smiled for a long time, a cup of coffee in hands, leaning against the worktop.

-Bloody Hell, you will not piss me off you, William muttered under his breath.

Julia, who had by far not used to hear him speak with this vocabulary, burst out laughing a little further. At this sweet sound, the young man stood up and met her eyes, he uttered another expletive in bumping the furniture, which made even more the young woman laugh.

-Secrets talents, William, sometimes it would be better to keep them hidden.

He did not have time to answer a thud was heard at his side and the water flows matching the pipes. He murmured again and gave his full attention to the problem. In a few seconds he was soaked, hair, face, torso.

-Julia, instead of laughing, can you help me?

She went still laughing and knelt down beside William.

-Put your hands instead of mine.

She did as she felt a shiver run through her entire body as her hands rested on those of the young man. At this point, they exchanged glances, only a few millimeters of each other, feeling their breath mingling.

-Be careful to hold on to the pipe with both hands, muttered William.

Julia nodded just laughing again, which disconcerted William few moments, frowning.

-Did I say something funny?

-No, no William, as soon as Julia said trying not to laugh harder, but your expresson is very ... well, it may be subject to various interpretations, she said, blushing softly.

William did not answer, not including probably not what she wanted to say when he saw this little twinkle in her eyes and her smile stretch even further. The young man's eyes opened suddenly and he seemed very embarrassed, before looking down at the ground.

-Can we continue please? I'm afraid that my kitchen is flooded in a few seconds if not, Julia whispered, smiling shyly.

He nodded and stood up quickly to get the tools he had a little further. He paused a second to watch her carefully. Her hair started to get wet, as her white tank top and the top of her chest.

-William, what do you do? Julia shot without looking.

-I'm trying to find the right tool, William replied shyly before joining and continue his work.

They still remained a few minutes both under the sink, before the problem is finally resolved. They stood in the same movement and just shared a look of pride to their work. Then they smiled tenderly.

-Thanks William, whispered Julia.

-It was my pleasure, replied the young man plunging his eyes into hers.

She did not move, feeling that look watch her again, as if he could read in her soul, as if her heart was totally free, as if it was his, totally.

Slowly, William walked toward her, sliding a hand on her back to draw against him as he had done in the park for their first and only kiss. He left her eyes a few moments to watch her body against noticed at that moment that her white tank hid nothing of her femininity and she did not bother to go underwear that morning. He swallowed hard at the sight, feeling that this was increasingly growing in him and slowly, he looked up at her again, ready to put a languorous kiss on her lips.

-William, Julia whispered, placing her finger on his lips, I do not want to get ahead, get to know us before.

-We know each other, we have always done.

-I do not want to do the same mistakes twice. I threw myself into the arms of Darcy too suddenly, I do not want to lose you because we wanted to let our desire to talk. I like you too much to take such a risk.

-I understand, William sighed.

She smiled and approached him to come snuggle in his arms. William immediately hugged her back and closed his eyes a few seconds.

-We take the time you need, he muttered, but one thing is certain, you will not lose me Julia, I promise you.

The young woman did not answer and get closer. She knew how fragile life was, as a misunderstanding can break a life, or several.

* * *

><p>The fate seemed to harp on them. For the past week they had not meet, and their absence was too painful. The one and the other was dying to see, to speak, to smile. They had not even had time to have a phone call. A new case took a lot of time and energy to the Inspector Murdoch and even if he wanted to think about it every second of the day and the night was very clear that he had thought of Julia hunt time this hard inquiry. He succeeded with difficulty, because he had only one desire, to find her, take her in his arms and smell the scent that emanated from her hair. But he also wanted to find her to tell her about this investigation and get her opinion on the matter. Charlotte Reynolds was killed in cold blood his father with an ax and she was found in her bedroom, covered in blood, the murder weapon in her hand. Everything would have been solved simply if the woman did not suffer from schizophrenia. Two totally different characters would often meet in the same body of seemingly innocent young woman. William doubt that she was guilty, but he could not explain why was a certainty for him. His instincts screamed that he was right, he should listen to his heart and not the advice of his colleagues. He had even less trust in Dr. Francis, who once again had put in all its forms.<p>

- I have the highest degree of Britain Murdoch, I helped solve dozens of cases and treated hundreds of patients before this, when will you do me a time for confidence ?!

William did not question his abilities, he could not like him, that's all.

* * *

><p>He walked with heavy steps, mind occupied by the whole case, to his office. But before he had time to get his colleague called out on the open space.<p>

-Inspector, asked George, Inspector Brakenreid wants to see you in his office ...

-Murdoch! Said the voice of their superior.

William winced, wondering again what he would blame him, before heading towards him and follow him into the room. He stood there, standing in the center of the room, seeing his superior make and went back to his desk, giving him a black eye.

-Avout what did you wanted to see me?

-Doctor Francis. This time you are going too far Murdoch. He put his resignation and refused to work on the Reynolds's case, then what do we do now?

-We can do it without him.

- You are a psychologist?

- No, I ... I know one person however who could help us ...

-Who?

-The Doctor ... Ogden, she has done a great job on ...

-Oooh of course, the famous Dr. Ogden, cut Brakenreid harder, then you end Francis pushed for the sole purpose to hire your girlfriend, it's very professional of you.

-She is not my girlfriend, William muttered between his teeth.

His superior did not answer, watching in silence for a while before heading to his desk and dropping into his seat, sighing deeply.

-She is a great psychologist that I heard and she has worked with us on a case. I'll make a request for her to be attached to our post time of the investigation. But I warn you Murdoch, launched Brakenreid pointing his finger at him, the slightest misstep I turned her onto the field and you too. I'm having enough problems as it is, so no need to add more.

-Well, William muttered trying to hide his joy.

He walked to the door and opened it before hearing his superior speak again.

-Keep your distance from her, as if Gilles learned that, you're both dead.

-I will try to remember Sir, William whispered before leaving the office and leaving a shy smile on the lips of his superior.

* * *

><p>The investigation was significantly advanced and Dr. Ogden was a tremendous help. She was able to revive another personality Charlotte; Lolotte, the little girl she had been at three years. Julia was the spitting image of her dead mother and with it, the investigation had been fastened and the guilty arrested.<p>

Julia and William were in the office of the Inspector Murdoch, speaking of the details of this case with passion.

-I do not believe she could live much suffering, William launched.

-The human brain is very complex, said Julia, Charlotte is output by building different personalities who watch over each other. You must have a very strong character to do so.

-What will happen to her now?

-She will integrate the institute and will be followed by doctors and researchers as well. She may heal but it will take time.

-Do you will load her?

-No, I doubt it, Julia whispered, her case is too complex for me. I will try to come and see from time to time, she lives in her world for far too long already to be cure.

The young man did not answer and slowly, she approached him. She could not help but let slip her hands on his chest, to come and go around his neck and pressing against him.

William watched her in silence before she puts his face close to his.

-And what if we talk about something else Inspector?

-What Doctor?

-It has been a long time that we have not spent a few hours together, just you and me.

-Do you still have plumbing problems? William launched with a teasing smile.

She laughed good heart before diving into his eyes and regain her speech.

-What would you come find out by yourself?

He did not answer and he felt the hot breath of Julia slip on his lips, she smiled again and closed her eyes, pressing against him a little more to come kiss. But William froze, pulling back slightly so as not to feel the lips of young woman touching his.

-No Julia, he whispered against heart when she already opened her eyes, we can not. ... We are now colleagues and I like you too much for you to risk losing this job.

-We only have worked together for this investigation, the woman was shocked by breaking contact with him, and the case is over as I know.

-I have given my word that I will keep my distance from you and if we are asked to rework sets in the future, I think it is better. You've said in the past, you do not want to repeat the same mistakes and I think it would be a mistake.

-So ... You reject me, neither more nor less.

-I do not reject you Julia, I ...

He was interrupted by the door which opened by Constable Higgins. The couple turned to him in silence, he spoke, realizing that he had arrived at some convenient time.

-Inspecteur ... Oh, excuse me ... I do not know, I'll wait.

-No, i's okay Constable, replied the young woman suddenly, I went, the Inspector Murdoch is finished with me, she said bitterly.

She glared at William, one filled with anger and sadness look, then she left the office without looking back, leaving him at leisure to measure the extent of his mistake as she looked away from a quiclky step.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	23. Pardon

_Thank you for your reviews! I am glad that you like this story. I am sorry for the dela I was quite busy, I will try to send you the next chapters soon!_

_Thanks _

* * *

><p>She finished late that night. She had taken the road from hier home in foggy mind and heavy heart. For the first time in her life, Julia doubted, as she doubted she had never done before. Interventions as psychologists at the police station where the Inspector Murdoch worked had been successful. She had been offered thus becoming the new psychologist, replacing Dr. Francis returned to Britain. Julia hesitated and finally, after two days of reflection, she had accepted the position. She knew it was going to be a big turning point for her career and an opportunity such as this one would not have shown any time soon. But there was William. There were her feelings towards him, there was this love, this anger, the sadness. She needed to see him, to be with him, to feel alive and at the rigth place. But she dreaded more than any eye contact with him after he rejected as he had done. She could not stand to feel so much love for a man who obviously does not feel so for her. She knew that the battle would be hard for her to meet him in the hallways, talk to him about a case without being able to snuggle in his arms, kissing him and feel his hands travel over her body.<p>

It is thinking about this delicious feeling she did not yet know, she left her car and walked toward her house. She pushed open the heavy black gate and borrowed the alley where growing roses on each side, then she climbed the wooden steps of the porch and froze when she saw what was in front of her door, on the floor. She felt her heart leap into her chest before reaching down and take the bouquet of roses in her hands. She sniffed the scent that emanated and pulled out a small white sign that her name was write. She unfolded it and read the words quickly.

_"I never meant to hurt you. Forgive me._

_William. "_

Julia shook her head from side to side slowly. Yes she was injured, yes, she was angry, but it did not change the fact that she was able to forgive him without hesitation. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes once again dipping her face in red flowers. When a timid voice startled her.

-Julia?

She turned to her home and met the gaze of William who was down the stairs, still. She felt her heart pounding, she was dying to throw herself into his arms, she just did not know if it was to kiss him or strangle.

-William, what are you doing here? She said in a voice she wanted softer than it had been.

-I had to talk to you.

-I have nothing to say to you, she said, turning toward the door and open it.

But hardly had she turned the handle as the young man approached a leap to come stand behind her and put his hand on hers.

-William, leave me, yet she said the trembling voice.

-Not until I explained.

-Make it quickly then, if you do not want my neighbors called the police.

-I'm Inspector of Police, William retorted, please, give me a few minutes, I have to explain my reaction and I apologize to you.

He saw her hesitate a few seconds before she nods shyly and enters the house, closely followed by William, who closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Julia walked silently to the kitchen to put water in a pot and dip the flowers.<p>

-Your sink has no problem anymore? William timidly ask her in her back.

He saw her throw her head back before she turns to him, a flash of anger in her usual sweet look.

-If you came just to talk me out of my sink, so call William, I do not have time to waste for these kinds of things. So go straight to the point and do not hesitate to use simple words, I might be too stupid to understand otherwise.

The young man swallowed hard and took a step closer to her before speaking again.

-Unlike what you may think, I've not rejected you, Julia. I know you more than you think and I know that your career is very important to you. I knew that the psychologist was freed and they would offer you and I knew you would accept it. That is why I act this way.

-It's because of you that I had this offer? Huffed the young woman. Do you think I needed you to get it? So, you also allow yourself to govern my life the way you want?

-No, William replied calmly taking her hand gently.

But Julia soon retreated without leaving his eyes.

-Know that I have not accepted this position to work with you, I did it because criminology has always fascinated me and that's a great opportunity for me.

-I know, William nodded shyly smiling, and that's why I told you that we had to take our distances. I know Chef Gilles and if he knew that ... I want you while we're colleagues, he will do everything to dismiss you and that will be noted in your file. I like you too much to make it happen.

-So you like me enough to be my friend but not more? You prefer this to ... to ...

She did not finish her sentence, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. She then left and turned her eyes to wipe the tears without noticing. William come a little closer to be against her back. She felt his fingers touch her skin in her neck and his breath lose in her ear.

-I love you, he said simply, and that is why I sacrifice our relationship ... for now. Because I want to protect you, whatever it may cost me.

The young woman turned slowly to meet his gaze, only a few millimeters from his face.

-I do not understand William.

-We found twice, and will do so again. I have enough confidence in you and in us. But Julia, this is not the right time. I am ready to sacrifice everything I feel for you, to see you happy.

-And if it was you who made me happy?

-I would be glad, he said, smiling shyly, but the woman I love is an independent woman, a fighter with beliefs and goals. I do know how your career is important to you, and I do not want to be an obstacle for you. We must make a choice Julia.

-You seem to have done for us, she said with regret looking at the ground.

He did not answer and slid his fingers under her chin up to her face and gently meet her eyes again. He approached it a little more to feel his body pressed against hers and her breath mingling with his. Then slid his hand through her hair while the other approached her closer by holding the hip.

-I'm dying to kiss you, to let my fingers in your hair, caress your skin, he said in a deep voice, I dream to you make you love for hours.

On hearing these words, Julia felt a thrill go her entire body and wrapped her arms around the neck of William before closing her eyes.

-So William kiss me, she begged her lips.

-If I did that I would lose all reason and I will wish to do it again and again. It took me months to get over our kiss, I could not get over it this time.

Julia opened her eyes again and before she had time to say anything at all, he spoke again.

-This is only a matter of time, he said softly, let us time.

She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling tenderly William caress her nose with his. She smiled at the unexpected caress, feeling her breath mingle with his for a long moment as if it was totally impossible to touch their lips to each other. Well then, without warning, the young man grabbed the lower lip of the young woman and nibbled gently. He then finally withdrew for fear of wanting to taste her mouth and tongue and not being able to go back. He was afraid to get carried away by his desire and make love to her in the second. Then he kissed her forehead, another on her temple before nestling his face in her neck and leave a wet kiss.

-You will not lose me, I promise you, William whispered in her ear, no matter how long it takes.

-You do not lose me neither William, ever, Julia replied, snuggling into his arms, but now leave. Otherwise I might not answer anything.

-I am on the verge of losing what little control I have.

-I have already lost mine, Julia sighed.

She felt him laugh against her skin and they broke their embrace. Then, after a long and intense gaze , William moved away from her.

-We will see soon Doctor, he said shyly.

-Indeed Inspector , Julia replied with a smile, I can not wait to take my new job.

-I can't wait neither, he said in the same way, see you soon.

-Se you soon, she said simply looking him getting away.

Then her eyes fell on the bouquet of roses. She left the room running, catching William on the porch.

-William? Thank you for the roses, they are my favorite flowers.

-I knew, he said, smiling.

-How is that possible?

-I know you Julia, I've always done.

He gave her one last smile and walked away without waiting for an answer from her, leaving her alone on the porch while the night is still more clouded.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	24. Absence

The night was dark. She had standing from an hour already, finding no sleep. She had smoked cigarette after cigarette, but nothing worked. She could not sleep. Recent events turning loop in her head, again and again. She relived the same scenes, she felt the same sensations, she saw the same looks, she heard the same words, that voice that never left her memories. She felt her throat tighten, unable to breathe properly, her stomach was in knots, her heart seemed barely fight for survival. She felt this huge void in it, empty nothing or no one could fill. Except him. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Why had she accepted this position? Why did she feel she had once again made the wrong choice? Why a voice in her head telling her just what to do? What is her future? Would he join? She simply had to be have a reason and forget him?

Julia opened her eyes again and looked at the sky where some stars appeared between the clouds. She refused to believe that their relationship would end this way, even for "the now". She had always been a woman patient and understanding, but today she wanted to believe that happiness was finally going to be for her, she would not see the lives of others away, alone. She wanted to believe that she would also be a priority for someone, a man who would love her as her, she knew how to love. She wanted William to be the man. And deep inside her, she knew it was him. She could not have made a mistake at this point, some things can not be explained, they simply live.

The young woman smiled fondly thinking of the words of the Inspector. He had enough confidence in their love to know that they would end together one day, as they had done in the past. Julia had to admit that he may be right. She was starting to believe these stories of soulmates. And she thanked the sky at this time to have had a chance to meet hers, because even if it were to lose in the future, nothing could ever replace what she had felt with him, which tonight there, gnawing her from the inside. The absence.

* * *

><p><em>He hugged her forcefully, afraid to let her escapes. He did not know why he was still standing, he did not know how, in his condition he had arrived so quickly at the prison. But he was there, and her too. Alive. William had never seen so much sadness and fear in the eyes of the woman he loved. Him, he had already felt this fear once when he thought to have lost her forever when his nemesis had condemned her to die in a coffin. He buried his face in her hair disheveled, sliding a hand down her back, whispering in her ear that everything was finished, he was there, that no one would harm her. He felt desperately cling to him. He heard her start sobbing that she could not keep. The woman he had always known so strong and courageous, allowed herself totally into his arms. He understood that she was no longer able to fight, she needed to evacuate all this tension and he was there to help her. He was there to support her, comfort her, reassuring her while recovering too, just everything that had happened. He wanted to keep her against him for hours, just to caress her back to soothe, to whisper sweet words in her ear, to feel his body pressing hers. William wanted to spend his life to stand against her, he wanted nothing more than that, just her.<em>

_The voice of Gilles sounded a little further and he froze. What was this man here? How dare he come by his fault then the woman he loved had nearly lost her life?_

_William walked away just her and turned to the man he hated and advancing towards them. All his stature, pursed lips and black eyes, he ordered four men to approach. Two of them seize the young woman who cried._

_-William, William, do not let them..no ... .no._

_-Release her, he cried, feeling strong arms hold him to prevent him from approaching her._

_-She is guilty Detective Murdoch, and the culprits are hung._

_-Noooooo._

_He felt tears burning his eyes, anger totally win, but he was unable to move. He was trying by all means to struggle but nothing worked, he was unable to do anything at all. He saw her a little further, weeping bitterly, begging him to come and save her._

_-William, Please ... William, she said between sobs._

_The young man was kept by force, knees on the ground, unable to take his eyes off her, to whom we spent tie the knot again. He saw a shadow set before him and he looked up at him who stood there motionless and smiling._

_-I said you that if I could not have her, no one would, whispered quietly the one that he had thought long dead, she is still my wife, until death do us part. And death came to get her, he said, laughing._

_William did not answer when the image of man vanished. He crossed once again the blue eyes of the woman he loved. He saw her smile tenderly._

_-We will meet again in another life, William, in another life._

_The heavy bell rang and he closed his eyes. He felt a hit man and he was dazzled second. He was in the street, hearing the bells of the nearest church. This vision of horror never left his mind rarely. He wondered again what would have happened if he had not arrived on time, if Gilles had got what he asked for. If she had been hanged. Today she had rejected him again without really knowing why. But now he knew they still had hope, because after all, she was alive, they loved each other and even if they could not live their love in the open after the tragic events, to William, that was all that mattered._

* * *

><p>The young man was in the shower for several minutes already. He had not been able to sleep after this terrible nightmare. As so often, he had lost his eyes watching the city, a drink in hand. He looked at the water dripping down his body. A hand placed on the dark tiles, he closed his eyes, trying to regain his senses. But all he saw was Julia's face ravaged by tears. He jumped when he heard the ringing of his phone. At a late hour, it does sounds good. He turned off the water, left the shower and grabbed the phone without looking at the name that was displayed.<p>

-William Murdoch?

_-William ... It's ... um ... ... Dr. Julia Ogden._

It was all around of surprised to hear on the other end of the line, but he smiled broadly. On one hand, he grabbed a towel he tied around his waist by wedging the phone between his cheek and shoulder.

-Good evening Julia.

_-Hum ... good night, I do not mind? I know it's late but I could not sleep and I ... well, I thought of you and ..._

-You do not bored me, I was not sleeping.

_-Oh tan better. Well, no I mean it's annoying that you were not sleeping but still, if that were the case I would wake you._

He chuckled, hearing that the young woman should feel embarrassed at the other end of the wire, which was not like him. He imagined her looking up at the ceiling, thinking that her sentence was silly.

-What do I owe the honor of your call? He asked timidly after a long time spent in silence.

_-I just really wanted to talk to you ..., Julia whispered so low that it was difficult to hear._

He walked to his room and collapsed on the bed before continuing.

-Well, I'm glad you called me, I too was very keen. How do you feel before tomorrow?

_-Very nervous, Julia sighed._

-Well, you see me surprised, answered William chuckled, it's really not your kind of you to be nervous about anything at all.

_-You're wrond Inspector, says Julia smiling, I happen to be nervous too, I just know well hide._

-Well, then tell me when was the last time was that you lost your means regarding your work.

_-When I cared a police detective shot. He came to the ER in very bad shape and he gave me a headache, she says, laughing immediately followed by William, I was worried for days and weeks. Yet he has never known anything. I was so scared that he did not go well._

-Have you intend to tell him one day?

_-I do not know, perhaps one day yes, if I find the strength. As would admit I wanted to him from our first meeting and I fear it will flatter his ego too._

-Oooh he has ego then?

_-No, not that much, Julia confessed, but he could have knowing my feelings. And you know, tomorrow I'll work with him, I can not decently tell him what I feel for him._

-Indeed, I understand.

_-Do you have any advice for me?_

-I am not good at this kind of advice.

_-Well, I'll have to trust my instincts then._

-I think so, but especially if your instinct screams you to go in his arms and removed his clothes, do not fight.

_-You have to know what you want William! Huffed the young woman who put an end to their little play._

He laughed softly and spoke again.

-It seems that I won.

_-If I had you in front of me at that moment, you would have to deal with me._

-Shame I'm not, whispered softly William bitterly.

_-Indeed, Julia sighed, but it's better this way._

They still remained silent moments before William could hear the woman sigh on the other end of the phonr.

_-I have to leave you, she said against heart, it is late and I should really try to sleep. I just wanted to talk with you._

-Me too.

_-We will see tomorrow?_

-Yes, I'll be there.

_-Well, I would feel reassured if you are present._

-I'm flattered that you feel this to me, but I know that you do not need me, you are perfect.

_-Thanks William. Tomorrow then. Good night._

-Good night to you too and see you tomorrow.

_-Goodbye._

-Goodbye Julia.

William heard her hang up and he did the same. He closed his eyes, reassured to hear her voice that night. It could sleep peacefully now. He knew she was safe where she was and that the next day he could see her again, talk to her, smile at her as she was alive.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	25. Policemen

The young woman had wake up early that morning. She took a long shower, had dressed, made hair and makeup carefully. When she considered satisfactory result, she took her things and left home. She stopped at the nearest cafe and took a cup she drank while driving through the streets of Toronto, the resonant music in her car. Even at this still early hour, the city was a real hell to drive, but Julia does not cared, she was happy and surprised herself by singing loudly to the music, noting at the last moment the look of a man in the car stopped at the same red light than her.

She laughed to herself a few seconds before resuming her road and park her car in the parking lot of the police building. She then took the elevator and went upstairs where the post offices were located where William worked. She took a deep breath, tightening her fingers on her bag when the ringer indicated that she had arrived at her destination. She went on the open space and headed immediately to the first office.

-Hello Constable Hodge, she said, reading his plate, I'm the Doctor Ogden, I am expected by the Commissioner Gilles and Inspector Brakenreid.

-Alright Madam, you'll follow me.

Julia just nodded and followed him silently through the tray. Then he left her at the entrance of the office of the Inspector. She gave him a simple smile of thanks and noticed the young man who was standing a little further and had watch her since coming. He had not moved but he had observed her in detail. He wondered how he was able to fight against what he felt seeing this woman made him mad just by her presence. He noticed how he found her beautiful in this black suits which put its value slender figure. He could only imagine his fingers through her blond hair that rested on her shoulders. Never before he had seen her with hair down and this view was pleasure at the highest point. He stared into hers before sliding to her rosy lips that barely gave him a shy smile. William could not help but to do so, and a second later she was gone, leaving the office as his colleague's door shut behind her.

* * *

><p>-The Doctor Ogden has excellent service record, said Brakenreid after a few minutes of discussion, she has helped us on several investigations already as an external psychologist position.<p>

-Do you know personally some policemen Doctor? Gilles launched without any emotion in his voice.

-Well, yes, Julia confessed, I met the Inspector Brakenreid and Constable Crabtree last year and it was possible for me to see several of them in my previous interventions.

-Inspector Murdoch?

-Yes, he was my patient when I was working in the ER. It's a bit thanks to him that I discovered my interest in criminology.

-And you have no problem with the fact of working with one of your former patient?

-Why is this the case? Julia said amazement. I was also a colleague of Dr. Grace, a forensic pathologist for years. This does not bother me any problems.

-Your record is excellent Doctor, but I must warn you, this police station is one of the best in town and I intend to keep it that way. I will tolerate no reaction moved to your colleagues, none, never.

-I understand, Julia whispered, feeling her throat tie and including now why William had warned her against this man, you can trust me.

She looked into his before he agrees and shall hold out the hand.

-Welcome among us Dr. Ogden, he said as she shook his hand, get to work now.

-Yes sir, Julia replied politely while the man was already away and was about to leave the room.

-See you later Thomas, he said for the Inspector Brakenreid before leaving the room.

Julia finally breathed again and smiled tenderly.

-Glad to have you here, he said softly, Murdoch will take less risks now if someone is there to watch over him.

-I ... I do not understand, Julia stammered.

-Of Course, if you simply want but it does not know. Stay discreet, do your job, do not you kill him the middle office and everything will be fine, he said, making it a snap for what you do outside of your hours I do not want the know. And I advise you to do everything so that Gilles did not learn.

-Message received ,Julia whispered, laughing softly.

He pointed out to her and leaned in the doorway before speak.

-MURDOCH, He bellowed, as you have nothing to do, take the Doctor Ogden in her office and make sure she does not lack anything. I trust you.

All too happy to do it himself, William nodded and walked over to her immediately.

-If you want to follow me Dr. Ogden, he said softly plunging his eyes into hers.

Julia smiled and both headed for the elevator again. They went there and noticed with disappointment that they were not alone. William pressed the button and stood beside her. They do not look and just remained silent one beside the other, when both gently stir their hand at the same time. They brushed their fingers, very gently, feeling only the skin of the other, intertwining their fingers that kept dancing with each other, giving them a shy smile on their lips. Then the elevator stopped and they broke contact before exiting. William lead Julia to her office who was in the hall. He opened the door and let her in. The young woman looked around her. The office was spacious and bright, but impersonal, she wanted to change that very soon. When she finished go around the place with a look, her eyes fell on a bouquet that was on her desk. A huge smile appeared on her lips and she stroked the fingertips flowers few moments.

-I thought they will be good in your office, William whispered shyly.

-I like it, Julia said, approaching him, thank you.

-How was your interview?

-Very well, I think I identified the Commissioner's personality. He is not convenient he is not ?

-No, indeed.

They smiled softly and she put her hands on his chest a moment before anchoring his eyes in hers.

-Julia I ... I find you particularly beautiful today, your hair ... I was desperate to see them like this one day, confessed shyly William.

The young woman looked down at the floor and blushed softly.

-Thanks, she whispered.

Then gently, William slipped his hand on her hip and he felt her shudder for a second before she looks up at him again. He saw that little spark so special that she only gave him.

-What do you say your instinct Julia?

-At this moment, he begs me to throw myself on you and kiss you.

-But?

-But, I met the Chief Gilles, she said frowning, and I think I finally understand why you were standing so that our relationship does not materialize.

-For now, William clarified, for now. I can not bear to live without you. You know that.

She smiled and stroked his cheek a moment.

-Yes, I know, she said before coming to a kiss of his mouth.

-I'd better go if I do not want to succumb to your charm in the second Doctor, muttered William who had kept his eyes closed, come back to the bar at the corner of the street at 6 pm tonight, we celebrate your arrival with colleagues.

-I'll come, said Julia, who had also closed eyes and stood against him.

They separated a bit and crossed their eyes.

-Good Day, William whispered before filing a chaste kiss on her cheek, but a much longer kiss he had ever done.

-Good Day, simply said Julia felt her heart leap into her chest.

She watched him leave the room and sighed with pleasure before dropping on her desk chair. She had made the right choice, she knew it. She just had to learn to silence this desire that consumed every second she was with him. And this task would prove difficult.

* * *

><p>The bar was crowded, as police officers. Emily walked up to Julia who had just entered. She tenderly embraced her and dropped almost immediately, a huge smile on her lips.<p>

-I'm so glad you came, and I am pleased that we are colleagues again, I missed you so much, it's too cool.

Julia laughed softly.

-Me too, I'm glad Emily, it's great.

-Oh and you will be able to attend your inspector often now, she says much lower.

-We are colleagues.

-George and me too and that does not stop us.

-Are you dating Constable Crabtree?

-Don't tell nobody it is secret and it adds a little spice to our relationship if you know what I mean.

-I see too well, Julia whispered with a grimace.

-Come, Emily replied, taking her by the hand to lead it towards the back of the bar, everyone is there.

Julia followed obediently and met the gaze of William, who immediately gave her a tender smile. Everyone wanted to talk with the newcomer and she appreciated their sympathy and kindness to her.

-What can I give you Doctor? Ask the young blond woman on the other side of the bar.

-A beer that will be fine, said Julia, not "Doctor" please, I have heard too much in my life. Call me Julia.

She held out her hand across the bar she shook once.

-Anna Fulford, the owner of the bar. Julia you say? As Julia Ogden?

-Yes, that's it. We know?

-Let us say that I have heard about you, Anna murmured, glancing toward William as Julia noticed it, William is not very talkative but he mentioned your name one evening.

-Oh, I hope it was appreciative of baths, answered Julia laughed.

-You have no idea, Anna grumbled before handing her her drink.

-Thanks, replied the young woman and then joined her new colleagues and friends who were a bit far.

Thus, the evening ended late and everyone parted laughing. William has very little time and opportunity to be near her, but he had not leave her from his eyes all night. She had to admit that she had not been able to look at someone other than him and that it had been difficult to concentrate on any conversation. They returned each home, exchanging two or three messages on their phone before bed, a smile on the lips.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	26. Seduction

The investigation was very complicated for the police station. A man died in an elevator shaft to the Eaton Center, THE mall downtown Toronto. The men took days to work on the investigation and after all, the main suspect could not be mistaken. The Inspector Murdoch eagerly employed there, and even his superior had conducted interrogations, but nothing worked. They were at an impasse. William suspected a seller of shopping, Eva. Rather, she was a pretty young woman, he could not deny it, the Inspector Brakenreid not either, but something about get wrong with this woman. So he had called the office and was with her for several minutes in the interrogation room. On the other side of the glass, stood the Inspector Brakenreid and Doctor Ogden who attended regularly the interviews that he did.

The young woman had noticed long ago that the suspect clearly used her charm to coax the Inspector. She felt her heart burn in her chest, the tension mounting, anger to appear. But still, she said nothing, she remained motionless behind the ice watching the interview with a professional eye as much as she was able to do. Jealousy gnawed the inside, but she focused on the reactions of William. He seemed sensitive to the charm of the young woman and she could not blame him, neither he nor she.

When Miss Pierce tenderly placed her hand on William, Julia tensed a bit and took a deep breath. She had complete confidence in him, and a great mastery of self and emotions, immense dedication and that's why she did not rushed into the room to come and strangle the young woman who had allowed such familiarity with the man she loved. However, the Inspector Brakenreid noticed the reaction of Dr. Ogden and looked up at her for a moment. He understood that something was going on between them. The tension was so electric when they were in the same room that it could not be otherwise. But Brakenreid betting on the fact that they had never crossed the breakingpoint. He even wondered if they were often kissed, because the tension was so strong when they plunged their gaze into each other that he would swear that their thoughts were all but not professional. He noticed how his friend and colleague eyes devoured the young woman from head to toe. He understood that the spark of malice that shone in the eyes of the Doctor was sent to the Inspector Murdoch. He had seen the many times they only timidly touch the hands, fingers, their bodies when they were in a confined space, and God knows there were few, but they seemed to find them all both. He had noticed the smiles and glances supported. Yes, the Inspector Brakenreid was right, he was convinced, these two were madly in love and did everything to hide it for all to see.

The interview ended and the young woman was escorted to the exit. Dr. Ogden, William and Inspector Brakenreid waited on the open space before heading into the office of William at the same step.

-I do not think Eva is guilty, William launched before closing the door behind.

-Me neither, muttered Brakenreid.

Julia chuckled and the two men turned to her with a look of incomprehension.

-Something wrong, Julia? William asked timidly.

-You are both under her spell, immediately said the young woman looking up at the ceiling, of course you can not imagine her guilty, she appealed to you.

-Of course not, defended William soon as Brakenreid frowned getting lost in his thoughts.

-You refuse to admit it, replied the young woman yet without anger, I am a woman I know what I say to you, I know the signs,'said Julia slowly advancing towards William without leaving his eyes, and she have all used with George, the Inspector Brakenreid and you William, she finished very close to him, do not make me believe that you did not notice anything?

-The smiles from the corner, murmured Brakenreid, the stares, the barely veiled compliments on a soft and sweet voice, touches of hands, more than necessary reconciliations. Of course! The Doctor is right Murdoch, she tried to put us in her pocket.

-It's ridiculous, William persisted.

-It is perhaps because you see that too often that you do not notice when a young woman tries to seduce you, said Brakenreid laughing, it must be sometimes difficult for you Doctor, he added the same tone.

Julia did not answer and immediately left the gaze of William. He noticed the pink were taking her cheeks and he understood that from the first day Julia had used her charms to try to seduce him. All this time.

Before he had time to answer anything at all, Julia moved away from him and spoke again.

-You have to deal with a manipulative, seductive and a narcissist. Do not take for granted what she tells you. With that, gentlemen, if I can, I'll be in my office, she said, smiling politely before leaving the room after having granted a last look.

William looked away toward the elevators in silence, mouth open, still lost in his memories, when his friend came and put his hand on his shoulder a few seconds.

-It's a strong head Murdoch I grant you, but I think this woman is madly in love with you. Do not wait until the bird is in another nest, you would regret it. And open a few more eyes from time to time.

He left the office without another word, leaving William lost in thought a moment before trying to focus again on the investigation but can not forget all those signs that he had not noticed earlier and that seemed so obvious now.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a jump, aching to have spent the night in his chair in his office. The dream he had just had disturbed him at the highest point. For the first time in months he had not dreamed of Julia, this life he seemed to have been at another time. He had not heard her voice, caressed her smile, kissed her body, felt the scent of her hair, his arms tight around her waist, saw her most delicate movements. He had dreamed of another woman, Eva Pierce. The kiss she had given him was sensual, but without love, without passion, without tenderness, without complicity, without sweetness, like all those he had dreamed of sharing with Julia.<p>

He shook his head from side to side slowly to drive all these ideas of his head and finally noticed Constable Crabtree, who was in the doorway.

-Sir? All is well?

-Yes George, William replied shyly, feeling his body painfully wake up, did you find something?

-Indeed, a suicide on the Eaton case.

William sighed deeply and immediately got up, heading toward the coat rack to move his jacket over his shirt and his service weapon. He left the building at a run without looking back, without noticing the young woman drinking a cup of coffee burning at the window of her office and who recognized him despite the distance.

-Stay safe William, she whispered softly, looking at him ride in a police car which went off almost immediately after.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	27. Fantaisies

Julia was at her desk and gathered her things when she heard two small blows to the open door. She turned and crossed the gaze of William who was in the doorway. She smiled at him tenderly, thus inviting to enter.

-Good evening William, she said softly.

-Good evening Julia, I do not interrupted you?

-I was going, so I'm all yours, what can I do for you?

-I needed to ... see you, to talk to you.

-I am listen to you.

-Hum, first of all, take this, he said, handing her a rose, to be forgiven.

-Forgiven you? She said, taking it yet with incomprehension. What?

-The case of the Eaton, Eva Pierce.

-You do anything wrong William, she's the bitch ... she said bitterly, looking up to the sky.

-I let myself bamboozled by her charm, her manners, her kind words.

-You are a man, the young woman replied with a smile, in such cases you are not thinking with your brain.

-I confess that I had been displaced thoughts.

-The thoughts do not control.

-Dreams too.

-Dreams too, Julia added in the same tone, but tell me, do you often dream about women?

-Julia, launched William coming to take her hands, I'm a moron I ... I did not realize you were doing me charming for all this time. You really cared about me since we met?

-I think so, Julia confessed, looking down, but you were engaged, I was married and I still am also the judgment has not been pronounced. So what could I do?

-I should have understood a long time.

-Are you doing today? She asked anchoring her eyes in his.

* * *

><p>He did not answer and smiled tenderly before approaching closer to her.<p>

-Let me show you, close your eyes, he added, when he saw her frown.

-William what do you do?

-Trust me, he said, sliding a hand on her cheek to come to fail behind her ear.

She inhaled deeply and simply executed, leaving a broad smile on the lips of the Inspector. Slowly, she felt fingers touch and William take the rose and she felt the softness of the petals on her skin. Her fingers, the bridge of her nose, eyelids, lips, cheek, chin, neck, upper chest. She kept her eyes closed and smiling at the gentle caress, savoring the pleasure he could get her through this simple act.

Then she no longer felt the rose but the hot breath of the young man in her neck. He left a wet kiss beneath her ear.

-I only dreams of you, he said in a hoarse voice to her ear, your smile, he said before filing another kiss, your perfume, your eyes, your body.

He placed another kiss before seizing lobe of her ear tenderly between his teeth snatching a delicious sigh of pleasure. Julia put her arms around his neck without opening her eyes, without another word.

He walked away a little to look her at a few seconds, seeing her breathing become more jerky keeping that smile on her lips. Then, slowly, he took them. He pinned her against him and slid his tongue over her lips before to come and taste. Julia's fingers slipped into his dark hair as their slow struggle was just beginning. This kiss was the first after the one they had shared in the hospital park and it was just as intense, languid love. They separated a bit to catch their breath long minutes later, a smile is the one to the other still closely entwined.

Julia opened her mouth to speak but before she'd had time to say anything at all noise attracted their attention. A young man stood in the doorway and watched them a look as embarrassed and guilty than they were. They parted abruptly. Julia immediately looked at the floor and William cleared his throat nervously rubbing the back of the head.

-Uh ... Doctor, he said to say hello, I'm sorry to interrupt, but ... we have to go Inspector.

-I'm coming George, I ... a minute.

The young man nodded without a word and vanished immediately without asking further.

The couple exchanged a look.

-I have to go, William whispered.

-Yes I understand, Julia replied in the same way.

-Good evening, just launched William before leaving the room.

She sighed deeply to regain her senses and before she even noticing, William rushed to her again and pulled her against him in order to press his lips against hers.

-I love you Dr. Ogden, he whispered before disappearing.

-Are you doing today? She asked anchoring her eyes in his.

* * *

><p>-I ... what? Stammered William who was lost in thought.<p>

He saw her sigh deeply and before she had time to say anything at all noise attracted their attention.

A young man stood in the doorway and watched them uneasily.

-Uh ... Doctor, he said to say hello, I'm sorry to interrupt, but ... we have to go Inspector.

-I'm coming George, I ... a minute.

The young man nodded without a word and vanished immediately without asking further.

The couple exchanged a look.

-I have to go, William whispered.

-Yes I understand, Julia replied in the same way.

-Good evening, just launched William before heading to the exit.

-Good evening William, she replied smiling.

* * *

><p>It was late. Already half an hour she had an appointment with Emily at the bottom of the building to go out to dinner together. But Julia had been overwhelmed in recent days and the few hours of sleep she had contrived nothing. She returned to her office to quickly switch to another folder and retrieve her personal belongings. She changed quickly gathered her things and prepared to leave the room when she saw something on her records that caught her attention. She froze. A huge smile appeared on her lips. She took the rose and slid on her lips, closing her eyes. It had been days now she regularly found a flower on her desk with a plain sign with a written schedule. Julia knew what that meant. William had been there and gave her appointment at 10.38 pm precisely that night, at phone. She would have preferred a real date, to snuggle in his arms, to feel his kisses lost in her hair and his hands on her skin, but she felt happy to spend every night "with" him that way .It was "better than nothing," she said.<p>

She remained motionless for long seconds, just stroking her lips with the flower, staring into space, thinking about him, again and again.

-Julia are you ready, I waiting for you? Ask the young woman.

She jumped on seeing her friend like a bomb in her office. She immediately came to her senses and walked to a piece of furniture was a little further, a piece of furniture on which stood a vase with red roses, any he offered her day after day.

-Tell me, you not had much earlier in the week I mistaken? Emily asked, frowning.

-Of Course, Julia answered in the most innocent of the world before putting the final with the other, let's go I will not come home late tonight.

-Why? You do not work tomorrow.

-I have a lot of files to buckle, simply replied Julia in the leading out of the office and knowing full well that the most important issue was "William Murdoch. »

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ... Yes it was a daydream ;) <em>


	28. Women

_The young man asked a question about his colleague. They worked together for two years and yet again he realized he knew almost nothing about her. He knew that she was gifted Doctor, a woman bounded and full of principles and beliefs. He knew they were not from the same world, she aroused the interest of men and many succumb to her charm. He knew she had a special place in his heart. He knew he admired her, respected her, wanted her, loved her also probably. But William did not know about her family, her life before the position number four, this sister he met one evening in the most unlikely way that it is._

_William had to admit he found her rather pretty, almost all as much as her big sister. But Ruby always annoyed him at the highest point. Upon meeting he had found sassy and rude. He could not believe that the two women were sisters, because they resembled nothing. If it were not for a point can be; defend their convictions._

_He had suffered from being gone for dinner one night with the younger sister of her friend, seeing it tumble down to the restaurant, apparently angry. He proposed her to stay out of politeness because he found it quite natural to include her in their discussion. But William was soon disillusioned seeing the battle as the two women had delivered in front of his eyes. Took the crossfire, he found it difficult to find a way to get out without leaving feathers. And for the first time in his life, and probably the last, William thanked God for sending him George, allowing it to have an excellent excuse to get away as quickly as the battlefield._

_But William also had to admit that Ruby Ogden had an insightful mind. She annoyed him so, but she still touched right. The young woman had understood his feelings for her sister. He had learned many years after the first marriage of the young woman that day, Ruby had prompted him to write the letter that could have changed the future. William had been around vexed to know that she had had the audacity to search his desk, put her nose in his business, but basically like every time he had to deal with one of Miss Ogden, he forgave them._

* * *

><p>The young woman was cranky. She got a call from her sister in at the alarm clock. She landed in town for lunch, collapsed in her recent breakup. "Once again, Julia thought bitterly, she should have used since time! "But Ruby was her little sister and even if she came not appeal to her, she had to welcome her to cheer her up and spend some time with her. She had taken the path of the office and was alone in the room for hours. It had not crossed William that morning, which did not help her already foul mood. Julia is fully immersed in her work until she heard two little taps on her door she had opened again, not closing it until she was in consultation or any of the other floors of the building .<p>

She looked barely up from her computer and immediately a huge smile appeared on her lips.

-Good morning, murmured the young man.

-Good morning William, she replied, rising as he entered.

-I had some time to come see you, how are you?

-It's nice because of you, she said with a smile before walking towards him to put a long kiss on his cheek, I'm much better now, she whispered gently away from him, and you?

-I admit that to see you improves my day, but I'm exhausted.

-We should have hang up before three o'clock last night, Julia laughed.

-Our calls leave me little sleep, but I will not miss it for anything.

She smiled broadly and he spoke again.

-Julia, how about going to lunch together?

-With George, Emily, Higgins, Clark, Ti ...

-Just you and me, William cut slipping his hand on her cheek, I need to be with you, and you alone. We never have time to be together.

-I thought we were not "together"? Julia insisted plunging her eyes into his.

-We have to change this today.

-William? Ask the young woman with a complete misunderstanding as he gently pulled her to him.

Two heavy blows were given to the door and they parted soon. When Julia recognized the blonde woman in the doorway, she looked up to heaven.

-Hi Jules! She said cheerfully.

-Ruby, sighed Julia, how did you get in this building and came so far without anyone having announced your coming to me?

-Do you doubt about my charms?

-Not at all, Julia grumbled sarcastically to herself.

-Don't you introduce me?

-Of course, Ruby here Inspector Murdoch, Inspector Ruby Ogden,my sister.

-Her younger sister, she added , holding out her hand, I think you have a Christian name Inspector?

-William, answered him by shaking hands, smiling at her.

-Oh, that's lovely.

Julia did not answer for their exchange and William saw her sigh of exasperation by observing the corner of his eye.

-Hum, I apologize, William launched by releasing his hand, I must leave you ... for an investigation. I was just passing salute the Doctor.

He saw a hint of sadness through the eyes of Julia, but she gave him a tender smile which he replied immediately.

-We probably still have the opportunity to meet us, said Ruby, I stay in town at least two weeks.

-Two Weeks! Inveighed her sister. I thought you were headed back Friday.

-I changed my mind, I feel that Toronto has a lot to offer me, she said, smiling at William.

He made it back, embarrassed and walked to the door.

-Good Day ladies.

-You too William, replied with Ruby tenderness.

-You called him William?

-It's his first Christian name, right?

William tried to hold back a laugh when seeing the reaction of Julia. She was jealous, he was convinced and delighted. He watched in silence a moment, finding her very appealing when just pinched her lips and her eyes threw lightning to the young woman in front of her.

-We will probably see later for the case, he went for her friend.

-Yes probably, Julia whispered.

-Goodbye Doctor, Miss Ogden.

-Goodbye Inspector, replied Julia.

-Goodbye William, said Ruby.

He peered one last time in one of Julia and left the room. He had just a few steps he heard the voice of the Doctor and her sister to rise into the air.

-Tell me, your inspector is single?

-Ruby, you're still swollen, you do know him since five minutes and also you just broke.

-That's the point, I need to find another stallion and everything makes me think that William ...

-Do not call him by his first name! Julia growled.

-Because you're the one that allows you this right ? You are in looooove, launched Ruby as a little girl of six.

-No, you ... you, aargh you pissing me Ruby. Come lunch.

With that, William left the hall at a run to not be seen, but with a huge smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>Ruby had just left New York and finally the heart of Julia subsided. Her sister had given her much of a hard time. Much more than usual, she regretted not being able to take refuge with William. They crossed the office, and phone appointments were far fewer since the younger sister of Doctor was in town. Julia had to admit that the young man lacked, terribly and she would have given everything, including Ruby, to be alone with William, in a place where no one was likely to disturb them, if only for an hour .Just one hour.<p>

She was lost in thought, looking at the vase of roses a little further when her phone startled her. She sighed deeply and answered.

-Doctor Ogden?

_-It's Constable Crabtree Madam, the Inspector Brakenreid awaits you in his office immediately._

-I'm coming George, Julia replied before hanging up and take the way to the office.

She arrived a few short minutes. She saw the Brakenreid, William and another man she did not know through the glass. She knocked softly and his colleague beckoned her to enter.

-Close the door behind you, Doctor, said Brakenreid.

Julia did and walked to the desk.

-You called me?

-Doctor Ogden, here Agent Meyers of the Canadian secret service.

Julia held out her hand he gently took to drop a kiss.

-Terrence, he said softly, nice to meet you Doctor

-Thank you, she stuttered blushing.

-If I asked you to come here this is a rather special case, resumed her superior, Agent Meyers is there because he needs us on a case. We are used to working for him. One of our undercover man will be for goods an investigation and as you are a psychologist, a doctor and the best placed woman in this role, we decided to choose you to investigate at his sides.

-From kind of this investigation? And what is my role?

The men were silent for a while and met the gaze of William, who had remained silent until then, a second just before he sticks his eyes to the ground.

-We are investigating on a famous company in the city, said Meyers, and more particularly its CEO. Pendrick Corporation has a large number of companies and manages a very important financial wealth in Toronto.

-Are you investigating on James Pendrick? Exclaimed Julia. You have attacked a big fish. He owns half of the city and has his entries in all magistrates.

-This is why my men are not enough, sighed Meyers, ... I need the help of Brakenreid and his men.

-Glad to hear you say it.

-What should I do? Julia replied.

-Put your talent, or rather your talents to our service.

-What that's means?

- You will be covering also the wife of a wealthy CEO wishing to settle in the city. You will live in a luxurious home, attempt to get in touch with Mrs. Pendrick and of course investigate as finely as possible.

-Wife?

Meyers nodded and pulled out a case from his pocket and opened it and where two alliances of different sizes that Julia thought overpriced.

-And you will be my "husband"? She asked the agent.

-Oooh not, although the idea would be bad, it will be the Inspector Murdoch who will play this role. It is he who will investigate on Pendrick.

At this time, William looked up at the young and looked into his. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest. The breath ran out her, her legs were shaking. She was going to play his wife to live with him every day, every night, to show the world they were in love.

-Doctor Ogden? Whispered softly Meyers.

-I ... uh ...

-So do you accept?

She looked at the three men in turn and simply nodded.

-Yes, she said softly, looking at William.

-Well, Perfect, Murdoch I believe it is for you to pass the ring to the Doctor.

He took a deep breath and grabbed the box to take the smallest ring while continuing his progress towards the young woman. He took her hand gently in his and without leaving her eyes gently passed the ring at her finger. Julia could not help smiling discreetly. Meyers and Brakenreid did not notice, but William does, and he noticed how her hand shook and the fact that she had been holding her breath a few seconds. He felt the fingers of the young woman stroking his to take the other ring. She took his hand in turn and also passed him the ring.

-Now I pronounce you husband and wife, said Meyers cheerfully, now let's get serious.

They separated a little but did not notice the words of two other people. For now, they didn't care about details of the human enterprise on which they were going to investigate. There was the prospect of having to live as a couple which persisted in their minds. They would share for days together, nights, a house, a bed, a life, even if it was going to be short-lived and a lie.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	29. For the first time

The air was much refreshed in recent days. The summer was well gone now and trees adorned themselves with their most beautiful colors gold and orange. The moving truck was entering the street lined with trees. He passed many houses all larger than each other, to come to stop in front of one of them where a wide staircase led through huge pillars painted white. Seconds later, another car stopped and a couple came out almost immediately. The young woman looked up at the house, time for the young man to make the car turn and come to her side.

-William, this house is huge, Julia sighed without looking.

-But it seems that nothing is quite nice for Mrs. Penphrew.

-Fortunately though Mr. Penphrew has enough money to maintain her.

-Mr. Murdoch never had much.

-Perhaps Mrs. Murdoch did not ask much, Julia immediately replied without realizing the impact of this sentence.

They then exchanged a loaded look and a voice broke their relationship so special. A young woman came towards them, smiling through the perfectly manicured lawn.

-Good morning, she said in a playful tone, I'm Rebecca Pernel your neighbor.

-William Mu ... Penphrew, answered him into shaking her hand, and my wife Julia.

-Nice to meet you, Julia said shaking her hand as well.

-You are new to the neighborhood. Where are you from?

- New York, William said, we had a home in the Hamptons, but Julia is from Toronto and we decide to come to live here.

-Oh it's lovely of you, said the young woman.

-I will do everything for my wife to be happy, shot William fondly by plunging his gaze in Julia's and gently drawing against him.

Julia did not answer and smiled, laying her hand on his shoulder, not caring more for a single second of the young woman who was in front of them and looked tenderly.

-I'll let you sit quietly and I'll see you in a few days. We can drink tea to get to know eacjh other Julia.

-I woulb be happy, she answered by detaching her gaze from William but without leaving his embrace.

-See you soon.

-See you soon, they answered in unison before looking away.

-And now how about getting into our new house Mrs Penphrew? William whispered to the ear of Julia.

-With pleasure Mr. Penphrew.

They separated only by hand and gently William grabbed Julia's there to interleave his fingers. The young woman opened the car door for them to lower the dog and all three went to the remains which they left the door open behind them to let the movers bring furniture inside.

* * *

><p>The truck and the men who came down were gone for a few minutes now and the sky darkened slowly. William was in the huge living room watching perfectly ordered books on the library when the young woman came in.<p>

-My God, William this house is really huge. There are so many rooms that we would have almost a plan so as not to lose.

-I think I will not spend much time here, I'll just essential; kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom.

-There are eight bedrooms.

-Our will be enough, he says, laughing.

-Our? Julia asked approaching towards him.

-I think we're married, right? Maybe we become acting as such, not to arouse suspicion.

-You certainly believe that someone is behind the windows to watch us?

-Well, if you do not want to share my bedroom, that's fine, after all, there are still seven.

-Do not be silly William, Julia whispered, running her hands in his neck, I'm dying to share your bedroom and you know it.

-Really?

She did not answer and just smiled to testify a chaste kiss on his lips before walking away from him soon.

-The meal will be ready in a few minutes, she said, leaving the room.

-Do you cooking?

-I reheated pizza, hopefully that will fit you.

-This is perfect, the young man nodded.

Julia smiled and left him alone for a few minutes. Then he joined the kitchen and looked at a few moments out pizza from the oven and place on plates. He sat on the bar stool and she sat next to him quietly to eat both, Joy at their feet and asking her eyes love to have her part.

* * *

><p>They went to bed many minutes later that night. It was difficult for them to agree on the bedroom they wanted to occupy and eventually they decided to each take one he wanted, too tired to fight for such a trifle. Julia was in the bathroom adjacent to the room in which she was the best. She gently ran her hand through her disheveled hair while brushing her teeth, only wearing a thin white silk and lace nightie. She spat into the sink and wiped her mouth before turning off the light and left the room. She froze on the doorstep seeing William shirtless in front of it on the other side of the bed.<p>

-It's the bedroom you have chosen? William asked.

-Indeed, do you?

-Yes.

They remained silent a few seconds in silence before Julia goes to the bed and opens it. She slipped in and turned to the side to not see William.

-I should be ...

-Come, cut the woman without look at him, come to bed William.

He did not answer, and a few seconds later, she felt him to bed at her side. She felt his hand touch her shoulder and slipping on her arm while his breath was lost in her neck.

-I really want to take you in my arms, he whispered in her ear.

Julia smiled and turned to him slowly. She stroked his cheek and noticed that he had a T-shirt. She smiled at him over again and spoke.

-I really want you to do.

A second later, she felt her body pressed against William who rocked gently on the back. She snuggled against his chest, propping her face in his neck while strong young man's arm closed around her waist.

-Goodnight Julia, William whispered against her skin.

-Good night William, she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the pleasant scent that totally enveloped.

Thus, they slept one against the other, for the first time.

* * *

><p><em>Detective Murdoch had much to do at the police station recently. He no longer had much time for him and the young woman with whom he wanted to be in every moment. But that day, he had something important to do. He had left the station early, went on Queen Street and took the road to the asylum where the woman worked. He had entered as quietly as possible and noticed with relief that she was not in her office. Then he placed what he had brought with him and slipped quickly until she arrives. He did not wait long before seeing rush through the door of her office. And slowly, he also approached. He tried behind the glass and watched in silence. She had found his present she caressed the red petals with the tips of smiling lips. She was staring at the small sign that accompanied it and seemed to be lost in thought. She did not notice him until he stepped into the room. A smile lit up the face of the young woman and she rushed into his arms.<em>

_-William, she whispered in his ear, I do._

_He laughed and pressed against her as she dropped to the ground that he had written the word of his hands, which was simply noted is this: "Marry me."_

_He slightly away from the woman and kissed her tenderly._

_-Follow me, he said, taking her hand before lead out of the room and building._

_They walked to the carriage waiting for them, and then, it took the road of downtown._

_-William what ..._

_He cut her off by putting his finger at her lips._

_-No matter, wait and see._

_-Well, she said a little against heart._

_They were quiet all the way, just pressed against the other. Once around the park, the carriage stopped and they got out. They went to George that awaited them, smiling._

_-Doctor, Detective everything is ready, I wish you a good evening, he said simply before disappearing._

_The young man crossed again questioning look of the young woman and pulled behind groves. He saw her freeze in place and smile broadly. They knew ths place too well, they had a picnic there for long. A blanket was on the ground, surrounded by dozens of candles, food, wine and flowers. William turned to the young woman and took her by the hips to come kiss languorously. He took out a case from his pocket and opened it. Then, very gently, he passed the ring on her finger._

_-I love you._

_-I love you too._

_They exchanged another look and gently kissed again. They slid to the ground without breaking their embrace. The young woman lay feeling the young man taste her skin. His fingers traveled on her to slowly undo the buttons of her shirt he withdrew with one hand while continuing to kiss her. He did the same to her corset and her skirt. She already sighed with pleasure, eyes closed, head back, fingers slipping on the torso of the young man._

_-William, William ... wait ... we are not married you ..._

_-Shhhttt, he said on her lips, I do not want to waste a second. I do not want to lose you._

_-But your principles and your faith?_

_-You are more omportant than a thousand more than that my angel, a thousand more than all the rest, he said in her ear before putting hot kisses on her skin._

_At that point, he realized that she no longer struggled. She had become completely his. Their clothes disappeared gradually as the sighs became more deep and irregular. He watched her a long time simply dressed with a thin almost transparent white dress. He kissed and caressed a long time her chest was outlined clearly under the fabric and in a last gesture of impatience, he withdrew it. She was there, in her nude, sighing with desire and pleasure his name lip._

_-William, please ... please my love, she begged._

_He no longer resisted, putting a hand on each side of her face, pressing his naked body against hers._

_-I love you, he said on her lips._

_He saw her smile and immediately made the last millimeters separating her privacy of his own, snatching a sigh of pleasure as she held her whole body under his. He tried to control himself, but he could not and would not do it again. The movements of the hips of the woman he loved took him in a state that no longer allowed to reason and he abandoned himself completely. For the first time, the first time he made love to her._

* * *

><p>Julia woke up. She felt the hand of William on her thigh, back very gently on her hip and get lost in her navel. He muttered in his sleep. Lying on his back, William had shortness of breath. Suddenly she felt the young man's draw her against him, his breath on her neck and his arousal against her buttocks. She could not help but smile a little more.<p>

-Oooh Julia, he muttered hoarsely.

The woman closed her eyes and tried to forget what happened and what he was dreaming.

-Tomorrow, we will not share the same bed William, she said softly, I think it is better that way.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	30. Couple

The young man woke up early the next morning. He slowly accustomed to the brightness from outside. Then his hand gently slipped under the sheet. While he expected to feel a warm body next to him, he noticed that he was alone. The blankets were already cold, it was with a grunt of displeasure he straightened up. He rubbed his face for a moment. He must have dreamed it could be possible that he spent the night with the woman he loved, whether he held in his arms and felt her perfume. William smiled. Yet he remembered perfectly the dream he had that night, her smile, her voice, her body, her caresses, her kisses, her sighs. Thinking back, he felt his heart beat a little faster and he decided to get up to take a cold shower and regain his senses. When he entered the bathroom adjacent to the room, his smile widened. Was, sitting on a chair at the entrance, a fine white nightie, the one that Julia had worn last night. Maybe he had not dreamed finally ...

A sweet smell of coffee reached his nostrils when he came down the stairs, finishing buttoning his shirt. He walked to the kitchen and met Joy that made him the party arriving at its height.

-Hey, hello my beautiful, he said, stroking her tenderly, where is your mistress?

He walked to the kitchen followed by the dog. He smiled at the young woman a little further, dancing from one foot to the other with headphones on ear. She had not noticed and William reveled in the sight he could have. She was in sportswear, sneakers, a very short shorts and he judged too tight to dare to wear it in public, a tight tank top and covered her chest revealing just half her stomach and her back .He saw the sweat beading on her upper chest and get lost in the hollow between her breasts, and then, unable to control himself at this, he looked up at her face. Some flyaways were walking in her neck and cheeks and when William came to her eyes, he had a huge smile crossing her eyes. She smiled back and took off the headphones.

-Good morning William.

-Good morning Julia, he said quietly advancing towards her.

-I brought you coffee, she said, leaving a cup of the closet.

-Thanks, did you sleep well?

-Uh, yes, Julia yet replied, blushing remembering the moves he had to her in his sleep, did you?

-It was ... perfect, William sighed looking at the cup he had taken in his hands.

They were silent a moment both, without granting a single glance, both lost in their thoughts, but who happened to be the same.

-I ... I will go, then launched William after drinking a sip.

-Yes, Julia nodded, as for me, I'll go take a shower.

-You're early and went running in this outfit?

-Well yes, said Julia frowning, this is a problem?

-No, no I just was surprised not to see you at my side when I wake up.

He cleared his throat briefly, and then order again before finally getting up and approaching her. He looked at her in detail and slowly leaned in for a kiss to testify on her lips.

-Good day, he said softly.

-Good day, the young woman replied in the same way, keep me informed of what you have learned today. Take care William.

-Of course, aswered William heading towards the exit, and you my beautiful take good care of her, he whispered to the dog by giving her a caress.

He cast a glance and a smile to Julia who did the same, and then he left the house with a light heart, ready to take on the role of Mr Penphrew for the purposes of his investigation.

* * *

><p>That was four days they were "husband and wife" four days they slept every night in the arms of each other and they awoke in bed the first light of day. Despite her best efforts, Julia did not dare tell William how his nights were tormented. She often heard murmuring her name lip before he hold against him a little harder. She loved his hugs, feeling his strong arms encircle her and that was why she did not tell him. William was a hundred times more passionate and enterprising as he slept, and she did not want to spoil that. She did not take advantage of it, even though more than once she wanted to wake him up and share the passion that seemed to inhabit. She got up every morning before him, for fear of succumbing to her desire for this man. She was going to run with Joy, just to stretch her legs and try to forget the situation in which she found herself, she came home, she was preparing coffee and showered. William and she saw only very little and when he did, they only talk about the investigation, they discussed via live webcam with their superior and Terrence Meyers. Julia spent her days with her new neighbors, beauty institutes, in tennis, the chic boutique and she was bored to death.<p>

-This life is not for me, she sighed every night, just a week and I know all the gossip of the neighborhood, please William, tell me that hell is about to end.

It's always reassuring, yet is wondering if she only spoke of the role they should play bourgeois or due to be his wife. But when they went to bed and she did not hesitate for a second to come snuggle in his arms, he was reassured. "Perhaps being Mrs. Murdoch suit her better than Mrs. Penphrew," he thought as he watched the peaceful face of the young woman who fell asleep against him.

* * *

><p>That evening, he was preparing for hours.<p>

-Rho, Dammit!

-William? Said Julia's voice across the door. Is everything okay? We're going to be late.

-Yes, yes I am coming.

He sighed deeply and left the bathroom to get to the bedroom. He found the young woman hanging a earring before putting her hair up. Since he had said that he particularly loved lets her hair down, she did regularly. He watched her carefully. She wore a long black dress strapless rounded where gray ribbon entwined around her waist and chest. He wanted to tell her how much he found her beautiful in this dress, but she laughs loudly before he has time to do or say anything at all.

-You yo not usually have ties tell me, she threw in approaching him, do you need help?

-Yes please, William replied desperately.

She put her hands on him and gently pulled up the collar of his shirt to slip the tie he was trying to build for several minutes. She stayed focused on her job, not noticing how he literally devouring her with his eyes. Once the knot, she slipped between the white shirt and black suit jacket he was wearing. She was not deprived to let her hands there on his chest a few moments before looking up at him.

-And there is Mr. Penphrew.

-Thank you Mrs Penphrew, he replied, smiling.

Julia did the same and walked away from him. But she felt him take her hand and she stopped once to meet his eyes.

-Julia, he said softly, taking a dark jewel from his pocket, this is for you.

She took it and opened it was freezing on the spot light gold pendant, where a white pearl and black stone were crimped.

-William, it is beautiful.

-Nothing is nice enough for my wife, he said proudly, turn around.

She complied and took the jewel he passed around her neck. He brushed her hair with fingertips, which startled her, and then he kissed lip on her skin, not noticing that she closed her eyes in pleasure. She turned to him and smiled tenderly.

-Thanks, I think I must also thank Meyers and return it when this is all over, it should be the agency's costs.

-No, it's yours, I paid it with my money.

-Oh William, you should not have ... I

He put his index at her lips to the cut and he spoke again.

-Come now, we do not want to be late, we'll talk about that another time.

-Well, Julia sighed, but I'm not done with you.

-I hope you don't, the young man replied with a twinkle in his eye.

They left the bedroom quickly, hand in hand, they went down, took their belongings and went by car to get to a charity ball organized by the Pendrick couple.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	31. Ball

They were at the ball for a long time already. William introduced his "wife" to all men that he frequented and Mr. Pendrick with whom Julia had a long conversation about Paris, a city they both loved a lot but that William had never had the chance to visit.

-But tell me where are you went for your honeymoon? Sally Pendrick asked mockingly. Everyone goes to Paris.

The couple exchanged a look. They had never spoken and the first to take the floor would be supported by the second.

-Vienna, launched William, Julia was fascinated by that city and spent her teenage years. I wanted she make me discover the city and how could I fall in love with my wife if I do not know everything about her and places she loved.

-Oh, you are so romantic William, launched Sally laying her hand on the young man's arm.

He saw Julia pinching the lips a moment before grabbing his other arm and approach him.

-Yes, William is romantic and so cute with me. He does not need to take me to Paris, he fills me with joy every day, is it not my love? She said, coming so close to him that he felt her hand touch his thigh.

He froze when he saw the game of seduction played by Julia and before he could say anything at all, James Pendrick laughs loudly before them.

-I think we'll let you alone, Sally? He said, reaching out to his wife.

She smiled at William and glared at Julia before clinging to the arm of her husband and move away to other guests.

-But what a ... bitch, Julia muttered under her breath.

-Jalouse, Mrs Penprhew? William whispered in her ear by sliding the hand in the back of the young woman.

-No, it's just that her attitude is horrible, flirting with you this way when we got married in my presence and in the presence of her husband, it's ... it's just ... I can not even find my words!

-Calm yourself Julia, William replied, laughing softly, Pendrick also made you charming.

-Really? Wondered the young woman.

-You have not noticed but I do.

She did not answer and looked at the couple a little further. When she gave her attention to William again; she noticed that they were not alone, two young men were standing in front of them and the first reached out to William.

-James Gillies, he said, I admire you Mr. Penprhew.

-Robert Perry, said the second, I am too your biggest fan.

-Nice to meet you gentlemen, shot William shaking hands, I heard a lot about you. Honey, he said, turning to Julia, these gentlemen are responsible for developing research department and brilliant researchers that I heard.

-All in fact, Perry said.

-I am pleased to meet you, Julia answered politely.

-We admire the work of your husband, said Gillies, we have so much to ask.

-I'm glad to hear, but it can not it wait until tomorrow? Timidly said the young woman. I wish I enjoy my husband tonight.

-Oh, of course, said Perry, good evening Ladies and Gentlemen.

-Good evening, said William, smiling tell me, he said, turning to the young woman again, why dismiss them this way?

-I want to dance.

-I do not dance, William muttered, frowning.

-Well, then I'll go find Mr. Pendrick retorted Julia wanting to get away.

But he held her again by the hand and pulled her against him to come lose his face in her hair.

-Okay, he whispered in her ear, dance, but do not come crying if I stepped on your toes.

-You change so fast your mind? Why?

-I prefer to ridicule me than see you dance in this man's arms, and any other man for that matter.

-So what are you waiting for William?

They parted and exchanged looks before the young man brings on the dance floor. Slowly he reached into her back, suspecting that it must be too low for so-called conventional dance. But Julia did not flinch, on the contrary, he felt her shudder under his fingers. He pulled her against him, feeling her breast pressed against his chest, then took her other hand in his and brush her cheek with his for a few seconds. Julia clung to him and nestled her face in his neck, leaving him a simple kiss on his skin that made them both smile. They swayed gently to the slow rhythm of the music. They did not see the time pass and finally, William walked away a bit of the young woman several minutes later. She immediately raised her face toward him and smiled tenderly. He did not resist. Despite all his efforts not to be more intimate with her, this dance was right to him. He felt each of her smallest movements, his body against hers, so close he could hear the beating of her heart against his chest.

Yet already so close to her that he could feel her breath on his skin, he advanced again, touching her nose with his. She closed her eyes smiling, giving him her confidence. He then grabbed her lips for a long time. He parted her just seconds before renewing his kiss. He let go of the hand holding hers to come and drag behind her ear. His tongue stroked her sweet lips, snatching a sigh of pleasure and soon after, she opened her mouth. He did not wait to come and taste her tongue had missed so much. Julia clung desperately to his neck with all her strength while the struggle was tender and sensual. She felt the air miss her, but for anything she did not want him to stop. Her whole body shook, delicious burning wave swept over her, her mind was totally disconnected from reality. William showed incredibly bold and won the fight, leaving her a huge smile on her lips. They took a second to catch their breath and it was her turn to explore his mouth with sensuality while letting her fingers slip into his dark hair. She unfortunately had to break their embrace by lack of air and suddenly remembering where they were. He made her grow another sigh of pleasure and immediately after she left his mouth. Their lips remained in contact for a few moments, the time for them to catch their breath and their minds. Then they walked off a bit and exchanged glances.

-I ... I think we should go, Julia whispered, stroking his collar.

-Me too, said William letting slip his thumb on her lips.

They sighed deeply and parted, leaving the dance floor hand in hand, not caring few glances through some could give them.

* * *

><p>The drive home was made in total silence. William parked the car in front of the garage and Julia came out immediately. He did the same and do not give her time to return home in order to press up against her in the back.<p>

-William, you disturbed me, she said, trying to turn the key in the door as he kissed her neck and left traveling his hands on her hips.

-Oh really? He growled against her skin before kissing her all over again.

-William, Julia sighed with pleasure.

He did not answer and slightly away, leaving her the opportunity to turn around. But this attempt to escape vowed to fail at the moment he pressed his lips against hers. She leaned into his embrace, letting him play with her as he wanted to.

-William, stop, she said leaving his mouth yet without conviction before he kisses her again, it's not wise ...

-Perhaps it is time to no longer be wise?

-So enter, imagine if the neighbors see us?

-A man who is enamored of his wife got to be normal right? Especially when she is so beautiful.

-I prefer you to show me how Mr. Penphrew is enamored of Mrs. Penphrew inside.

-Your wish is my command, he said smiling.

He placed another kiss on her lips and both swallowed up inside. They could not do that when Joy yelped with joy to see them.

-Oh I have to go out, murmured Julia against heart do you leave me a few minutes? I will be quick.

-Do you get out in this outfit?

-I will go at the corner of the street William, waiting me can you serve us wine? And expect the show? She said lovingly on his lips.

-I will, William replied just as lovingly.

She whirled around and took the leash of the dog out with her. William sighed deeply as he walked toward the kitchen. He took a red wine, two glasses and walked to the living room where he collapsed on the couch. He patiently waited for the young woman returns. And it took nearly fifteen minutes so that she closes the door behind her again. The dog went to bed in her basket, while the young woman gave her a tender caress. Then she walked to the living room. She walked over to the couch and froze a moment, a wide smile on her lips.

William was there, curled up on himself, his head resting on the armrest. His eyes were closed and the sound of his breathing slow and quiet, he was fast asleep. Julia then took a blanket and covered him tenderly. She looked at him a long moment, before turning to him, letting her fingers to his temple.

-Goodnight William, she whispered softly against his ear, that your dreams are soft.

She kissed his temple, he move a little, and then she walked away and left the room, giving him one last look. Tonight she would not sleep with him, and eventually she wondered if it was not for the best.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	32. Mr Penphrew

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews! I hope you still like this story! _

* * *

><p>That morning, William awoke body aching. He had slept very badly on this uncomfortable couch. He looked moribund mood by remembering why he was there, why the two glasses on the coffee table a little further were empty and clean. The space of a second he worried to not see Julia, but coverage that was on him could only manifest her presence last night. He was angry. Terribly. How could he sleep a night like this? How could he do that just as he was about to make love to the woman of his life for the first time? Oh sure, he had dreamed of her, again and again their hugs were passionate and tender. But William was angry, angry against himself for being so stupid. He hoped not to have hurt her, still have a chance in the future to be in such a situation. And he swore if a moment like this happens again one day he would not let his chance pass, again.<p>

He glanced at his watch and jumped. He went up the stairs at a run, making sure not to make any noise. He slipped quietly into their room and glanced toward the bed All that saw, was the form of a body under the sheets and blond hair matted exceed blankets. He smiled gently, but do not approach for fear of waking her. He slipped into the bathroom, took a shower, changed and gave her one last look before closing the door behind him and down in the kitchen. He made coffee he swallowed quickly. Then he took a piece of paper and wrote a note in a hurry and left the house silently to go downtown.

* * *

><p>William entered the high tower, icy wind funnels through the buildings. It was good still outside of the city, but here the wind was biting and hissing between the glass and steel towers. The young man was walking in a hurry, look grounded. Once in the building where the ceiling was enthroned many meters higher, he relaxed a little. He walked to the reception desk and took out his badge by submitting a tender smile to the old man who was behind the desk.<p>

-Hello Clark, he said softly.

-Good morning Mr. Penphrew, how are you today?

-I am a little tired and some aches, William replied politely.

-Oooh, I see, replied the man smiling, Mrs Penphrew is full of energy.

-You have no idea, William whispered laughing, good day, he said, continuing his path, say hello to Lucile.

-I will sir, good day.

William continued his way to the elevators, where he rushed. He waited to be in the twenty-seventh floor to get off and walk in the huge open space to go to his office was down the hall and had to have the best view of the city and the lake .He simply bowed his "colleagues" a nod before entering his office and shut the door behind him. Yet this does not keep the looks of others, for three of the four walls were glass. He took off his jacket and sat down at his desk before turning on his computer and check his emails. There was nothing alarming, if it was an email for a vacuum control he had passed and he had to quickly contact customer service if he did not receive ten revolutionary vacuum cleaners manufactured in Tunisia .

-Meyers, William sighed.

He took his phone and dialed the phone number of the Agent. He waited a few rings, staring at a picture of Julia proudly sat on his desk. It had taken not to omit any detail, and William was pleased to have had the idea of the picture because it was so often that he get lost to watch, lost in thought.

-Murdoch? Is that you?

Too absorbed in his contemplation, he did not notice that his colleague had stalled and he came back foot in reality.

-Vacuum cleaners? He said, frowning. Did you have not found better?

-It seemed credible with a wife who stays at home and can afford what she wants.

-Not her, muttered William chuckling under his breath, then this is for what?

-Your report Murdoch, your report, how was the ball of Pendrick last night?

-Well, very rewarding, William smiled.

-What have you learn about the company, buyers who launders money, how many people are involved?

-I gaining Pendrick confidence first, let me time.

-Time? Are you kidding ? I knew that that idea was stupid, you know? I was right, it was a bad idea.

-At who are you talking sir?

-I am here Murdoch, said the voice of his superior a little more distant than Meyers.

-We should not have to marry them, they pay good time to investigate the scene, the other man grumbled a little further.

-Enough Meyers, Murdoch is best placed for this kind of job and Ogden is a psychologist, we could not have been happier.

-Ogden is not experienced enough and she ... she's too pretty to be credible and that Murdoch wants to wrap this case quickly and I ...

William was not listening. He looked up to the sky and sighed deeply.

-Do not allow yourself to judge my men, said the voice of Brakenreid, they, at least did not shoot in New Caledonia to pick bananas.

-Gentlemen, cut William exasperation, I am always on the phone and if you have nothing more to say to me I'll cut. I have an appointment in ten minutes with Pendrick at the lab, two of his assistants want us to test a new molecule they want to put on the market.

There was a time that was spent in silence before Meyers spoke again in a calmer voice.

-Good, go ahead, he said softly, but move it a little Murdoch we have not ten years to complete the case.

-Alright Sir, William said a weary tone, while the other man had already hung up.

* * *

><p>William had joined James Pendrick one floor down, before going down with him to the lab staffed James Gillies and Robert Perry, two of the best company researchers. Pendrick had in high esteem and William had to admit he had in front of him real geniuses.<p>

-If we manage to stabilize the material at a relatively high degrees of density, maybe we could ...

-You're an idiot James Gillies, we therefore can not load more substance if the chloride ...

-A less added sodium, replied the other, you're a genius James Gillies.

The two young men turned to William and James who listened for several minutes already. They barely exchanged a glance and Pendrick turned to them again.

-Well, keep looking gentlemen, I believe that you are on the right track.

The two young men smiled broadly him and William did the same.

-Good Job, he said softly before following Pendrick who was already walking away.

-Tell me Penphrew, how was last night? Did you like the party?

-Yes, grumbled William looked at his phone that had vibrated in his pocket, it was a very nice reception.

He opened the message and read speed.

_"Thanks for the coffee William, too bad you were not there to drink with me when I wake up, I will have prepared a delicious lunch. "_

-Penphrew?

-I ... what? Stammered William who was lost in thought while reading the message and imagining what it might be this breakfast.

-Are you getting off? He said to the elevator.

-Yes, yes, said William following.

Then he continued to read the message.

_"I hope you slept well. I'm at the tennis club all morning just to put a beating this charming Sally. I kiss you. Tenderly. Julia. "_

He chuckled and the man next to him noticed immediately.

-Your wife?

-Yes, replied William tidying his phone.

-You seem very close and very loving.

-As many couples I suppose, William replied simply.

-Not as many couples, you two are very different. I saw how she seems to watch over you and how she looks at you. I also noticed how you have to behave with her, to attract towards you when a man approaching too closely. You seem to protect her constantly. And then I saw the way you dance and your kiss. In truth, this one everyone has seen, he says laughing, I can not imagine what a night you spent, but I envy you. I'd like to know even so much passion, tenderness and love with Sally but unfortunately for us is finished.

William did not answer and looked up at him with a sad look. He really had the feeling that he was sad and bored in a moment.

-You know, Julia is not always easy to live. She is stubborn, spiteful at times, she always wants to be right, I suspect her a little jealous and she never listens to what I say, she is far too independent for that.

-You seem to talk about her shortcomings with love, though.

-Because they are part of her and I love her, very much. I am not change anything at all in her, even her flaws.

-I admire you, Pendrick sighed, really.

Another vibration shook the pocket of William and he read again the message.

_"William, hold me or I'll kill her, this woman is a real bitch. I look forward that you return home tonight, because I think it will put a strain on my nerves! "_

He sighed softly and immediately answered.

_"Keep calm please. I'll try to find something to relax you tonight. I kiss you. William "_

-I think Sally is much like Julia, murmured Pendrick while William drew up his phone again, I think they will become good friends, do not you think?

William did not answer. On this point, it was far from certain.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	33. Murder

The young man had spent the day at the offices of Pendrick Corporation. He also had Julia on the phone and when the night was about to fall and that he wanted to take the path of Penphrew's home, his superior ordered him to go to the police station. They had news and he had to be informed. It was not a tired he went there, warning the young woman not to wait, because this might be long. And he was right. William finally left the police station as the day was already rising. He was exhausted after a sleepless night, he had aspired to sleep like a log. But any fatigue flew when he came into the room where the woman was still asleep. He looked a ray of sunshine stroking her golden hair, he looked in great detail the curves of her body drawing under the sheets. Slowly he approached her. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled shyly looking at her serene face. Julia occupied his side of the bed, she had buried her head in his pillow and wearing one of his shirts. The sheet at her size, William looked for a long time her chest rise at the slow rhythm of her breathing. The young woman moved a little in her sleep. The shirt was too large for her and slipped on her skin, revealing much of her breast at the sight of William. He lost his mind to this very second. Without realizing it, he leaned toward her. His hand slipped on her thigh and hip, her belly before touching fingertips to her breast. The woman groaned with pleasure and he saw her smile. Not knowing if she was asleep or not, he paused for a second to look at her face. Apart from that tender smile that on her lips, she seemed perfectly still asleep. William leaned forward a little to let his breath touching her lips. His thumb played a few moments with her nipple through the fabric.

-Will ... iam, Julia sighed without opening her eyes.

He smiled, and a few seconds later grabbed her lips for a tender kiss. He was delighted and surprised to see that she immediately responded to the kiss, feeling the hand of the young woman attract him closer against her. He parted just her and stroked her face with fingertips. Julia finally consented to open the eyes, immediately plunging his eyes smiling to him.

-Good morning, she said softly.

-Good morning, the young man answered in the same way, did you slept well?

-I have a little cold without you, Julia confessed.

-That's why you wear my shirt?

She did not answer and blushed softly. Then William pulled away from her and gently removed the cloth to reveal a little more her body. He looked at her for a moment before sliding his hand on her bare thigh few seconds.

-I'm here to keep you warm now, he whispered before a kiss on her thigh which made Julia laugh.

-Tell me William, where were you?

-At the police station, said William puting other kisses on her skin, but we'll talk later.

She did not answer and the young man again approached his face to hers. He smiled and Julia sat up a little to be seated, William half lying between her legs.

-You have missed me, she whispered before kissing him, I dreamed of you.

-And what was I doing in your dream? He asked before depositing hot kisses in her neck dragging the shirt on her shoulders, revealing the top of her chest.

-What you do now, Julia sighed eyes closed and head on the side to give free to kiss her where he wanted, and much more.

William returned to her smiling face and kissed her when his phone rang, freezing them both in place. They exchanged glances and the young man took his phone.

-Brakenreid, he murmured before looking up the young woman.

They felt suddenly guilty both and hardly had they crossed their eyes, the young man walked away from her and picked clearing his throat.

_-Murdoch? Said the voice of his superior._

-Sir, William replied simply getting up and going to the window to not be tempted by the sight of Julia.

_-Murdoch we waiting for you at the office, it was a corpse._

-Who Sir?

-_Robert Perry finally it appears as Grace's findings._

-Are you not sure? Does the body is damaged?

_-Let us say that ... he lost his head._

-Oh, I see, William sighed.

_-I wait for you._

-I am coming sir, replied the young man just before hearing his superior hang up.

-What did he want? Timidly asked Julia who was now behind him.

-Robert Perry was found dead, beheaded, William replied turning to her.

-Oh my God, Julia sighed.

-I have to go to the police station.

The young woman nodded and he walked past her and headed for the exit. But he stopped a few meters from the door and turned around suddenly under questioning look of Julia. He slid his hand in the small of her back and pulled her against him before kissing languidly. Then he kissed her hair.

-This is only a postponement, he whispered in her ear.

-Once again, Julia sighed, closing her eyes.

He walked away from her to gently take her face in his hands.

-I'm Sorry.

-You had nothing to do, she whispered, go there now, take care William.

He nodded and kissed her again.

-Oh, and let me tell you that this shirt will delight you Julia, he whispered on her lips, laughing, you are beautiful, you should wear my clothes more often.

-When I see the effect that is on you, I think of it, she said with a twinkle in the eye.

They smiled and exchanged a last kiss before the young man left the room for good this time and leaves Julia overflowing with happiness ... and frustration once again.

* * *

><p>The young woman was sitting on a pile of pillows and blankets in front of the fireplace. She was there for hours, checking every turn in her phone if William was trying to contact her. But there was never any message from him. It was then immersed in her work, reading over notes, making her reports on the progress of the investigation and in particular on the personality of Sally Pendrick. She watched the fire, doing some other time breaks to drink a little wine or grant a caress to Joy who was near her. But it was in vain tried to concentrate, she does rarely succeed. She could not leave the Inspector Murdoch of her mind. She missed him terribly and she was worried not to have news. So when her phone emitted a short ring to signal a new message, she rushed to take it. She grinned when he saw what he had write.<p>

_"It's okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. I kiss you. William. "_

Julia did not answer and sighed deeply. She began to work pending his arrival. The black glasses on her nose, a pencil between her fingers, she hummed softly when the young man came into the room. He looked a few moments before coming towards her.

-Good evening Julia, he said coming next to her.

-William, I did not hear you, she said, looking up at him, good evening.

He smiled and spoke again.

-The house is big enough and has enough seating it seems to me, why be sitting here?

-The place I liked, she said simply, and I wanted to make a fire.

-You had cold?

-You were not there, she immediately said smiling.

He gave her a tender look and crouched next to her to put a kiss on her lips.

-But now I'm here, he said on her lips.

-So how about stay with me? She whispered in the same way.

-Of course, but I fear having to announce that we're going to talk about the investigation, William sighed, sitting down beside her and resting his back against the chair.

-What's new?

-Perry Is dead, murdered. We have not found the head and the lab where he worked is the subject of a search, it lacks substance, enough to develop a deadly cocktail. The formula he developed with Gillies could be replicated on a large scale and this could be good if it were to fall into the wrong hands.

-Such what? Terrorists?

William just nodded without answering for a while.

-We asked Gillies, he seemed shocked but ...

-But you do not believe him.

-Something bothers me about this man, Julia. I have wanted you to attend the next interrogation because of course we had not been able to keep the position for lack of evidence. But he is involved in one way or another.

-Do you think it's Gillies who sold the substances and executed Perry?

-It is clever but he would need an accomplice, someone who knows the ins and outs of the business, the market, potential customers. A person with influence, a leader with ambition but works in the shadows.

-This portrait represents a person I know, Julia whispered.

William looked up at her and she spoke again.

-Sally Pendrick.

-Come on Julia, Sally, really? I know you do not like her but still.

-And once again you are no longer able to think as it should when a beautiful woman is involved.

-A beautiful woman?

-Do you deny? Do you deny that she has charm and that she fascinates you?

He peered into the Julia and he could not lie. Yes, Sally Pendrick was a beautiful woman and she fascinated him, he wanted that Julia does not notice.

She chuckled and left eyes to gather her belongings. But the young man stopped by gently taking her hand.

-Are you jealous?

-William, Julia sighed without looking, it is the psychologist who speak and not the woman. Beware of her.

He put his hand to her face and got up slowly.

-Are you jealous? Repeated the young man.

-I ... well yes, she says, looking up at the ceiling, so William I am jealous. I'm jealous because I care too much to you, I want you to myself, I'm jealous of people who can see you every day while I'm just crossing the morning and evening, I'm jealous of those that are in your mind when it's not me, I'm jealous of women to whom you smile. I try to control myself, but it's stronger than me, I love you too much not to feel that way.

She froze when he saw that he did not move, he just continued to smile, his eyes deep in hers.

-You love me, he whispered simply, you had never confessed before.

-Here it is done Inspector, blew Julia lip.

He then bent down and kissed her moments before speaking again.

-Tell me this again, he sighed at her lips.

-I Love you Inspector, Julia said laughing before he kisses her again.

Slowly, they lay on the ground without breaking their embrace. When they parted to catch their breath, Julia tenderly stroked the cheek of William.

-You are exhausted, she said softly, you should really get a good night's sleep.

-I have not slept for two days.

-Well in that case, rest William.

-But you ...

-I would like to have a health lover, she said to cut him, and tonight you're not.

They both laughed softly and William nodded.

-You are right. We can still wait a bit after all.

She kissed him again before the young man lie beside her, keeping one hand on her hip and the other on her chest. He came to lay his head on her breast and closed his eyes. Julia smiled fondly by seing him lie against her. She tenderly stroked his temple and kissed his head before covering them with a thick blanket. She could feel the warm breath of William on her skin and his fingers touch her body a few moments, just moments before he fell asleep deeply.

-Goodnight William, she whispered in his ear, I love you, she said before closing her eyes too tightening her grip around him.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	34. Risks

The investigation into the death of Robert Perry advanced slowly. However, the Inspector Murdoch had permission from his superior to take a day to "leave".

-You look horrible Murdoch, had he started the day before, I do not want to know what you make of your nights, but the Doctor Ogden expected to know that a man needs a break from time to time.

-The Doctor has nothing to do with it, William had grumbled, looking up at the ceiling and regrets.

-Get rest, we call you if there is something new.

And William had returned early the day before and had the good fortune to find Julia sitting in their living room by the fireplace. They had discussed the investigation, of course, and he was too exhausted to take advantage of the situation, but William had enjoyed every second of the evening. He had loved to hear her say she was jealous and she loved him, he loved to kiss her, feel her hands on him, taste her sweet lips. More than anything, he infinitely loved falling asleep against her in her arms.

He had been rocked by the slow rhythm of her breathing by her chest on which he had set his face and heaved only by the beating of her heart, for her perfume, her fingers sliding through his hair.

When he woke up that morning, she had not been there. But he could not help but feel an immense well-being. Every night before he had passed her in his arms, and none had been as sweet for him as that was where she had pressed against her.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes to wake up perfectly, yet surrounded by the scent of the young woman who smelled the cover in which he was coiled. Then he agreed to get up. He went into the kitchen and found it empty. He neither met Julia or Joy on his way, assuming they were out jogging. He then took the road to the bathroom and took a long shower sink. He stayed there a long time, savoring the water running down his burning body, plunging into his thoughts were directed all to the young woman. William closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his senses, but nothing worked, he saw only her face, her smile, her body. He felt he was losing control again. So he immediately stopped the water and left the shower, taking two steps in the bathroom to grab a towel. He brought it to his face that he wiped before hearing the door open suddenly. She stood there, facing him, frozen in place. He wanted to meet her eyes but Julia seemed hypnotized by something else, much lower than his face. William looked down for a moment and finally noticed what state he appeared to her and that his body had not yet forgotten the thoughts he had been in the shower. He quickly put the towel in front of his nakedness and looked up at her again, blushing. She was as scarlet as him, mouth open. If the situation had not been so embarrassing for him, he would have laughed to see her so upset.<p>

-I ... uh, excuse me, she said before leaving a room and closed the door behind her.

William stood there a moment and closed his eyes, unable to move or even speak. Why the fate he seemed to want to harp on him that way? Why was her back at that moment? Why she had seen him such a moment? Why stay she as beautiful and desirable as she was dripping with sweat? He had one wish, catch her, make her naked and make love to her in the second.

"Calm down William, calm down and think about something else" The young man repeated endlessly in his head.

On the other side of the door, the young woman had her eyes closed and tried to forget what she had just seen. She had to pull herself together not to succumb and open that door again. She had to fight not to go in, snatch the towel and jump on him in the second. She knew she would have done it if he had not found so embarrassed. She smiled softly. "And there was something to be embarrassed, she thought, poor William, us women we know so well hide our desire." But at that moment, Julia knew that if she had been a man, she would not have been able to hide and fortunately William had stood at a distance, otherwise he would be noticed that he had caused her.

* * *

><p>The couple had systematically avoided all morning. They avoided the gaze at lunch, though sitting in front of one another. When Julia cleared the table and she felt William touch her hand, helping, she froze, dropping the plate to the ground. They did not exchange a look and the young man left the room without another word. She saw him only several minutes later, when he was in front of the garage.<p>

-William? She said, reaching his height. Have you a motorcycle? She continued stunned watching the black gear.

-Indeed, I do not do very often, but I had planned to go for a ride by the lake.

-Oh, I see, Julia whispered before walking away, then good ride.

She took a few steps before he arrived at her height and gently take her hand to stop him.

-With you Julia, he whispered in her ear, come with me.

-I have seen so many motorcycle accident injured William than ever, I'm saying I will not go on such a machine. And I recommend you to do the same.

-I know to be careful.

-They all said this, replied the young woman plunging her eyes into his.

-I too scared that something could happens to you, if you come with me, I promise you, it will have any accident. My angel will watch over us.

-Your angel? Julia asked.

-Make trust me, said William before laying a kiss on her neck.

-You know how to convince me, Julia muttered closing her eyes, but it will not always work, you know.

-Oh, too bad, he muttered against her skin.

-Give me ten minutes to wear other clothes and I am yours.

-All mine? William launched by plunging his eyes into hers.

-Well, we'll see, she said on his lips before a kiss and go inside to move other clothing.

Julia came back ten minutes later, changed. William remained motionless a few seconds seeing her walk , shrink swaying, hair down and a huge smile plastered on her face. She finished closing her leather jacket and placed a kiss on his lips when arriving near to him.

-I do not regret having waited, whispered William.

-The famous fantasy of woman in leather on a motorcycle, huh? She said, laughing.

-I am only a man, he says in the same way.

They even exchanged a look and Julia sat on the bike behind him. He handed her a helmet she passed soon and he did the same with hers. Then he drove off as she leaned against him in his back and tightened her arms around his chest.

* * *

><p>They rode for many minutes before stopping at the lake in a small deserted cove surrounded by trees. William had driven Julia behind the bushes and simply looked out of the corner of his eye. She was staring off in the distance to Toronto looming on the horizon and seemed to float on water. The wind took with him a few strands of her hair, making them dance in the air.<p>

-William, this place is wonderful, she said turning to him to smile, thank you for bringing me here.

-I often came before.

-With Liza, could not help but start Julia bitterly.

-No, never with Liza, immediately replied William, I had only one. I had to forget my daily life, my work, my life and to think.

-Think about what? The deeper meaning of life?

-Julia, William whispered tenderly taking her hands in his, I have a confession to make. I ... I should have told you long ago, I ... I came here to think of you, he said anchoring his eyes in hers, would you believe me if I told you that I know you from years? I feel I have always known you?

-Well, this sometimes happens when you are in love and ...

-I love you Julia, William cut, but it is not that, it's much stronger. As if I had always known you, as if you were a part of myself that I have found, as if I had been looking for you all my life. As if you were to meet me as I discover really was. I dreamed of you, hundreds of nights before our meeting, I ...

He did not finish his sentence and looked at the floor. So the woman took a step towards him and tenderly stroked his cheek to force him to meet her eyes.

-As if you see yourself through my eyes, as if the words were not necessary, she continued softly, as if we were soul mates.

He did not answer and simply nodded. Julia smiled at him and he did the same. Then they approached each other a little more to share a tender embrace.

-I can not explain what happens Julia, he murmured, dipping his face in her hair.

-I can not do either, she admitted against his skin, but William I do not want to spend one second away from you, not a single second.

He parted a bit of her and looked intently at his lips caressing few moments. Then he leaned forward and kissed for a long time.

-Get home, she whispered a sigh of pleasure against his lips, now William, now, she said before kissing passionately in turn.

They did back home quickly. William parked the bike in the garage and they left before helmets to head home. Once again Julia did not have time to open the door as William pressed his lips against hers to snatch a sigh of pleasure playing with her tongue. But this time Julia did not push him. She desperately clung to him, kissing him with as much passion as he, approaching her body so close to his that they nearly fall to the ground by the shock of impact. On the one hand, and without leaving the embrace of the young woman, William opened the door and led them both inside. He moved toward the stairs, but Julia kept him from making a step further.

-The living room, she sighed breathlessly.

He did not answer and kissed her again. They made their way to the couch without letting go for a second, dropping their coats on the floor, not caring for the dog who wanted to come to them but quickly turned around. Their shoes were also removed and once in front of the sofa, they finally departed. Their desire was more than obvious it read in their eyes, in their actions and could be heard in their jerky breathing and their sighs of pleasure. Julia threw a teasing smile to William and gently pushed him on the couch. She found herself standing between his legs. He did not hesitate for a second to come get his hands on her gently back of her thighs to her buttocks. The young woman sighed again and felt William's fingers slip under her shirt to caress her skin. She immediately withdrew it and was drawn up against William, coming to sit astride his lap to share another passionate kiss. He slid his breath on her neck and she threw her head back, closing her eyes.

-Oh William, she sighed.

But the sweet torture was only beginning. She looked at him and opened his shirt, a button after another, very gently, from filing a wet kiss on his chest every time. He let herself simply, letting his hands on the thighs of the young woman. And when he was shirtless, he pulled her violently against him to come feel his skin against hers. She had a hand in the nape of William, tenderly stroking his hair as he explored her mouth again, and her other hand was traveling on his chest. She put it on his belt and opened it quickly. Came the turn of the buttons of his jeans and his fly. She felt again the effect she could do on him and she could not help smiling.

-Why that smile, William muttered, crossing her eyes while her breath was only accelerate.

-I makes you an incredible effect Inspector.

-You have no idea Doctor, William replied smiling.

And before she had time to say anything at all, she felt his fingers slip into her pants already open and fondle her lace below.

-But apparently I also make you something, he said, laughing as she threw again head back with a sigh of pleasure.

She returned to his mouth to kiss him again when they felt a vibration in the pocket of William pants. The young man froze and tried to grab the phone, but Julia stopped him in put her hand on his.

-Julia, grumbled William as she filed kisses his neck, I have to take it.

-No William, not now.

She let her tongue travel on his skin to kiss his chest.

-Julia, it may be important.

-This is also important William.

He caught her eye and she grabbed his hand she laid on her breast. He saw her bite her lips and he could not resist any longer. He stuffed his face there and tasted her skin, leaving her a smile of satisfaction as the ringing stopped.

But alas, it only lasted a few seconds before it is heard again.

-William, I beg you, grumbled the young woman leave her feeling the skin and lead his hand to his pants.

He did not answer and grabbed the phone.

-It's Meyers, if he insists that it's important. Let me.

He saw a flash of anger, but also sadness through her eyes and she nodded. William took a deep breath and picked up without leaving the eyes of the young woman who was a little away from him, but who was still sitting on his lap.

-BLOODY HELL WHAT ARE YOU DOING MURDOCH? Bellowed the agent on the phone.

-Good evening, just murmured the young man.

-Get your butt to the post in the station, there was enough evidence to arrest Gillies. He planned to fly to Jamaica and must be intercept before.

-When does he leave?

-In an hour then move, you're twenty minutes or I do everything for you to be fired.

-Message received sir.

Meyers hung up and William did the same.

-You have to go? Julia grumbled.

-Now, William sighed.

She did not answer and got up immediately. She walked to the T-shirt that had run aground on the floor and passed quickly.

-Julia look, I ...

-No need, cut the woman without looking and buttoning her pants again, I understood.

-No you do not understand, William continued in approaching her, Julia listen to me, he added, taking her hands in his.

-Leave me, sighed the young woman without looking.

-I'm sorry, William whispered trying to catch her eye, I'm a police officer and I must do my duty. You know that.

-Well go ahead, she said in a bitter voice without looking.

-I'll call you so that you attend the examination.

He sighed deeply and kissed her hair.

-I'll be careful, he whispered tenderly before walking away.

They exchanged glances but Julia did not answer, watching the pick up his things and left the room without looking back.

-You better William, she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	35. Trap

Inspector Murdoch took a few short minutes to get to the police station to go upstairs in his office and found his colleagues in the office of his superior.

-Ah well, Murdoch, Meyers sighed, turning to him.

-I have done as fast as I could Meyers, then do start, he muttered dryly.

-From bad mood on top of that?

William did not answer and gave him a dirty look. Yes, he was in a bad mood. He preferred to be with Julia at this moment than with his colleagues in the office. He was angry, thinking that it would probably at that very second if Meyers had been able to resolve this matter without him. But even more, William was angry against himself, because of all this, Julia was angry against him. It would be difficult for him to be forgiven after that and he knew it.

* * *

><p>He was trying to forget the young woman and he concentrated on the investigation. They were around the table and discussing strategy.<p>

-It will takes a small plane, here its flight plan, launched Meyers, holding the paper on the table, your men will remain outside the hangar, and we intercepterons him inside.

-Of Course, threw Brakenreid, the glory back to special agents and not to the poor policemen.

-We are used to this kind of situations, Meyers replied immediately piqued.

-Well let's go, murmured Brakenreid, Crabtree, Murdoch, you go through the armory, you get down.

Both young men nodded and all four left the room. While William undertook to check his charger and George closed his jacket bullet, he timidly spoke.

-Are you sure that everything is okay sir? He asked his superior.

-Yes, George.

-Sir, I saw you in such a state once in the past and you've taken a bullet, so if you want to talk about what's bothering you, I ...

-Thanks George, but it will be okay, said William, smiling before leaving the room.

The young man followed him almost immediately and they set off for the Toronto Island Airport. The men were deployed quickly and quietly around the building and simply waited. They saw a dark car coming, down a blond man, tall and apparently in a hurry and on guard.

* * *

><p>The men of the station number four did not move, waiting for the man enters the building.<p>

-Murdoch, It's him? Brakenreid grumbled at his side.

-I think, yes, I could not be certain, but I think it's him.

-Well, then go for it.

-What about Meyers?

-I bloody don't care about him, you did more for the investigation than him, then no question that you harvest all the glory. You enter and take Gillies.

William just nodded and a second after they rushed into the building too. They pointed their weapons at the man who went on his way to the plane. But the young man left the briefcase he had with him on the table before boarding the plane.

-Police, cried William approaching him, you're under arrest.

The young man tried to board the plane but Meyers came out pointing his gun at the fugitive.

-Not this way son, he says smiling.

He raised his arms above his head and William continued his way towards him, his gun still pointed at him.

-I thought I asked you to wait outside, grumbled Meyers.

-I have misunderstood, William replied immediately, turn around very gently, he ordered.

The young man did in the second. And when William met his gaze, he froze. This man was not James Gillies.

-Who are you? You are not Gillies.

-No, a guy paid me to come here and get on that plane.

No one had time to do anything at all that another man walked into the room, armed and angry.

-What do you did to my wife? James Pendrick said heading towards the unknown man.

-Pendrick?

-Penphrew?

-Ok, Guys, we'll all put our arms and talk I believe, threw Meyers.

They exchanged a look and all the agent stopped the unknown before other officers put away their weapons.

-I'll kill this man.

-You are not going to kill anyone, said William, put your weapon and let's discuss. You will tell me what's going on.

-You kidding me Penphrew not, if it was your wife who disappeared you would do everything to find her and get paid one responsible for her disappearance.

-Sally gone? And you believe that this man was kidnapped her?

-It's obvious, right? And you, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a cruise with your wife.

-I am not Mr. Penphrew replied William, I'm a police inspector

-And she is not his wife, added Meyers arriving next tp them.

-Listen, I plug against who you are, James sighed, this man has took Sally and demanded a ransom, I had to come here to testify to twenty o'clock.

-From that comes with that information?

-An envelope left to the secretary, it contained a picture of Sally.

-I have to see this envelope, William whispered.

-Sir? George called a little further. You should come see this.

William exchanged a look with James and walked to the table on which was different powders, a tablet and a word.

_"Try to catch me Inspector Murdoch, before it's too late. "_

James leaned too, the word and the powders that were on the table. A bag slowly leaking and when they saw the two men froze on the spot.

-LEAVE THE BUILDING NOW! Shouted William. Quick, quick, quick.

-Bloody Hell Murdoch, you ...

Meyers does not have time to say more than William dragged with him. They were just a few meters from the warehouse that it shattered in a huge explosion. The men defended it as they could but many debris fell around them and the wounded in several places.

* * *

><p>It spent a few minutes before help arrived and extinguished the fire, supporting the wounded. William watched the building burn a few moments before hear again the voice of George next to him.<p>

-Inspecteur I took the tablet that was on the table before exiting.

-What have you? William asked, turning to him.

His colleague did not answer, but he met his worried look, just before it sets the ground.

-Yes Sir, he murmured softly, there is a message for you.

He handed him the shelf and lit it. As soon as the smiling face of Gillies flashed on the screen.

_-Good morning Inspector Murdoch, he said smiling, I hope you enjoyed my small explosive cocktail? If you see this is that you survived after all. Tell me, were never taught you not to lie Inspector? Because lies can have serious consequences, very, very heavy. Finally, in any event, it seems that you have not caught me and the game is just beginning. Besides, I have with me a strong player interest. She is fascinating. From the first time I saw her I knew we were made to be friends, I finally know what you find her. Here, she has a little word for you._

At that time, he turned the camera and walked to a young woman who was a little further, sitting on a chair attached to the legs and wrists. Gillies approached her and slid his fingers over the skin of her neck to ward off a few strands of her hair.

_-Tell hello Doctor, the Inspector would be so happy to hear your voice._

But Julia did not answer, leaving a tear slide down her cheek.

_-Tell Hello, repeated Gillies pulling her hair back for a moment._

_-William, Julia whispered in tears, I beg you help me, she said simply._

Gillies moved away from her and went back to the camera.

_-And she is very beautiful on top of that. We will have so much fun together, he said with a laugh before turning off the video._

William stood there panting, the tablet hands. He looked up at George and felt panic invade completely.

-George , he has Julia, Gillies has Julia , he repeated endlessly as if that would do to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

But it only had the sole effect of the wobble. His friend caught him and brought him to a stretcher where he sat. William was no longer able to fight, he felt his heart bleeding in his chest. He felt so helpless, so empty. He did not notice the blood dripping from his forehead, or even his legs tremble. All he saw was the face of Julia, his hands tied, tears slid down her cheeks, her eyes frightened and sad.

William refused to go to the hospital and he went back to the police station, in silence, lost in thought. He hated himself so much, he hated who he was. He was going to find James Gillies, he would make him pay for the harm he did to the woman he loved. Well then, if found worthy in it try to be forgiven by her and he would ensure that she never be put in such a situation again. If only he could save her again.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	36. Angel

The young woman was in the bathroom for a few minutes already. She watched the water running in the tub absently. She kept thinking about him, William. She could not let him out of her mind what they were about to do before the phone rings. She thought for a second he was going to stay with her, he was not going to rush to the police station. But no, the Inspector Murdoch was an upright man and devoted to his task. She felt very silly to believe that he preferred to choose her rather than work. Despite what they had confessed that day, Julia realized she is still after work, as it was with Darcy. Certainly, she never had count enough to become a priority to someone. She looked at the foam forming on the water and turned the taps. Then she took off her shirt when a noise caught her attention.

-Joy? Asked she simply dressed in jeans and her bra leaving the room.

The dog did not come and Julia left the room to take the long corridor and the huge staircase.

-Joy, where are you?

Then she heard a slight groan, and quickened her pace to find the animal lying on the floor of the entrance, eyes half closed.

-What have you got? Julia whispered by putting its height and stroking it tenderly.

Concerned that the animal in this state, she does not immediately noticed the man walking toward her. It was not until she heard the click of the gun he had in his hands she looked up at him. She froze immediately.

-Good evening Mrs. Penphrew, launched Gillies smiling, or should I say Dr. Ogden?

-What are you doing here?

-I gave you a little courtesy while your dear husband tries to stop me. But I didn't imagine that you could meet me in this outfit. And although I like this view at the highest point, I ask you to dress Mrs, we go out.

-How dare you? I ...

-I would not argue if I were you, cut Gillies pointing his gun at the pet, or I would be forced to shoot down your dog.

Julia did not answer and sat up, giving him a black eye. Then the young man walked away from her without taking his eyes and drop his weapon. He grabbed a sweater that was not far from him and threw her without noticing that it belonged to William, not her.

-Wear that, he ordered.

Julia is executed and once dressed, he approached her to take her arm and pointing his gun at her back.

-And if I were you I would not fight neither, know that you have no value to me, he whispered in her ear.

-He will catch your Gillies, especially if he learns what you are doing.

-Oh but I well aware that he know it, he said, laughing softly, you see I look at how he loves his lovely wife.

-We are not married, Julia said as they began their way to the door, I am nothing to him. It was only a comedy.

-Not that with me Doctor, I'm not stupid. The Inspector is crazy about you and he would give his life to save you. We'll see how far he is able to go to prove it.

-Why are you doing this?

-Because it's fun, right?

Julia did not answer and Gillies laughed good heart behind her back. Then they left the house with slow. They stopped at a black van and a man came out. He slammed against Julia sheet and tied her hands behind her back before moving a gag over her mouth. He also tied her legs and tossed unceremoniously into the van before closing the door.

They went up in turn and went on a flying towards an abandoned warehouse on the docks.

* * *

><p>They had put a few short minutes to get there. Julia was dazzled by the light that came violently in the valve when the door opened. She was fired by her feet and led to a chair in the center of the room, where they tied. There were only three projectors around them and she did not see more than the dark ground and the valve parked a little further. She felt the damp smell caress her nostrils. She was trying to gather clues about where she was, but there was none. Gillies came to her again, smiling.<p>

-And what if we were going to say hello to the Inspector Murdoch? Whispered he by removing her gag.

-You are a asshole, she whispered.

-I know.

He walked to the other man and started talking to the tablet he had in his hands and that was filming.

-Good morning Inspector Murdoch, he said smiling, I hope you enjoyed my small explosive cocktail? If you see this is that you survived after all. Tell me, were never taught you not to lie Inspector? Because lies can have serious consequences, very, very heavy. Finally, in any event, it seems that you have not caught me and the game is just beginning. Besides, I have with me a strong player interest. She is fascinating. From the first time I saw her I knew we could be friends, I finally know what you find her. Here, she has a little word for you.

At that time, he turned the camera and walked to Julia. Gillies approached her and slid his fingers over the skin of her neck to ward off a few strands of her hair.

-Say Hello Doctor, the Inspector would be so happy to hear your voice.

But Julia did not answer, leaving a tear slide down her cheek.

-Say Hello, repeated Gillies pulling her hair back for a moment.

-William, Julia whispered in tears, I beg you to help me, she said simply.

Gillies moved away from her and went back to the camera.

-And she is very beautiful on top of that. We will have so much fun together, he said with a laugh before turning off the video.

He smiled broadly.

-Give this to Clark, he have to places it on the table with a little luck he will die with others.

-And Murdoch?

-He believed to be a genius, if he does, he will not be in the warehouse at the time of the explosion, it will depend on the love that dear Pendrick has to his beloved wife.

-Its complicated James.

-I do not ask you to understand, do what I ask you and come back immediately.

The young man nodded and went back into the valve before restarting and slip away quickly. Gillies turned to Julia and smiled tenderly.

-So Doctor, there would seem to have more than you and me now. In less than thirty minutes your dear William is going to have our little message. Oh, I'd be there to see the head when he will see you. Finally, it will depend if he is smart enough to escape a devastating explosion. Tell me, is he smart?

-You're mad, Julia whispered.

-You have no idea, said Gillies approaching the weapon from her throat, it's scary it is not? To be with a man who points a gun at you?

Julia did not reply, feeling fear totally win, which made laugh more the young man. She then felt a needle prick the arm and substance earn her veins. She was already starting to not feel her body and her head was heavy.

Gillies moved away from her and a few meters from there pressed a button that turned off the lights in a single second, leaving her in the dark, in fear, attached to the chair, feeling her skin burn links and glaze the moist air to the bone. Alone.

* * *

><p><em>He was totally disoriented. Never in his life had he felt so great despair. Know the woman he loved in the hands of his worst enemy had destroyed him. It had been destroyed to know that all this was his fault. She risked her life because of him. He had put her in danger, a danger so great that he almost lost her. And William would never hand is her loss. He preferred to confront hundred deaths rather than see her suffer rather than lose her forever, rather than see her die. Fate had finally been lenient with them. He had never been so relieved and happy when she came out of the coffin. That moment he felt her grab him with all her strength, the moment she made a joke in his arms, alive. He did not want to let her go, he wanted to keep her for hours against him, feel her heart beating against his chest. Feel her breath on his neck, her arms around him, the scent of her hair. Never before that day, he had realized how much he loved her, how to lose could destroy him. But yet he remained incredibly bad. Everything was his fault after all. The love he had for this woman was destructive and he could live with that.<em>

_She had come that night in his office. She told him how she was grateful._

_-You know why I have not cracked William? Because I knew that you will come, even if you had to move heaven and earth for it. I knew you would come._

_She took his hands and he felt it a little pacified this simple touch._

_-I am so sorry, he said shyly, I am so sorry._

_She stepped closer to him and tenderly stroked his cheek._

_-Whatever could happend William, I do not blame you. What happened was not your fault and I never blame you, ever. How could I blame the man who saved my life? To the one who has always watched over me?_

_-But if Gillies ..._

_-I beg you, cut the young woman making a step toward him, please stop rehashing it all. If there is one person who can save me is you William. And if we admit it or not, there will never be anyone other than that can do. I know that whatever happens in my life, though my trials may be, there will always be an angel who will watch over me._

_The young man did not answer and looked into her eyes. He was so close that it would have been easy to draw against him to kiss her. But she was also so fragile at this moment he did not move. Well then, there was her husband. Who was he to give himself the right to such familiarity to her? He smiled. Her angel, he was just her angel. The young woman also smiled and took off her hand from his face before looking at the floor and take a deep breath._

_-I'd better go home now, good evening Inspector._

_-Good evening Doctor, he replied shyly._

_She walked to the door and before passing gave him a last look._

_-Remember William, she began tentatively, a guardian angel will never hurt his protégé and he always found him even if he is lost._

* * *

><p>Two shots were brought to his door, and the young man out of his thoughts. He caught the eye of George, who walked slowly into the room.<p>

-So George? William threw rubbing his forehead. What did you find?

-No sign of a break Sir, apparently the Doctor had been running a bath and Gillies arrived at that time. But there is no trace of nowhere struggle.

-Nothing says in the video that Julia is injured, William whispered.

-He would have no incentive to harm her Sir, George replied.

-Joy, is that the dog was there?

-Yes, he did not hurt her, I brought her to Dr. Grace to examine, apparently she just was drugged. One means she does not protect the Doctor.

-Indeed, William sighed, if only I had been there, dammit!

-I'm afraid it would have been even more dramatic Inspector, the young man answered, you might be both dead at this time though. If Gillies wants to hurt you and "play" as he says, he will keep the Doctor alive and give us time to find her.

-But at what cost George? William sighed. I'm too scared of what he might do to her.

-I understand, I go back to work immediately.

-Thanks, William sighed, feeling his eyes moisten thinking what situation was the woman he loved, time is precious and we must find her quickly.

George nodded and left the room without answering, leaving William lost in silence for a few minutes. Then, after some time, he jumped up. He did not know what he should do, but he had to act. Only he could find her and save her, only him, her guardian angel.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	37. Interview

_Sorry for the delay, I was a suite busy this past days ;)_

* * *

><p>The Inspector Murdoch violently opened the door of the interview room, startling the man who was inside, handcuffed. He slammed the door behind him and jerked the chair for sitting, looking him straight in the eye.<p>

-Your name? Asked the Inspector coldly.

-Clarck.

-Clarck how?

-Listen, I know a guy ...

-Clarck how? William cut in a voice louder.

-Lordal, Clark Lordal.

-Well, Mr. Lordal, now you tell me what you were doing in the warehouse and who gave you the briefcase you had with you.

-A guy accosted me two days ago.

-When you sell drugs? William cut again. We know all your little traffic and you can dive for years, then you'd better cooperate.

-Ok, Ok, that's good, I tell you the truth. I do not know this guy, I do not know his name or anything. He had to give me a lot of money if I came at the shed tonight and I boarded that plane. I saw him fifteen minutes before and he gave me a case I had to lay on the table before leaving. I swear I know nothing more. I knew that all was not fart and the other was crazy to think I had removed his girlfriend, I already supports mine I will not take my head with a second.

-What looked this man?

-Small, brown, nothing special.

-There was a name?

-Bobby.

-Of course, murmured William, once in the plane were you doing?

-It must have new instructions inside. I had to go up and expect. But hey this bomb have killed me!

-I think that was the goal, threw William calmly, you'd never seen anything of your "money".

- Bastard!

William was silent a moment, looking him straight in the eye. Then, without a word, he got up and left the room.

-Hey wait, I said all I knew, you are going to release me and put me under protection if this guy wanted to kill me.

-I do not think so, William whispered before closing the door and heard him yelling in the other side.

* * *

><p>He stood a few moments to see his superior reach and Meyers with him, having followed the interview of the other side of the glass.<p>

-So? Brakenreid launched. Do you believe him?

-Yes, sighed William, Gillies is too smart to put us in the legs one of his accomplices. This is only an intermediary, a negligible loss. Who care about a small dealer?

-Do you think Gillies is alone?

-No, no, but I understand that assistance.

The two men were silent and just stared. Then he spoke softly.

-Sally Pendrick.

-She was missing Murdoch.

-It is they want us to believe, but Gillies needed an influential person and having a good knowledge of the company to operate and Sally is well placed. Moreover, she is a manipulative and I let myself be fooled by her charm, like everyone else, almost.

-And you've had a moment of clarity? Meyers shot.

-Julia told to be wary of her. I should have listen.

-It could also be James Pendrick that would have made his wife disappear to make him wear the hat.

-I do not think so, William sighed.

-And you base on what? Continued the Agent.

-My Intuition. Pendrick is in love with Sally and love left him blind. He did not see what she was up to no doubt for years.

-Well, and what now? Brakenreid murmured.

-I have to talk to Mr. Pendrick George continues to work on the video to try to find out where it was shot and if we can locate Dr. Ogden.

-My men go up the money trail, continued Meyers.

-Ah money, sighed Brakenreid, I always say follow the money!

William did not answer and just nodded before making his way to his office where James Pendrick was.

* * *

><p>He opened the door and gave a simple nod to Higgins left the room immediately. James stood up and jumped approached him immediately.<p>

-Inspecteur have you something new about Sally?

-No for now Mr. Pendrick, sit down please.

The young man took his place and William sat behind the desk. He tied his fingers before him and softly spoke.

-I understand your concern, he said softly.

-What I understand your wife also disappeared, he whispered back.

-She was actually abducted, William confessed, but like everything else my marriage is a lie and it's not the purpose of our conversation. It is necessary for me to know more about your wife. We suspect her of being an accomplice to James Gillies.

-Come on, you do not think what you say, inveighed Pendrick, Sally associated with this man? For what reason? She did not need it, she always got what she wanted.

-We currently investigating on your wife, and I think we will find something on.

-It's silly, sighed Pendrick taking his face in his hands, Sally is not able to harm me and takes away a young woman.

-Perhaps she does, perhaps you don't know her as much as you think.

-Inspector Murdoch, launched Pendrick watching him again, I'm not stupid and even though our marriage was on the rocks I know that Sally would not be capable of such a thing.

-According to our psychologist, your wife is a woman of character, ambitious, manipulative and ...

-I want to see your psychologist and I'll tell him what I think.

-Unfortunately it is impossible, William whispered, feeling his throat tie.

-Why? Where is him? I want to meet him and I'll tell him who's really Sally.

William did not answer and he met him gaze before James spoke again softly.

-It 's her? Julia.

-Doctor Ogden, William nodded.

-I understand you then, I understand that you are desperate to find her and ensure that nothing happens to her. You tell me that you're not married, you genuinely like. Some things are obvious Inspector. And it is obvious that Sally is not part of her own missing.

William sighed deeply. It was no use trying to convince him that and he knew it. So, with delicacy and tact, he asked him about his wife and their marriage for many minutes, just to advance the investigation and find a clue that might tell him where Julia was located at that time.

* * *

><p>She woke up painfully, feeling her chair be regularly shaken by brief but violent blows. Julia struggled to open her eyes, her whole body was sore, she was cold. Head leaning forward, a slight smell of cologne she knew well tickled her nostrils. The scent of William. She opened her eyes and looked up. He was not there, it was the sweater she wore that kept traces of him. She locked eyes of the man who was still typing with his foot in the chair to make her wake up.<p>

-Slept well princess? Gillies launched smiling. Maybe it's worse than waking up by Inspector Murdoch, right? But if you want, I can be nicer.

He slowly approached her and she immediately gave him a dirty look.

-Do not touch me, she grumbled.

-Otherwise what? You will tell the Inspector? As I'm afraid.

-Leave her James, had a feminine and authoritative voice a bit further.

Julia lives near a feminine silhouette, elegant and safe approach.

-Sally Pendrick, she murmured as she arrived next to them.

-Indeed my dear, she said with a smile, how are you? Not too achy?

Julia did not answer and shook her head from side to side.

-I knew you were in on it, she murmured, I knew that we should not trust you.

-But your dear William was too fascinated by me to see it, what a pity.

-Why are you doing this? Julia was furious. What have I done to you?

-Oh, but nothing special, your dear husband, finally fake husband as I understood, tried to put myself in the way of fighting and I do not like this.

-You would have had time to escape.

-But I'm going, it's just before that, I wanted to leave a memory, a memory he will never forget; how, by his fault the woman of his life unfortunately died.

Fear won the eyes of Julia, but she did not move. She lives Gillies approach them again.

-It's time Sally, he said softly.

-Well, then go for it, she added with a smile before walking away.

She took the place of the young man the day before and approached a camera of them.

-Two days Inspector Murdoch, began Gillies, two days without hearing from you, poor Dr. Ogden bored you.

_-Gillies, leaves her out of this, came the voice of William._

Julia sat up so suddenly and gave more importance to the camera which was a little further. She believed dreaming. She saw his face, just the outline, but she was sure it was him.

-William? She launched without realizing it.

_-Julia, everything will be okay, hold on I beg you._

-As this is touching, launched Gillies laughing, all this turns my heart. And if we go to get serious now. Have you what I asked you?

_-We can not give it to you and you know, William was furious._

-Pity, Gillies said approaching Julia once again, is not that it's a shame Doctor? Just as damaging this beautiful face, unfortunately.

Hardly had he finished his sentence Julia felt the blade of a knife touching her cheek and blood flow smoothly.

_-Gillies, Stop! I ... I'll find a way._

-No, and we both know. We would not let you endanger an entire country just to save your girlfriend. Then we will stop to look the other way. We both know that the Doctor is of no use to me and no any value. Tell me, what do you prefer on her? Her eyes? Her lips? Her breast? Her legs? Her hair?

By listing all the parts of her body, Julia felt the knife in touch with these places. She closed her eyes, trying not to burst into tears. She knew she had to stay strong for her, for him.

_-Gillies listen, Dr. Ogden has nothing to do with it. It is to me that you want me and you want to play. Release her and we can talk. You said it, then she is of no use to you why aggravate your position?_

-Oooh Inspector , that's the wrong answer, Gillies sighed pulling out a gun from his jacket, I really do not expect it from you. You acknowledge that she profits me nothing. Too Bad.

_-GILLIES NO._

He pointed the gun at the head of Julia and met her gaze. He smiled this unhealthy smile.

-I beg you, begged Julia could not hold back her tears.

He did not answer, and the gun went off. William screamed. Julia had closed her eyes and felt the pain paralyze. She cried out in pain, unable to move. She was crying and screaming, head back, still attached to the chair. She caught her breath and looked her right thigh soaked with blood.

-You have an hour Murdoch, launched Gillies to the camera, in an hour, will be the other leg, or arm, who knows? If, of course, she did not completely drained of blood by then, I'm not doctor, I know nothing after all. An hour Murdoch.

Then Sally cut the video and looked angrily.

-James it was not planned, she said, glancing at Julia was going to cry a little further.

-I'm playing, it's more fun that way.

-And I do not like improvisation. We end the transfers and we're going, do not play with Murdoch or he will have your skin.

-What makes you think that he is going to catch me? You do not have confidence in me my love?

-You need me James, then you're going to listen to me; let this woman die slowly here,or if you want to kill her immediately, do it, but in an hour you do not do this game to the inspector. Because I will be long gone, with or without you, is that clear?

He did not answer her and watched her go mad, just before launching another look that Julia was subsiding slowly. He raised the gun at her a moment, then, with a sigh, and went off down the turn, leaving her alone again.

* * *

><p>William had collapsed in a chair. George had brought him a glass of water, but he didn't care. The world had collapsed around him. He no longer held back his tears. All the men were saying about him no longer counted. He was devastated after what he had just seen.<p>

-You have to find her, he whispered, raising his eyes filled with tears to Brakenreid, please help me to find her before it's too late.

-We are on the spot for two days Murdoch, we do everything we can.

-I ... I can not lose her Sir, I ...

He did not finish his sentence, his voice choking feeling in his throat. He closed his eyes, seeing the face of the young woman again and again, her smile, her eyes. Then he felt something touch his hand and thigh. He opened his eyes and saw the dog put his head on him, snatching a shy smile. He stroked tenderly but remained silent for several minutes while the police station fidgeted around him. He was simply unable to move, unable to do anything at all were it not pray, pray without ceasing for her.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	38. Emergencies

When George came running in his office, hope had won him again. A warehouse on the docks. He did not have to hear any more to stand up to his feet and leaving the current study, Joy on his heels. The police car made its way through the crowded streets of Toronto and William thought mad. They finally reached the supposed place where Julia was. William left the car in a jump, but was soon overtaken by his superior.

-Murdoch, wait.

-Julia is probably there, I have to ...

-You must calm down, cut Brakenreid, if indeed Dr. Ogden is in this building, there is a good chance that Gillies will also be and who knows what he will bring. So we go in, but come to your senses. Remember that for a few minutes she is only a hostage, is that clear?

William nodded. He knew that his superior was right. He had forgotten that the love of his life was in danger, she should not be considered as anyone else if he wanted to stay calm. It was already quite grateful for being allowed to participate in the operation and there was no way he is put away for being too reckless.

* * *

><p>The men were deployed around the building. The Inspector Brakenreid and Inspector Murdoch and Officers Crabtree, Higgins and Hodge were the first to enter. George stood Joy leash, because if Julia was there, maybe the animal could trace her. Everything was plunged into darkness as the sun was shining outside. They found wooden boxes, empty, eaten away by rats and rot. The humidity of the walls gave off a foul odor, water flowed from the ceiling, as the only sound they could hear. William held his breath at times, turning a corner wall. The progress was slow, but calm. The building was empty.<p>

-She's not there, Brakenreid sighed.

-We do not have all looked, William replied, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest.

-Murdoch ...

-I beg you, I ... I know she's here, I feel it.

-The dog didn't found anything.

-She is not infaible, my intuition, her ... I know I'm right sir.

-Take Crabtree with you, answered Brakenreid few seconds passed in silence.

William nodded and soon George followed him, sinking both a little more in the heart of the building, squinting to try to see something. They walked for a few minutes when George looked up at William.

-Sir, I think she is not here.

-Listen George, murmured William, do you hear?

-I do Not.

William closed his eyes and concentrated. He had the impression of hearing his name whispered very low, barely louder than a sigh.

-This way.

They took a few steps and George stumbled, collapsing all his weight on the floor.

-George, are you okay?

-Yes, I ... wait, sir, there is a cable.

The young man followed the cable to reach a power outlet. He immediately plugged and the blinding light broke. They closed their eyes a moment, then, slowly, looked all around them that the three projectors illuminated.

-Oh my God, Julia, threw William felt his heart sink in his chest.

He does not think and rushed to her running. She did not move, sitting on that chair, head down, hands and feet bound, a huge pool of blood under her right leg, disheveled. William dropped his gun on the floor beside her and straightened her head immediately. He froze with fear. She was white abd cold as ice, her lips were reduced just one small mark just rosie. She kept her eyes closed, she suffered from dehydration.

-Julia, William whispered, feeling the tears born in his eyes, I beg you, do not will let me.

He let a hand travel down her cheek and slipped it behind her ear in his face close to hers.

-I need you, he sighed to her lips, closing his eyes.

-Will ... iam.

He opened his eyes in hearing his name. Julia had barely opened her mouth, but remained motionless and with eyes closed.

-I am there my love, I'm there.

He leaned over her to free her hands and do the same with her legs. Then he again raised her face, too weak to stand alone again. He saw only half open eyes.

-I am cold, so ... so..co..cold, hardly uttered the young woman who was shaking from head to foot.

It was quite enough to William that he takes off his jacket and goes on her shoulders, and feeling the young woman put against him with all her weight.

-I'm here now, he said, tightening his grip, it will be alright Julia, I'm here. It's all over, all over, repeated William burying his face in her hair and still shaking more against him.

She snuggled into his arms completely, shoving her face into the neck of the young man. She did not know if all this was a reality, a vision, her death. But she was at peace at this very moment. The scent of William totally surrounded her, the heat that emanated from him was starting to warm up, he had his arms around her and reassured her protected against all dangers. She no longer felt her body for a long time, no more pain, no more than burns, and she knew the time was coming to go, let go in the arms of death. And if her death was William, she would follow without hesitation. But she tirelessly repeated the name of the man she loved, again and again, as if her whole life is summed up to him.

* * *

><p>When Brakenreid saw Inspector Murdoch came out holding in his arms the body of Dr. Ogden and both followed by Officer Crabtree with a dark face, he thought that the world had stopped turning the space of a moment.<p>

-Oh fuck!

William walked slowly, giving regular glances at the young woman he kept against him. Julia was very low and he knew it. Her forces were threatening to leave every second. And if he does not feel her low blows on his skin, he would swear she was dead.

He walked to the ambulance and gently placed it on the stretcher. But the fingers of the young woman suddenly closed over his shirt. He met her frightened look.

-Do not let me, she said breathlessly.

-I'll stay with you, said William gently, but they will take care of you, you know.

She closed her eyes again and released his grip. So William laid her and walked away a little to see the paramedics give her first aid.

-Bloody Hell Murdoch, how you ... Brakenreid stammered, not knowing what to add.

-We are related, simply replied the young man, she is in serious condition Inspector, I wish to stay with her.

His superior glanced at the young woman and they plan to put in the ambulance to take her to the hospital faster.

-Take care of her Murdoch, see you later at the office.

-Thank you Sir,William replied shyly.

-Crabtree, we move, we have a complete investigation, he said louder, guys are going to work.

William watched him and met the gaze of George again.

-Tell her we wish her to recover soon, he said softly smiling, and I take care of Joy awaiting your return.

-I will, thank you George.

He even gave him a look and a smile and walked away.

The stretcher where was the young woman was put in the ambulance and William immediately jumped inside. He sat down beside her and took her hand tenderly. She turned her head towards him and smiled tenderly.

-William I ... he ...

-Shhhttt my love, he said putting his finger to her lips, keep your forces. Rest. He will not harm you anymore.

-I know, Julia whispered, closing her eyes, my angel ... my angel ... is here.

William smiled softly and refrain from approaching her.

-I'm here, he whispered before kiss her forehead, and I do not leave you anymore.

He stroked her forehead as she had her eyes closed again. He ran all the way to the hospital to look tenderly, one hand holding hers and the other in her hair, leaving just his thumb stroking her skin. There was no suggestion that Julia was still conscious or not. There was only the beating of her heart that showed the young man and the ambulance in front of her she was still alive. But William did not want to concentrate on a single thing, yet her face damaged by Gillies knife blade. Despite the red mark which barred her cheek, despite her dehydrated lips, despite the paleness of her skin, her disheveled hair falling over her forehead and cheeks, despite the fatigue bags under her eyes, he found her beautiful, incredibly beautiful. His heart sank in his chest to see her at a so bad point, but he did not pay attention to all these brands. What mattered was that he could look at her, unreservedly, for she was alive.

* * *

><p>Arrived at the hospital, he had to let go his hand and away from the stretcher. She was taken quickly in and deposited on another bed. At that time, she opened her eyes again and reached out to the young man who once took.<p>

-William.

-I'm here, he said, putting her hand to his mouth to drop a kiss.

-I want you to know ... that ... that I..love, I love you.

-I love you too, he said with a smile, they'll take care of you and then when you go better ... we will go for a ride on a motorcycle, OK?

-Motorcycle, Julia sighed with a smile, it's dang ... dangerous William.

He chuckled and before he could say anything at all, strong arms parted the young woman.

-You must stay here sir. It should take her to the block immediately.

William nodded and still struggled to come to look at the face of the young woman.

-Be strong my angel, he whispered to her lips, I'll be there when you wake up I promise.

She hardly smiled at him and he did not hesitate for a second to put a kiss on her lips before being permanently removed from her.

The bed was taken quickly and swinging doors closed behind, leaving William alone in the hallway, finally noticing where he was. Emergencies, where a few months earlier he had arrived in an equally critical state that the young woman. The day he met her. The day she had saved him. The day they found each other.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...;)<em>


	39. Prayers

_He had watched over her for hours. William was in the hospital bedroom since we had taken the young woman from the church. Once again fate seemed to go after them. Once again when he believed they could still be happy once and forever, a ghost from the past had resurfaced. William was consumed with remorse, guilt, grief and fear. The woman he loved had suffered so much in her life he had one and only one thing he wanted to do, make her happy. And today, the day that should have been the happiest of their lives, she suffered again. By his fault. He kept repeating it in his head, "It's all your fault William, it always has been. And if you really loved her you would know that you do not to stay with her because it is you who destroys. "But William could not help but be with her, she was all, she was his life. He wanted to believe in the depths of his heart that one day everything would end, he would be just happy with her. He could love her openly, prove to her every night. His dream was to offer her a home. Maybe it would not very big, but a home where her smile would illuminate, where her laughter would ring, where he could take her in his arms in front of a roaring fire and whisper to her that loved her. He wanted to give her a house with a garden, plant flowers, perhaps roses, her favorite flowers. He wanted a house and nothing more than her. "If she wakes up, I would give her the house and the life she deserves, I offer her more. I beg you, save her. »_

_William tirelessly continued to play with the hand of the one who became his wife a few hours earlier. But she did not even worry about his caresses and prayers that escaped his lips from time to time. She was pale as sheets, still as death. He saw her chest rise gently to the slow rhythm of her breathing. He recalled the terrible drama that was played in front of the altar. And slowly tears won his eyes. He could not help but approach the bed and lean on her face. He tenderly stroked her forehead with his thumb and pressed another kiss on her hand._

_-My Love, he murmured, looking at her face, I beg you wake up. I promise you that we will be both happy. You ... you can not do this to me, not today, please, he whispered to her lips before submitting a tender kiss._

* * *

><p>William tenderly held the hand of Julia in his. He was sat on the edge of the bed, leaving his thumb tenderly stroking her forehead. The machine next to the bed showed that her heart was beating. She slept simply recovering from surgery she had undergone a few hours earlier. He could not take his eyes off her since they had been in that bedroom. She was alive, the operation went well, but he knew she was going to need time to recover. The ball she had in the leg caused serious damage, her wrists and ankles were significantly burned, the cut on the cheek she had been treated but was still clearly visible. And William thought of her heart, her soul. He knew that physical injuries were more or less serious, but he knew that psychological injury was equally or more devastating. He was angry, terribly. He never wanted to see her suffer and yet that was the case, and because of him.<p>

He sighed deeply and leaned on her face.

-Forgive me my love, he whispered to her lips before laying a gentle kiss.

He walked away a little and felt the free hand of the young woman slipping over the hand that was on her cheek.

-You're there, she said simply without opening her eyes.

He smiled and kissed her again but longer and more passionately. All these little words she uttered were those he himself said he awoke a few months earlier.

He then broke a bit of her and met her eyes, giving her a huge smile.

-I'm here, he said softly, I'd say to you that would be the case, right?

She just nodded and looked around her before giving her attention to William again.

-I am in the hospital, she whispered, that of my father.

-You needed surgery to remove the bullet. It was the nearest hospital.

-Since when was I unconscious?

-Six Hours.

-Who was the surgeon?

-Dr. Spencer.

On hearing the name, Julia sighed deeply and closed her eyes. William realized that she was relieved to hear that it was not her ex-husband who had performed the operation. He tried to speak again, but before Julia did.

-Gillies, What ... did you stop him?

She looked into William's eyes who bit his lips before shaking his head from side to side.

-Nor he nor Sally Pendrick. But it is only a matter of time.

Julia held her breath again and cast a quick glance toward the door of the room. So William stroked her skin again to force her to look at him, which she did.

-Nothing will happens to you, I promise. They are fleeing the city, I'm sure.

-I know , sighed Julia, I pictured anything for them. William? Do ... do you want to take me in your arms please? I'm cold.

-You're hurt, I'm afraid to hurt you a bit more.

-It will never happen, Julia replied stroking his cheek, never you could not hurt me.

-Well, in that case, give me some space, he said smiling.

She smiled and with difficulty move to be a little more on the side of the bed and allow William to lie down next to her. The bed was not very big, and so they stood pressed against the other. Julia snuggled against his chest and he held her in his strong arms. He noticed that she reached out again and he went away a little, for fear of hurt her.

-William, she murmured, keep me in your arms.

-You suffer and ...

-It is more painfull when you do not stand me against you.

He just nodded and took her against him again. She nestled her face against his chest and closed her eyes, enjoying his scent, his warmth and his soft breath on her skin.

-Forgive me, he said softly, it's because of me that all happened to you and I am so sorry, I should have to stay with you that night.

He felt her laugh against him and looked down at her to meet her gaze.

-You had to stay with me, yes, but not to prevent Gillies to take me, but so you could see what I was plan you that evening.

-I had a vague idea, William replied with a teasing smile.

-Oh, but you were still far from having seen everything, she answered the same way.

-I look forward that we can leave this place, I can find out more about your intentions.

He leaned slowly towards her to kiss her when his phone rang. They sighed and looked the young man's name who posted it.

-Meyers.

-You should take it then.

-No, William replied by cutting the ring, I'm in a hospital after all. And I have much more important to do. He will wait.

He gave her one last look before kissing languidly for a long time, playing with her tongue, letting his fingers slip under her open blouse in her back, feeling the desire to go slowly and his breath failed him. When they parted just for the resume, William noticed how fast the heart of the young woman beating. She could not hide it, the machine seemed distraught over them. Then they looked at each other and laughed out loud. Then William tooks her against him again and kissed her hair.

-I Love you my love, he said simply.

-I love you, Julia whispered, feeling fatigue win gently, my angel, she added a few seconds later smiling.

He smiled a moment and closed his eyes in turn relieved to feel the young woman in his arms, happy to know that she was alive and that she was not angry. He was at peace, there in that hospital bed with her. And slowly, without realizing it, he too fell asleep, too exhausted to fight against all the fatigue that he had accumulated over the days.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	40. Message

She woke slowly, still stunned by drugs that penetrated her body every second. Julia had a horrible headache and brightness dazzles. She hardly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. Then she remembered what had happened the last few hours, why she was there. She remembered falling asleep in William's arms. William. He was not there and yet she could feel her close to her nostrils his scent. She looked down and saw what she held firmly in her hands, his sweater. She smiled shyly and buries her face. He probably had to leave and left her to make her feel reassured. And it worked. She appreciated the gentle attention.

She then up a little, feeling her aching body. She saw a sheet next to her bed and gently unfolded.

_"My love,_

_I had to go to the police station to complete the case, but I do not want to wake you before I left. This allowed me for the first time to watch you sleep. And damn you're beautiful when you sleep, you can not imagine how much I want to watch you sleep every morning like this. »_

Julia smiled broadly and continued reading.

_"I left my sweater because I know you love steal my business. I hope that it will take good "company" waiting for my return. I'm going as fast as I can to be with you again. I already miss you._

_Rest well. I love you._

_William. »_

Julia gently folded the letter and closed her eyes, taking the pull against her again.

-I love you too William, whispered she softly, and I miss you.

She jump when she was lost in thought when two shots were brought to her door. She froze, wondering who it could be. She was afraid to see James Gillies. She did not know why she was so frightened at the idea when she knew that he could not have slipped in the hospital, but she was terrified the space of a second. The door opened and a tall man, with fine and slender stature, with gray hair entered. Dr. Ogden. His father. Julia felt her heart leap into her chest. She had not seen him since the day of her dismissal. She had not even had no news of him and she did not give him either.

He slowly walked over to the bed while she remained motionless and silent.

-Are you ... okay? Timidly asked his father barely crossing her eyes.

-A little stunned and headache, Julia replied in a low voice, looking at the sheets of the bed, and you? Do you?

-It was not me who was abducted, tortured, left for dead with a bullet in the thigh. I am okay.

Julia did not answer and simply pursed lips, as if she had made a huge mistake and was reprimanded for it. She would not even cross his blue eyes for fear of seeing it where anger reprimands.

-Oh damn, Julia, his father sighed before looking to her to takes her in his arms, I was so scared to learn that you had been accepted so badly.

-Dad, Julia sobbed against him.

He tightened his grip and she let go completely.

It had been years he had tighter her against him this way and for years she had not felt the love he had for her. But when he learned that his daughter was in the hospital and that she had suffered, he did not hesitate for a second to see her in her bedroom and takes her in his arms as if she was child. He regretted not having been informed of her condition sooner. Dr. Ogden had never been very demonstrative with his daughters, it was his wife who cared for them and their grief. But it was only when he was about to lose he realized how much he loved them.

He parted a bit of her after a few minutes and looked forward to a drying her tears, and then they parted gaze again and he walked away.

-Did Darcy came to visit you? Asked her father.

-No, not that I know, but we're divorced now, you know, it need not do so.

-I thought that the judgment had not yet been issued.

-It's like in my case, murmured Julia, I ... I love another man.

-Detective Murdoch?

-Inspector, corrected the young woman looking at him again, yes indeed he is. He is the man who did for me, Dad. He respects me, he cares for me and loves me.

-Is it not because of him that you were hurt?

-Listen, I really did not want to talk now, Julia sighed looking up to heaven, I love William whether you like him or not. He is in no way responsible for what happened to me and I hear that all the know and do not slander anything at all.

-It is however the cause of your divorce with Darcy and your reference that I know. So you can not deny it.

-Darcy and I are the only ones responsible for our divorce and my dismissal, I think you're a part of it. If you had supported me at the time, I had not lost my job.

His father gave her a look but did not answer before heading towards the door.

-Take care of you Julia, he said before opening the door.

-Thanks, you too dad, she replied shyly before seeing him out and shut the door behind him.

She sighed deeply and her eyes fell again on the garment William, unconsciously she was still holding against her. She slid with difficulty in sheets and carried the cloth to her face, watching the sun giving color to the trees of the nearby park. She felt incredibly alone at that time and she hoped one thing, the young man comes back soon and takes her in his arms, that he kisses her, he let his fingers slide over her skin and in her hair and he whispers in his deep voice whispers that he loved her. Thus she is asleep again, with a smile, thinking of him again.

* * *

><p>The Inspector Murdoch had hated so rarely do the paperwork to file the record of this case. All substances were found. The chemical threat weighed on them, but Sally Pendrick and James Gillies had not been arrested. He had thus had to ask an international arrest warrant, working with Agents Secrets, adjust the position of William and Julia begin to rid the business of the house of Rosedale . He had put all his business and Julia's at his appartment. He was taken to smile at her nightie rest on his bed for a brief moment, he had taken in his hand and had led him to his face to smell the scent of the young woman. Then he imagined to see her out of his bathroom, just wrapped in a towel. His imagination was quickly does the rest, he had to quickly leave the apartment not to succumb to his ramblings.<p>

William had then taken the way to the hospital, only supports most of being away from it for a second. He paused to make a run and quickly joined the room upstairs where the young woman was.

-Murdoch! Launched a deep voice behind him down the hall.

William jumped and turned to his origin, seeing Dr. Garland happen quickly towards him, apparently angry.

-But are yu mad or what? He growled.

-I beg your pardon? William launched with incomprehension.

-You dare come see Julia after what you do to her? You are mad and I'm going to ask that you were not approach her again, is that clear?

- One, I do not know what you tell me Doctor, William threw harder, and two, you are not able to allow me or prevent me anything at all, is that clear?

-Do you forgot I'm still her husband? The judgment has not been pronounced.

-And what can it change?

-I take care of my wife, while you, you put at risk. She nearly died, do you remember? You are unable to realize the danger to which she was exposed by you.

-Doctor Garland,threw William approaching him gently with a flash of anger in his eyes, I was in the warehouse when Julia was dying. I saw the injuries she had, I felt her cold body, I saw the life leaves her and I thought she was dying in my arms. You, you were not there, you do not know what you says.

-The endanger to save her next? It's very clever.

-Julia made her own choices and I never allow myself to challenge as it seems you have done.

-You do not know.

-I know more than you think Dr. Garland, now I ask you that YOU not approach her, is that clear?

-Otherwise What? You will put your punch in my face?

-I'm dying to do this.

-Gentlemen!

They both froze on the spot while a tall man came towards them.

-Darcy, what's going on here?

-Nothing Doctor, I'm just talking to the Inspector.

-Inspector, softly repeated the other man, Murdoch?

-Indeed, William nodded.

-Oh so here is the famous Inspector William Murdoch, murmured the man dipping his blue eyes in his, the man does make problems Dr. Garland?

-No, , I was just saying that he did not have to visit your daughter, she needs rest. Yet he insisted, I'll ask security to intervene.

-I see, Julia especially need someone to watch over her, murmured Mr. Ogden, and she asked to see him. Go Inspector and take care of her or you'll have to deal with me.

William nodded and did not say a single word, crossing again the look of Darcy before taking the corridor to get into the bedroom of Julia. He heard the men discussing in his back, but he did not understand their words and besides, he did not care. The prospect of Julia and to take her in his arms with the consent of his father, warmed his heart and nothing was more important to him.

* * *

><p>He slowly opened the door and closed it with as much gentleness seeing she slept. He approached the bed and smiled broadly. She seemed peaceful, lying on her side, holding against her the sweater he had left her. He sat on the edge of the bed and let a hand travel in her hair and on her cheek to come kiss her forehead.<p>

The young woman moved a little but did not wake up. Then, as he had done that morning, he just looked at her. He was dying to approach her, to kiss, to caress, to awaken with the sweetest torture that is, but the view he had of her at that moment was worth more everything else. He watched for several minutes before seeing stir in her sleep. He feared that it is plagued by nightmares and slowly he began to wake.

He slipped the rose he had brought on her cheek, her hand, the bridge of her nose, eyelids and lips. He saw them stretch into a long smile and he could not resist the urge to come kiss them.

-William, she sighed on his lips.

He walked away from her just to caress her face and meet her eyes.

-I missed you my angel, she said stroking his cheek, luckily you left me your sweater, she says laughing softly.

-I was afraid that you have cold.

-I always have cold when you're not there.

-So let me warm you up, he added lying quietly.

She greeted him against her, and once again snuggled in his arms. They were silent for a few minutes before he took the floor gently.

-Julia?

-Mmh.

-I met your father today.

-Did he flat you against a wall? Asked your complete life? If you often drank alcohol?

-Uh, no, William stammered, he said you needed someone, and I had to come see you. I had to take care of you.

-So is that he likes you, Julia whispered, as you're lucky, it is almost never happened, she said, laughing softly.

William did not answer, trying to find out what Dr. Ogden was thinking of him. After all, he knew that Darcy was right, Julia was wounded by his fault. But he could not admit it.

-William?

-Yes?

-The investigation, hos is going?

-This is not be the time to talk, you need some rest.

-I think I'll need to talk to you.

-And I will listen to my heart. What you have lived ... I, I'll be there to listen and support you.

-Thanks, Julia whispered closing her eyes.

-You know, I was forced to empty our house in Rosedale, your things are at home because I did not have the keys to your house and Joy is at George's time that you go out of the hospital. I could not take care of her, I intend to spend most of my time with you.

-I do not ask you, she said simply.

-I just do it because I want to, you do not have a problem with that? He continued letting his fingers play with the curls of her hair.

-No William, I trust you and I love you to be with me.

He did not answer and tightened his grip a little more around her before kiss her hair. Yes, he would take care of her. He knew she could be safe in his arms, there, and nowhere else. And he counted not to let her go, ever.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	41. Fight

Night had fallen for some time when the young man finally departed somewhat from the one he had held in his arms for hours. He was surprised to see her eyes as soon as he was sure she was still asleep. He smiled and tenderly stroked her lips before placing a tender kiss. She smiled at him over again and slid her hand on his chest, giving it delicious shivers down his entire body. He moved a little to come the overhang. The hand of the young man took the road to her waist, then her hip and her thigh. He climbed slowly, ensuring smooth sliding his fingers under her blouse, barely touching her skin.

-William, Julia sighed in pleasure, we are in a hospital.

-Ah yes, he growled at her ear, I mainly see a beautiful woman, very few dressed in a bed.

-Beautiful? Julia threw laughing. William I can barely move and I have a huge scar on the cheek, I'm not beautiful, she said more seriously.

He stopped his caress and kisses on her neck to come to anchor his gaze in hers.

-Julia, YOU ARE beautiful, even in this horrible blouse, even with this injury, he said barely touching, you're alive and nothing is more important to me than that. I will always find you beautiful, he kissed her neck, incredibly pretty, he went before depositing another, wonderfully sexy, passionate captivating.

She did not answer and chuckled as he felt the young man continued his sweet torture, letting his fingers on her hip, her stomach and her back and his tongue dance on the thin skin of her neck. She let her fingers slip into his dark hair, savoring with delight that he inflicted her. Well then, he arrived at her face again and kissed her passionately, languidly, deeply, snatching a sigh of pleasure when clearing the throat was heard at the back of the room and they parted quickly, ashamed.

They passed the reproachful gaze of the nurse and William then left the arms of the young woman, ensuring put her blouse on her body.

-You are very aware that Dr. Ogden needs rest Mr. Murdoch.

-Uh, yes, William replied blushing before looking at the ground which made Julia laugh sheepishly.

-Well in that case, I will ask you to leave this room, visits are over and although I did not have the heart to wake you up last night to ask you to leave tonight I insist, for the rest the patient.

-I understand, replied William.

The nurse nodded and the Inspector turned once again to Julia to come and look at her.

-This is only postponed my love, he whispered in her ear, one day I'll make you love and you will not be able to escape.

-But I count on it well my angel, Julia replied softly.

They exchanged a smile and he could not resist the urge to kiss her again a long time.

-Do not force me to go out with a kick in the butt, threw the woman at the back of the room.

The couple laughed softly.

-I'll come tomorrow, William whispered to her lips, and tonight you'll be in my dreams.

-Enjoy it in this case.

-Goodnight Julia.

-Goodnight William.

They exchanged a smile and a last kiss and the young man finally get away from her. He took his things and left the room without leaving her eyes. Once the door was shut, Julia sighed deeply. The nurse checked her condition and spoke, smiling shyly.

-He seems very much in love, is not he?

-I think, said Julia smiling broadly.

-It 's obvious Doctor, why then, he is rather sexy, right? You're lucky.

-Oh yes, sighed the young woman, you have no idea how much.

They exchanged glances and laughed together uproariously a moments.

* * *

><p>The young man had quickly made the way to the parking lot where he had his car. He was lost in his thoughts when a man appeared before him. He only had time to meet his eyes for a split second before he felt a fist of it hit him in the face. Took off guard, he fell to the ground. He tried to get up and noticed blood running from his lip. Before he had time to do anything at all, the other man violently striking him with his foot in the ratings, snatching a cry of pain. William found himself lying on his back on the floor. He saw Darcy lean over him, a satisfied smile on his lips.<p>

-We will see if she still wants you after that.

He gave him another punch and William rolled on himself. He looked hard to come stand in front of him.

-You think that's how you're going to get her back? William whispered. By hitting me in a parking lot?

-I am fighting for her, to keep her.

-She loves you not anymore Darcy, threw William, she hastily pronounce the divorce is finally being released from you. You can beat me all you want, she will never be yours again. She loves me. She loves that I embrace her, caress her and that I make love to her for hours.

-Bastard, growled Darcy by jumping on him, she's my wife.

-Oh no she is not, replied William laughed before Darcy avoid the blow.

Then ensued a fierce fight between the two men. They beat violently, one as the other. And finally, after a few minutes, William took the lead. Shortness of breath, he maintained Darcy on the floor and shoved his fist in the face again.

-You fuck a whore, threw Darcy laughing, you know that? She is no better than that.

William wanted to hit him again violently when he felt two strong arms hold him and away from the Doctor. William did not struggle. He knew he had messed up badly Darcy, but he felt no remorse. He would have continued to hit him again for minutes.

He turned to the man he had done to get up and met his gaze.

- Murdoch?

-Good evening Doctor Tash, William replied simply.

He did not answer and walked away from him to help Darcy to get up.

-Darcy, are you okay?

-Yeah, yeah it's okay, muttered, wiping the blood flowing down his chin, it's not over Murdoch, he said, pointing his finger at him, I would not allow her to be yours . If I can not have her, no one will.

William did not answer and watched him go to his car. Then Isaac leaned toward him, frowning.

-Come Inspector, I will treat the injuries.

-It's okay, muttered William.

-Follow me and stop making strong head, you need stitches.

William sighed deeply and nodded. Then he followed it back into the building, without a word.

* * *

><p>As promised, William visited Julia in the morning. But he did not want to face her alone after what happened last night. He knew she was not going to approve what he had done. And even if he had only to defend himself, he knew she would be angry against him. Thus, he proposed to his colleagues to come with him to visit her and give her a surprise.<p>

The young man stood in the hallway, lost in thought when his superior came newt to him.

-So Murdoch? Still daydreaming? It's Garland that shook the coconut ?

-Sir, about this ...

-It does not concern me, cut Brakenreid, I can not count the number of times I ended up in the ER for trying to save my honor and that of my girlfriend or Margaret. Garland filed a complaint, but we will quickly classify, do not worry.

-I will wish Julia do not hear about it.

-What do you tell her then to explain your condition?

-A violent arrest.

-If I can give you an advice Murdoch, do not start lying to her when you're not even married yet, if in a few years you may well find yourself single again.

He gave her a wink and before he had time to say anything at all, Brakenreid entered the bedroom of Julia. William sighed deeply and followed him, closing the door behind him. Julia was radiant, embracing Emily who brought her a box of chocolates. George was standing on the other side of the bed and showed her the books he had taken for her.

-Doctor Ogden, launched Brakenreid enthusiastically as he walked toward her, but you are radiant tell me, he said before kiss her hand.

-Thanks, Julia replied blushing.

She met the gaze of William, who immediately fled to watch the ground.

-William? She said with concern. What does happened?

He felt his throat tighten and looked up at her again. He wanted to tell him, but he could not. He knew she would be furious and does not want her to be, not now.

Before it is time to answer, George spoke.

-He was attacked by Dr. Garland and it still had the nerve to come to the station to file a complaint against him.

-Darcy?

-But don't worry Doctor, said George, the Inspector has clearly messed up too, he also broke the arcade and split lips and a biiiiig black eye .

-William? Julia repeated in a tone of reproach when he saw a flash of anger crossing her eyes.

-I did was defend myself, timidly replied William.

-Good and if we were talking about something else? Brakenreid launched as the couple does not leave the eye. Doctor, Meyers will want to see you when you leave the hospital. He settled the case and he owes us, you too, can not deny it and ...

Brakenreid kept talking, but neither Julia nor did William listened. They could not take his eyes. At that moment, William could not read her, as he had done so many times. He thanked God that they are not alone in this room, and yet he had only envy, hug and a kiss in her hair.

So the minutes passed, where they discussed the investigation. William spoke little, seldom leaving eyes the young woman. Then the time came for them to leave the room. He did it last, without a word when he heard the young woman's challenge.

-William, stay a minute please.

He turned to her and she held out her hand to invite to join. He complied a little against heart slipping his fingers around his. She pulled her against him and put a hand on his cheek.

-Oh William, why did you do that? She said softly.

-For you, he replied ashamed, he dirtied your honor, I could not let him.

-You do not know Darcy, he does not support that resists him, things will only get worse now.

-I'm sorry, he said closing his eyes.

-It was really silly Inspector.

He felt the warm breath of the young woman on his lips and her fingers touch his injured bone.

-But in any case, even if it hurts my heart to see you hurt like that, I think it makes you more ... sexy, she sighed before kissing, you wanted me to compete it is ?

-Doctor Ogden you really are a strange woman you know?

-Yes, she said with a laugh, but you are equally strange Inspector Murdoch. That's why I love you so much.

They exchanged glances and kissed again before they greet him as he left the room and returned to the police station to resume work.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


	42. Nightmares

The young woman finished preparing her business. She finally left the hospital. She wanted William to be there with her, to take her home, but alas he had phoned her to tell her that a new investigation was intended and that he could not break free. He therefore called a taxi for her, a taxi was waiting downstairs of the building. She closed her bag and use the cane she had to keep the time her leg fully heal, she headed for the door. She borrowed the corridor when a voice called.

-Julia.

She turned to see Darcy coming to her.

-Do you leave the hospital? He asked softly, next to her.

-Yes, simply replied the young woman.

-Listen I ...

-I know what you did to William, Darcy, and you must understand that I will not come back with you. This is definitely over, I love him.

-Are you going to marry him?

-After our disastrous marriage, I'm not there yet, she said laughing, but we both is an ended story. Let me go, let me live and let yourself live too.

Darcy did not answer, she turned her back simply joining the entrance of the building where the taxi waiting.

-Doctor Ogden, shot the driver as she walked toward him, the Inspector Murdoch gave me this for you.

He handed her a bouquet of roses that Julia took smiling. Then he helped her take her bag and get in the car. She bestowed her best smile and spent the journey in silence, smiling while holding the bouquet against her, thinking of him, the man of her life.

* * *

><p>The young woman moved in he sleep. The nightmare she did was recurrent. A warehouse, a knife, a casket, cemetery, a hanging, a shot, silence, darkness, death, his bad eye.<p>

Julia woke with a jump, shortness of breath, her face sweaty. The room was plunged into darkness and she immediately lit the lamp that was on the bedside table. She was cold, she was scared. She closed her eyes to try to calm down, but it was worse. So she got up, took a vest to the passage and left the room and headed for the bathroom and spend some water on her face. Then she took the way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She took out a bottle and poured herself a drink. She looked for a long time the amber color that was in her glass, then she walked to her lips for a sip. The liquid burned down her throat, but she let out a sigh of delight. She set the glass down and her eyes went to the phone that was a little further. She looked at the time, 01.26 am It was not an hour to call him and yet she did not feel like that this, to hear his voice, talk to him, being unable to be in his arms.

Julia sighed heavily and grabbed the phone. She dialed the number of William and waited a few rings to hear his voice on the other end. She relaxed and closed her eyes a few seconds.

_-Julia? Julia is it everything alright?_

-Yes, yes, I ... I need to hear your voice, I ... I do not mind? You ...

_-I'm still in the office, said William, this case is much more complicated than we thought, but I have a few minutes to give you._

-Oh, I understand, Julia whispered shyly.

_-You have nightmares, right? said the voice of William fondly._

-Yes, the woman confessed.

_-Oh dear, I would really like to be with you._

-I would like it too, but I'm not really alone, George brought me Joy, she said glancing at the dog that was a little further.

_-I am delighted to hear that you can live without me if you Joy, William laughs._

-Idiot, Julia in the same way, it's not the same and you know it. I can not live without you. I miss you.

_-I miss you too._

He spent a few seconds in silence, before William spoke again.

_-Do you know what you gonna do? You're going back to your bed, you leave this glass you was about drink and you will get the sweater that I put in your bag._

-William, how ...

_-Do it, cut the young man, please._

-Well, Julia threw rising, but I do not see where all this leads.

_-You will see._

She smiled and left the room, the dog at her heels. She joined the room and did what William had asked.

-Here, now what? She said as she slid into the covers and the animal lay at her feets.

_-Now, closes your eyes._

She did.

_-Listen to my voice._

-Do you trying to hypnotize me? She said, laughing.

_-Julia._

-Okay, Okay.

_-Imagine that I'm here in this bed right next to you, imagine that I take you in my arms. I am so close to you that you can hear the beats of my heart and my hot breath on your skin, I slip my hand in your hair and I kiss your neck. My hand slides over your cheek, your lips, your neck. I tell you that all will be well, that no one ever hurt you, I whisper in your ear that I love you and now need you to sleep. Go to sleep my love, I watch over you._

William's voice was a soft whisper and Julia leaned gently, feeling her whole body relax and the tension evaporate. Well then, gently, sleep took over.

-Thanks William, she muttered sleepily.

_-So, now Julia, I'll hang up. Call me if there is anything at all._

-I Will.

_-I love you._

-Me too, sighed the young woman before hearing the tone of the phone.

She did the same and pushed the object a little further, hugging her pillow stuffing her face in the William pull that kept his scent. Yet it does not extinguish the little light, for fear of being once again won by the darkness.

* * *

><p>It spent five days, five long and endless days Julia stayed alone. She only went out to do some shopping at the grocery store around the corner or to walk with Joy in the neighborhood. But she never get away. She was still too traumatized by her experience to live normally. She would jump at the slightest noise, shut herself up in her home just after dark, never be away from her dog and waited day and night that her phone rings. She had not seen William since her release from the hospital, but he tried to call her every night, whispering sweet words on the phone to appease. Julia always swore that through him she was sleeping better, but the voice of William was not enough to calm that for a while and soon the fear and loneliness regained. She refused to admit her because she would not admit she was only a shadow without him. She did not tell him that it was only his arms that could reassure and protect her. She did not want him to know that the strength and independence that characterized her were a facade and that she was just terrified to come face to James Gillies again.<p>

* * *

><p>She had carefully prepared that morning. She had no need cane to walk, though her steps were a little hesitant. She had just made up, noticing the scar on her cheek disappearing day by day. There would soon be the circle that was on her thigh which would remain the only visible trace of her experiences. Soon she could forget all this soon, as soon as she found the strength to speak.<p>

The young woman sighed deeply and licked her lips a few times before leaving her bathroom and down in the entrance. She took her coat and bag and sent a tender caress to the dog before going out and lock the door behind her. She took a deep breath, standing on her front porch, watching the last tree leaves fall to the ground. Winter is coming and with it the cold. There remained little respite to the people before you see the streets, sidewalks and parks being invaded by snow. A few weeks before winter and the holidays of years already. Julia shuddered the space of a second and set off towards her car parked on the street. She rushed to it quickly and started, and then she took the path of the police station.

She arrived a few minutes later, leaving the elevator to the floor where her friends were working police officers. She walked on the open space and naturally walked to the office when William froze. They were all there, beneath a huge banner.

_"Welcome back Dr. Ogden"_

A huge smile lit up her face and applause rang. She walked up to them and soon William took a step toward her.

-Good morning Doctor, he whispered plunging his eyes into hers.

-Good morning Inspector, but what ...

-Do you believe that we were not going to celebrate your discharge from hospital and your return among us? Brakenreid launched. Crabtree even made a cake, but if you want my opinion, he said in a lower tone, I not risk myself.

Julia laughed shyly and nodded.

-Thank you very much, all of you, I am delighted to be back among you, I missed you.

George handed her a piece of cake she just took.

-The recipe comes from my Aunt Primrose, you tell me the news, he said with enthusiasm.

-Thanks George, Julia replied politely while living briefly Brakenreid mimic a horrible death behind him.

Julia laughs loudly and William looked at her with interest.

-Do you want one too? George threw turning to Brakenreid.

-Yes, yes of course Crabtree, he answered against heart.

He served and before Julia noticing, she felt the hand of William slip into her back.

-Are you okay? He whispered quietly in her ear.

-Yes, Julia sighed, turning to him, I am touched by the attention you pay me all. That's very kind of you.

She smiled at him shyly, trying to hide all evil being, but William noticed and gently stroked her hand.

-Doctor Ogden, said the voice of the Commissioner Gilles a little further thereby breaking contact between William and her, I particularly want to thank you for your help in Gillies case. Although the suspect escaped us, the Inspectors Brakenreid and Murdoch told me that you had been a tremendous help in this case. And you had been particularly effective in your role undercover.

-Thank you, sir, replied simply Julia.

-Who knows, we may still need you in the future for this kind of mission?

-Yes, who knows? Julia whispered. If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'm still a little shaky on my legs, I will wish to join my office and sit there to get to work quickly.

-Do it, threw Gilles, I will myself back to mine, I just wanted to congratulate you once again.

-Cake sir? George launched.

-No Officer, suddenly said the Commissioner before walking away.

They all looked at him from Julia and turned to her friends again.

-Thanks again, she said shyly, and thank you George for that piece of cake, I'll eat it later.

She smiled and walked to the elevators also without another word.

-Murdoch, accompany her, whispered Brakenreid leaning toward him, but no nonsense, in ten minutes I want you on the bridge again.

-Alright sir, William muttered before heading at full speed towards the young woman he caught.

He held out his arm and she took immediately they entered the elevator at the same step. They soon came to the floor where the woman worked, making the way to the desk in silence. She put George's piece of cake on her desk and sighed deeply. Then William came near her. He lay on her back, slipping his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, letting his breath traveling above her ear.

-William, Julia sighed, closing her eyes while placing her hands on his that were on her stomac.

-You looks exhausted my love, he whispered.

-I do not sleep very well, Julia confessed without looking back.

-I will try to come tonight.

-No, no William, said Julia, turning to him yet in his arms, I need to fix this myself.

-You need help, you can not solve this alone, you know better than anyone that it is necessary that you mention it.

-I will, I promise. But before I talk about this to you, or anyone else I have to know where I am. I always had to take care of myself, even when I was married to Darcy, since my mother died I had to face everything alone and ...

-You are no longer alone, cut off William, I'm here.

-You do not understand, insisted Julia, I love you William and I want to protect you from all of this. I want to be a woman happy with you, I want to make you happy but for that I need to heal my scars.

-I can help you.

-Please, Julia sighed, closing her eyes.

-I want to make you happy, he said, resting his forehead against hers, and we will arrive at the end of this test, both, together, okay?

-Okay, Julia sighed, but until William, though I'm dying to fall asleep in your arms and wake up with you every morning feeling your kisses, I ask you to not come.

-Very well, he sighed, slipping his hand through her hair, I still call you? Lunch with you? Come see you here to kiss you and tell you how beautiful you are?

-But you'd better, Julia replied, laughing.

He did the same, and a second later, he captured her lips for a tender kiss that lasted a long time and they had to break down from lack of air.

-I have to go back to the office, William whispered to her lips before placing another kiss.

-Go, Julia replied before kissing once again.

-I'll pick you up for lunch.

-I'll wait for you, she said, feeling her lips made prisoners by those of the young man.

-I really have to go, William muttered without letting go.

-I do not hold you back, Julia sighed before renewing their embrace.

He broke a little against heart and looked into her eyes.

-You drive me mad Dr. Ogden.

-I'll be happy to handle your case Inspector Murdoch.

They laughed softly and he finally broke their embrace before he kissed on her cheek.

-See you soon, he slid her ear.

-Soon, Julia said as he walked away toward the door, dropping her hand that he had held previously before disappearing.

Yes, it was very hard for Julia to ask him not to join her at her home. But she knew that it was the best. She did not reject him, quite the contrary. She hoped to spend many moments like the one she had spent with him in this office. Their love was larger and stronger than everything else, than just sex case. And each time their hugs were stronger and intense, every time love growing for him. She knew that the day she would be his the first time, totally and completely to William that day would be the best of her life. And she knew it would happen sooner or later. Because she loved him, she loved him as she had never loved anyone before, so much. She just needed to regain herself before being completely to him.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ..<em>.


	43. Alcohol

_They had dinner in the park. He had brought a picnic but did not dare ask her to drink the bottle of absinthe he had with him. He did not know what she would think of all this. He swore that he never drank, why he had come to this park with her with a bottle of alcohol without she comes to her own conclusions?_

_William then took his courage in both hands, and offered to try the experience, describing the dinner as a "great opportunity" to indulge in this vice._

_And she had accepted with joy. He had been more happy, wondering if ultimately she was not so in love with him. Maybe not as much as he was in love with her, but still a little._

_Minutes passed and the glasses were emptied. He enjoyed every minute of the evening with her. They were talking about everything and nothing and laughed louder as and as night fell and alcohol earned their body and mind. He did not notice how much she always approached him a little more, laughing, she put her hand on his knee. This gesture gave him a delicious shock in his whole body. He looked carefully, her laugh, her eyes sparkled, her cheeks reddened. He was dying to take her hair strand between his fingers, which buckled on her cheek, he was dying to see if alcohol had the same taste on her lips if they were soft and sweet. He was dying to look at her and kiss her again and again, but he did not dare._

_-You know, I have to say I'm disappointed. I have not seen the Green Fairy._

_-Disappointed, really? Are we not well here? Together?_

_He smiled at her and saw her put her hand to his cheek, a second before she slips it in his hair and make them dance between her fingers. Well then, she made the last few inches that separated her face to his. He looked into his eyes, in that look where he witnessed the birth of desire, love. She put her lips against his for the first and purest kiss, their first kiss. She was walking away and they exchanged a smile. She had taken the first step and there was no way he lets his chance. In turn he slid his hand over her face, finally touching this cowlick that had so fascinated and he grabbed her lips. They were sweet and incredibly soft. Without realizing it, he asked permission to deepen the kiss. His tongue slid across her lips over her teeth and she opened her mouth. When he felt his tongue touch that of the young woman, he left the land. He did not know if what he felt was due to alcohol, fragrance, dance from them tongues, sighs she tried to contain or to the feeling of her body brushing against his, but he loved this drunken moment and he wanted to extend it again and again. The air came to missing and they separated again, taking their breath. William then took advantage of this moment to draw her to him and gently switch on the floor. She sank without leaving his eyes. He get over her and watched a few seconds, leaving a hand behind her head and the other stroking her face. He saw her close her eyes and smile and that was enough to taste her skin, that of her neck, just below her ear._

_-William, she sighed with pleasure at his ear._

_It does not take him more to continue his sweet torture, leaving his fingers opened her shirt, revealing the lace of her corset. He felt the long fingers of the young woman slipping on his chest as he kept kissing her and nestle his face in her hair. She undid the knot of his tie and sent it away and attacked the buttons of his shirt. He could felt her breath jerked against his cheek. He savored her brulants kisses, he appreciated the feeling being won by desire, tending her body with small spasms under his. He could not deny that his body did not react to it, feeling more and more cramped in his pants. And this detail, she could only have also noticed as he was so close to her._

_-William, she says with determination leaving the file yet soft kisses against his skin, it is necessary that we speak, where are we going?_

_-I am fine where I am._

_-William,she said between kisses, no, where we are going?_

_-OOH, sighed he finally understanding what she meant, Ms Kitchen does not like that I receive._

_-William I was talking about precautions._

_They finally stopped kissing to plunge his eyes into hers._

_-Precautions?_

_-Yes, do you have ..._

_-Oh, you mean._

_-Yes precaution._

_-I do not think to need it tonight, he said before kissing still can not help but taste her lips._

_-Well, It's essential._

_-Oh, you are really a modern woman, William retorted understanding how this aspect of her only strengthened his love for her, I like it._

_-We have another opportunity, but for tonight, it is wiser._

_-Tonight, then, he murmured in a deep voice before looking at her again and kiss her with more restraint._

* * *

><p>The investigation had been buckled and as he often did, the police station staff who participated in this case, spent an evening at the bar around the corner to celebrate. The bar was packed when Julia engulfed. She difficult done her way to Emily who was at the counter and she removed her white coat, revealing a black dress with a rounded neckline and ending at mid-thigh.<p>

-Well, you look beautiful tonight, whispered her friend before put a kiss on her cheek, it's the occasion?

-Thanks, I needed to take a little care of me, Julia replied by sitting on the stool next to her.

-Mmh, not for a certain Inspector? Emily teased.

-No, Julia stammered yet glancing around the room to try to see him.

-Close to the billiards, Anna launched arriving before her, he has noticed you as you enter.

Julia turned in that direction and soon crossed the gaze of William smiling tenderly. She gave him a shy wave and quickly turned to pay attention to the two women who were with her.

-This man is completely under your charm Julia, Anna threw a smile, then, tell me; What can I give you? Before we can talk about him.

-I ... uh ... a tequila, Julia replied, blushing.

The woman served and leaned toward her and Emily again.

-So, tell us, how is he?

-How, how, how is he? You know him.

-Julia, Emily sighed, looking up at the ceiling, in bed.

The young woman nearly choked on a sip and looked with astonishment when they were both suspended from her lips.

-We haven't an affair, defended the young woman.

-To others, threw Anna laughing, there is such a sexual tension between you that I fear that my bar blow one second to another.

-You were "married", you will not make me believe that nothing has happened?

-I did not say that, Julia whispered.

-So? Threw the two women at the same time.

-I ... saw him naked when he came out of his shower, Julia whispered, and we "bankrupt" spend the night together, but I got kidnapped by a mad man.

-And? How was it to see him in his simplest device? Emily insisted. You looked at least?

-Of course I looked, Julia whispered blushing, and it was interesting, she added smiling broadly, very interesting.

-I do not doubt for a second that it is blessed by nature, launched Anna laughed.

-You have no idea, said Julia drank another sip before they all three laughed again.

Further, William kept his eyes on Julia and he had great difficulty to concentrate on billiards he was doing.

-If you ask me, threw George arriving next to him, they talk about us.

William looked at him, raising an eyebrow and George spoke again soon.

-I take night classes to analyze the reactions of people, particularly of suspects. There, you see Dr. Ogden stares into the glass, she must be embarrassed, she is hiding something and Emily tries to get her to confess her secret. But they laugh like teenagers, they speak about men.

-And you see this as far George?

-This and the fact that they are all three turned to you and they laugh uproariously sir, simply replied the young man before returning to the game.

* * *

><p>The evening was well under way when Julia left the stool counter. Once on her legs, she felt her head turn and she took a few seconds to regain her senses.<p>

-The clock tomorrow will be difficult, Emily murmured.

-No comment, muttered Julia laughing, I'm going to the washroom, in the meanwhile, ask Anna for another glass for me.

Emily nodded and Julia walked to the back of the bar, sending smiles to men who looked through. She borrowed the dark hallway and was about to open the door of the ladies washroom when a man came out of men's and violently struck. Too unstable with all the alcohol she had consumed and perched on her high heels, she wavered. A hand was then immediately slipped into her back and prevented from falling, drawing her body against the young man.

-Well, I made you an effect Doctor, he whispered in a deep voice in her ear.

-You have no idea how much Inspector, she sighed against his skin.

He walked away a little of her to meet her eyes and let his other hand caressing her face, her neck, her upper chest.

-You're so beautiful tonight, he whispered before kiss her skin.

She did not answer and closed her eyes with a sigh of pleasure. She felt the young man tighten further against him and tenderly biting her earlobe.

-William, she sighed, encircling his neck with her arms.

-I want you, he said slipping his hand on her buttocks.

-Not in this corridor, anyone can come.

He then separated from her and quickly pulled to a closed door. He opened it swallowed up and they saw that they were in a closet barely big enough to hold a few shelves, brooms and cleaning products. They exchanged a grin and William closed the door behind them and did not hesitate a second to come and press against the young woman who let out another sigh. He placed his hands over her face and kissed her with enthusiasm and passion before sliding a hand over her body in a gentle caress up the hem of her dress. He let his tongue dance in her neck, his teeth gently biting her delicate skin. He felt Julia's fingers slip into his hair and her other hand open the buttons of his shirt. Hand sat on her chest as he knew how much she was sensitive when he grunted and she tense for a second. With both hands, he went up the black cloth on her hips. He gently lifted from the ground and placed himself between her legs, holding her with his body against the wood of the door. He looked up at her and met her eyes, feeling her breath jerked on his lips.

-Kiss me, she ordered.

He did it in the second with passion for a long time. When the air came to their missed, he left her face and dropped to hot kisses on her chest. He began to open her dress to drag on the ground and finally be able to see the body as he wanted but the young woman stopped him.

-William, William, she grumbled against the heart while his teeth had repossessed her ear, we should not, not ... not like that.

-Do you know any other way? He said teasingly before seizing her lips again.

-Yes, I ... lots, Julia sighed before another kiss.

He smiled against her skin and she felt much against her privacy at which point he was tight in his pants. She had to act now if she did not want it to be too late and they regret both.

-William, condoms, Julia uttered hardly feeling the desire to be stronger, you have condoms?

-I did not think I needed tonight.

She then grabbed his face and her eyes anchored in his, catching her breath.

-It's essential, she says seriously.

-Oh, I see, said William a little disappointed.

-We will have other opportunities, Julia went smoothly.

-That we will waste the same way, muttered the young man, I can not take over this game, Julia.

-No, I ... I promise you, but William, I am completely drunk, she said laughing, and I do not want to make out with you.

She saw him frown and she could not help stroking his cheek.

-I want you to make me love, she said on his lips before placing a soft kiss, what it's exist between us is much too strong that we content ourselves with a broom closet and so that tomorrow we have forgotten everything.

-I think I understand, William sighed placing his forehead against hers, but I need you so much. I need you to be finally ... mine.

-And I want to be yours forever. You do not know how much I want to spend a night to feel your touch, your kisses, feeling even more than that, she whispered against his skin, but this time I want it perfect and up now every time we tried something else has put in our way.

-This evening it is the tequila, William replied laughing softly.

-I'll never drink tequila anymore, Julia said laughing the same way, forgive me William.

-You have not be forgiven, I know you're right, it's just ... I love you and it's increasingly hard to wait.

-I know, sighed Julia, I know William.

They stayed a few minutes, the time for them to calm down and catch their breath. Then, very slowly, William moved away from her, leaving her slide down against his body so she could rest their feet on the ground. He replaced the hem of her dress and yet let his fingers touch her skin, seeing her shake a few moments. He met her eyes again and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

-I'll go, he muttered, can I call you?

-I'm waiting for your call with impatience Inspector, she replied smiling.

-I love you, he whispered to her lips before putting his hand on the door handle to open it.

-I love you too.

Julia moved away from the door and smiled before seeing him out. She put a few short minutes to compose herself, and then she left the closet in turn, joining her friends at the counter.

-Why were you so long, launched Emily.

-Yes, sorry, I ... I'm finally getvhome. I drank too much tonight.

-Oooh ,exclaimed the young woman.

-What?

-I saw the hickey that you have in the neck. And then you say you do not habe an affair with him?

Julia blushed and put her hand where William had been so enterprising.

-Good evening, threw Dr. Ogden before leaving on a run the bar and engage in the street, seeing William getting into a taxi a bit further.

She called one in turn and once in the back seat, her phone rang.

-Good evening Dr. Ogden, was that voice she knew well.

-Good evening Inspector Murdoch, Julia replied smiling.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued ...<em>


End file.
